Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver
by Black Key
Summary: Henry hamil lagi.! Dan ternyata itu malah buat Zhoumi shock dan terheran-heran. kira-kira apa yang bakal d lakukan Zhoumi pada Henry kali ini yah?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 14.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun.

Rated: M (Ckckck… Baru awal-awal aja udah M ya).

Genre: Romance, NC, Lemon (Bukan buat anak dibawah umur).

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku mencintainya…..<em>

_Sangat mencintainya….._

_Walau ia tak pernah tahu akan rasa ini, rasa yang selama ini selalu ku pendam. Rasa yang hanya aku saja dan Tuhan saja mengetahuinya. Rasa yang bagitu besar hingga membuat dadaku sesak karena memendamnya. Mungkin kami terlihat sangat mesra di depan para fans tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah fanservic tak lebih. Aku selalu berharap kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar fanservic tapi sebuah kejadian yang nyata, real….._

_Zhoumi Pov._

"Mochi, Kau dimana?" Teriakku memanggil nama maknae-ku yang sangat imut itu. Aku mengelilingi drom tempatku dan maknae-ku itu tinggal. Kami memang hanya tinggal berdua di drom ini. Yah… Kalian tahu kan kami ini memang member super junior tapi hanya di subgroup saja. Bahkan kami juga masih memiliki banyak antifans karena menurut mereka Super Junior itu hanya 13 orang bukan 15. Tapi kami tak mengambil pusing itu semua. Karena masih banyak juga fans super junior yang menyukai kami. Bahkan para member super junior juga tak keberatan dengan adanya kami berdua di subgroup.

"Mochi kau didalam?" Tanyaku saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku memandangi sekelilingku. Namun aku tak menemukan ia di sana. Tempat tidurnya juga sudah rapi. Apa dia sudah bangun. Tapi kemana dia sekarang?

"Di mana dia?" Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurnya yang king size ini. Tempat tidur yang awalnya rapi itu sedikit berantakan karena aku yang berbaring di atasnya.

Krek….

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku memalingkan wajahku kea rah sumber bunyi tadi. ku lihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalamnya. Seorang namja yang sejak tadi ku cari-cari.

"Hyung kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Henry maknaeku itu. Ku rasa ia baru saja selesai mandi karena ia keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Bahkan rambutnya masih basah dan ada beberapa tetes air yang mengalir dari rambutnya turun ke tubuhnya yang putih itu. Dan itu membuatku merasa kalau dia sangat….. Sexy.

_Author Pov._

"Hyung….." Panggil Henry yang membuat Zhoumi sadar dari lamunanya. Zhoumi segera merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk sambil terus memandang Henry tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Ah… Ne….." Zhoumi tersadar dari lamunannya dan berusaha menutupi ke cangunganya karena melihat tubuh Henry yang hanya menggunkan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang sangat mulus. Entah kenapa Zhoumi seperti tak dapat mengendalikan hasratnya.

"Hyung kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Henry lagi sambil berjalan kearah lemari untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Ia tengah sibuk memilih-milih baju mana yang mau ia kenakan.

"Ah… Tadi aku mencarimu" Kata Zhoumi yang fikirannya sudah tak bisa fokus lagi melihat pemandangan indah dan mengairahkan di depannya.

"Hyung mencariku? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Henry tapi tak ada jawaban dari Zhoumi. Tiba-tiba….

Buukkk….

Zhoumi memeluk tubuh Henry dari belakang. Ia memeluk namja cantik itu dengan sangat mesra seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang memeluk pacarnya saja. Seakan-akan ia takut kehilangan namja cantik nan imut itu.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Henry yang heran dengan tingkah Hyung-nya itu yang tiba-tiba. Namun tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Zhoumi. Zhoumi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Henry semakin binggung.

"Hy…. Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Henry dengan perasaan sedikit takut dan khawatir karena tindakan Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba mencium tengkuk lehernya dengan nafsu. Zhoumi tak hanya menciumi tengkuk Henry namun sesekali ia juga menjilat dan menghisap kuat tengkuk Henry membuat leher namja imut itu berubah warna menjadi merah di beberapa tempat. Henry jadi semakin takut dengan Hyung-nya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Bisik Zhoumi di telinga Henry lalu melanjutkan aksinya kembali. Di rabanya tubuh bagian atas Henry yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benang itu. Henry terus saja berontak dalam dekapan Zhoumi karena dia tak mau ini di teruskan. Ini semua salah menurutnya. Tak sepantasnya Hyung-nya itu berprilaku seperti itu padanya. Pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Zhoumi, itu menurut Henry sendiri.

"Hyung… Lepaskan aku. HYUNG SADARLAH!" Bentak Henry. Tapi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Zhoumi. Ia terus saja melancarkan aksinya. Ia terus mencium tengkuk dan leher Henry hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan di sana. Sesekali Henry mengerang dibuatnya dan hal itu semakin membuat Zhoumi ingin melakukan lebih pada dongsaengnya itu.

Puas dengan leher Henry, Zhoumi membalikan tubuh Henry hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Zhoumi langsung melumat bibir mungil Henry. Henry terus memberontak dari cengkraman Zhoumi. Ia mendorong tubuh Zhoumi sekuatnya, hal itu tampaknya cukup berhasil. Karena tubuh Zhoumi tampak menjauh darinya.

Plak…..

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Zhoumi. Saat Henry berhasil menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua. Nafas keduanya memburu. Wajah Henry penuh dengan ke tidak sukaan atas tindakan Hyung-nya tadi.

"Hyung apa kau gila? Sadar apa yang telah kau laku kan barusan?" Maki Henry dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah karena menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa Hyung-nya sendiri bisa melakukan itu semua padanya. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Hyung-nya itu. yang jelas ia tak mau hal tadi di teruskan. Ia mau semua kejadian ini segera di lupakan dan jangan di ungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kita sama-sama namja. Aku masih normal Hyung, aku masih menyukai yeoja" kata Henry sudah tak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi. Semua kemarahannya meluap-luap. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Zhoumi, ia hanya terdiam sesaat mendengar makian dari Henry hingga ia mulai mencengkram tangan Henry dengan kuat. Henry meringis sakit karena cengkraman kuat Zhoumi di tangannya.

"Argh…. Sakit Hyung lepaskan" Kata Henry berusaha terlepas dari gengaman tangan Zhoumi yang kekar. Zhoumi tidak menghiraukan ritihan kesakitan Henry ia malah membanting tubuh mungil Henry ke tempat tidur Henry yang ada di sampingnya. Nafsu sudah benar-benar menghantuinya saat ini. Akal sehatnya pun sudah mulai tak berkerja, yang ada hanya nafsu dan keingginan memiliki Henry seutuhnya.

"Argh…." Erang Henry saat tubuhnya di banting ke tempat tidur.

"Hy-Hyung kau mau apa?" Tanya Henry dengan takut-takut saat Zhoumi mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan seperti seorang pembunuh. Tak ada jawaba dari Zhoumi. Ia hanya terus melangkah mendekati tubuh Henry yang terus mundur kebelakang berharap mendapat celah untuk kabur. Henry semakin panik saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar mentok pada dinding tempat tidur. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang. Baginya, namja yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah Hyung-nya. Kalau memang dia Zhoumi Hyung yang sangat dia hormati, tak mungkin namja tampan itu akan berbuat begini padanya.

"Hyung jangan…" teriak Henry dengan panik saat Zhoumi memeluk tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi setiap inci tubuh namja mungil itu meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana sini. Henry semakin panik saat tangan-tangan nakal Zhoumi juga tak mau diam saja. Tangan-tangan nakalnya itu terus mengerayangi tubuh bagian atas Henry yang sedang terekspos.

"HYUNG SADARLAH, AKU INI NAMJA SAMA SEPERTIMU. AKU NGGAK MAU MALAKUKANNYA. HYUNG KALAU KAMU ADA MASALAH CERITAKAN PADAKU JANGAN SEPERTI INI. HYUNG KU MOHON HEN…." teriakan Henry terhenti saat Zhoumi membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman ganas dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi terus mencumi dan melumat dengan liar bibir kecil nan mengoda milik Henry. Henry masih berusaha untuk memberontak dari semua tindakan Zhoumi. Di pukul-pukulnya dada bidang Zhoumi. Zhoumi mulai kewalahan dengan tindakan Henry itu. Tak mau aksinya tergangu, Zhoumi membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu dengan ikat pinggang itu ia ikat kedua tanggan Henry hingga namja mungil itu tak bisa memukulnya lagi (bayangin sendiri ya gimana cara ngikatnya).

Senyum kemenangan tersunging di bibir Zhoumi yang membuat Henry ketakutan akan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan ia dapat dari Hyung-nya ini. Beberapa kemungkinan yang tak ia harapkan terjadi berkelebat di pikirannya.

Sementara itu Zhoumi terus menyungingkan senyum kemenangan sambil menatap tajam namja yang kini ada di bawah tubuhnya. Dirabanya wajah ketakutan Henry dari mata, hidung, bibir, leher, dan tubuh bagian atas Henry yang membuat namja mungil itu mulai terangsang sama seperti dirinya. Tapi Henry tak ingin terus seperti ini. ia tak mau terbawa suasana dan malah menikmati permainan yang jelas-jelas sangat salah itu. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang sama-sama seorang namja salin melepaskan hasrat dan bercumbu dengan liar. Dan Henry tak mau itu terjadi antara dia dan Zhoumi.

"Hyung ku mohon lepaskan aku" suara Henry mulai serak karena dari tadi ia terus berteriak dan menangis. Entah sejak kapan airmata itu menetes dengan sangat deras dari mata indahnya. Ia takut… Takut akan Zhoumi yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Takut dengan Zhoumi yang sebantar lagi akan memperkosanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang seorang namja di perkosa oleh seseorang yang juga berjenis kelamin sama dangannya. Apa lagi bila orang itu merupakan orang terdekatnya juga.

Zhoumi tak menghiraukan perkataan dongsaengnya itu. Bahkan kini tangan Zhoumi mulai mengelus paha Henry yang masih tertutupi oleh handuk. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan benda yang menghalangi tangannya untuk meraba tubuh dongsaengnya itu, Zhoumi lalu membuka handuk yang menjadi satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuh Henry lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Henry yang shock melihat tindakan Hyung-nya itu pun kembali memberontak kecil. Sementara Zhoumi menatap tajam tubuh polos namja mungil itu. hasrat dan nafsunya semakin menjadi melihat tubuh mangoda itu. ia tak sabar ingin secepatnya merasakan ke nikmatan duniawi dari tubuh polos yang kini ada di bawahnya dengan pasrah.

"Hyung jangan….." Pinta Henry saat Zhoumi mulai menjelajahi tubuh Henry lagi. Ia meraba tubuh bagian atas Henry. Namun dengan perlahan rabannya itu semakin turun dari dada ke perut rata Henry lalu pada junior Henry yang tak bisa di pungkiri memang sudah menegang akibat rangsangan-rangsangat yang tadi di berikan Zhoumi.

"Kau tak perlu malu chagi…. Aku tahu kau juga pasti menginginkan ini bukan" bisik Zhoumi di telinga Henry. Membuat namja imut itu menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan takutnya yang seolah olah meminta Zhoumi untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

"Lihat juniormu saja sudah menegang seperti ini" kata Zhoumi yang lalu meremas-remas junior Henry dengan gerakan rithmis membuat Henry bergerak-gerak menahan nikmat yang tak mau ia akui. Ia menahan erangannya dengan cara mengigir bibir bawahnya agar semua erangannya tak keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Ia takut kalau ia mengerang pasti nanti Zhoumi akan semakin bergairah untuk menyetubuhinya. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Ah… Nggak…. Aku…. Nggak menginginkanya Hyung. Tolong lepaskan aku. Akhhhh… Hyung jangan… Ah.. Huh… " Erangan Henry pun sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi saat juniornya di mainkan oleh Zhoumi dengan kasar hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan dari lubangnya. Zhoumi sengaja melakukan itu agar Henry semakin terangsang dan pasrah untuk di setubuhi olehnya.

"Kau memang tak menginginkannya. Tapi adikmu ini menginginkanya" kata Zhoumi dengan senyum kemenangan. Ia terus memainkan junior Henry membuat namja imut itu tak bisa lagi menahan erangannya yang semakin terdengar jelas oleh Zhoumi dan mambuat namja tampan itu jadi tak sabar untuk merengut semua kenikmatan dari tubuh namja imut itu.

"Aku janji akan memuaskanmu" Setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya, Zhoumi langsung melahap bibir Henry dengan liar. Henry masih berontak tak mau melakuakn apa yang di inginkan Zhoumi. Baginya, semua ini kesalahan besar.

"Hemmm… Mmmmm….. Eeemmm…." Erang Henry tertahan karena mulutnya di bekap dengan bibir Zhoumi. Nafsunya kini mulai naik saat ciuman itu mulai dalam. Zhoumi terus melumat bibir Henry bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tangan Zhoumi pun masih bermain di selangkangan Henry memberi rangsangan yang tak putus-putus untuk namja imut itu hingga Henry tak tahan lagi menerima semua rangsangat Zhoumi. Dengan perlahan Henry pun mulai menikmati permainan itu walau ia terus saja beronttak.

"Argh… " Erang Henry saat Zhoumi mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga ia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak di biarkan begitu saja oleh Zhoumi karena ia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Henry dan mencari-cari lidah sang pemilik mulut itu. Kini lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain dengan sangat liar. Henry semakin terangsang saja. Akal sehatnya memang menolak semua itu namun tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Tubuhnya ingin Zhoumi memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih.

Zhoumi yang sudah sangat terangsang menghentikan ciuman itu. Dengan segera ia menanggalkan pakaian yang masih utuh melekat di tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa satu pun. Kini tubuh mereka sama-sama polos tanpa satu pun benang. Kini Henry bisa melihat tubuh polos Zhoumi dan juga junior namja tampan itu yang sudah sangat menegang karena terangsang.

Zhoumi memulai aksinya lagi, di ciuminya leher Henry yang tadinya sudah dihiasi beberapa kissmark dan menambah banyak jumlah kissmark itu. Tanganya pun tak mau tinggal diam saja. Tangan kananya membelai nipple kiri Henry yang sudah menegang sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan junior Henry yang tak kalah tegangnya. Ia meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta tak hanya di leher Henry saja namun juga si setiap inci tubuh namja imut itu.

Henry sudah benar-benar pasrah dengan prilaku Hyung-nya itu karena ia yakin kini tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menangis dan memaki Hyung-nya itu di dalam hati. Ia tahu kalau Zhoumi sudah tak bisa di hentikan lagi. pasti Zhoumi sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan tubuhnya sesegera mungkin. Ia bisa merasakan kalau kini Zhoumi tengah mengesek-gesekan juniornya di openingnya. Ia jadi semakin takut. Ia takut Zhoumi akan mengambil kesucian tubuhnya.

"Arrrggggghhhh…." Erang Henry saat Zhoumi memasukan juniornya kedalam tubuh Henry tanpa pemanasan. Zhoumi langsung mengerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk dalam opening Henry. Membuat namja imut itu terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Sa…. Kit….. Hyung…" Erang Henry lagi. Air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya yang sempat kering sesaat. Ia menyesali semua. Menyesali dirinya yang lemah hingga tak bisa melawan Hyung-nya itu. Hingga kini Hyung yang sangat ia hormati itu telah berhasil menodainya. Merengut yang seharusnya ia jaga.

"Tenanglah baby….. Nanti kau juga akan merasa nikmat. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memuaskanmu" Kata Zhoumi di telingga Henry sambil terus bergerak maju dengan cepat yang membuat Henry semakin berteriak kesakitan. Zhoumi yang melihat itu pun sedikit kasihan. Ia kemudian memberikan sedikit rangsangan pada tubuh Henry dengan cara kembali meremas-remas junior Henry hingga membuat namja yang tengah ia perkosa itu merasakan sedikit kenikmatan.

"Ah….. Hha….. Hha.. Hhaa… Ah… Huh… Huh…. Arrgggghhhh" Erangan kesakitan Henry perlahan berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan saat Zhoumi terus saja memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan memainkan junior Henry dengan lincah. Zhoumi tersenyum senang saat melihat Henry sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi. Kini namja imut itu tengah menutup matanya dengan sangat rapat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan berwarna merah. Ia melakukan itu semua karena tak tahan dengan semua rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Hyung-nya.

"Aku….. Tak…. Ta… Han… La… Gi….." ucap Henry dengan mata sendunya yang memandang tajam Zhoumi saat ia akan mencapai klimak.

"Keluarkan saja lagi baby….." Kata Zhoumi di telinga Henry lalu mengecup puncak kepala namja mungil itu.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhh…." Teriak Henry saat klimak datang menghampirinya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi kenikmatan seperti itu sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Henry tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang penuh oleh peluh yang bercampur dengan cairan cintanya yang sangat kental. Henry sudah lemah, ia tak mampu lagi bila permainan ini di teruskan. Sedangkan Zhoumi terus mengerakan tubuhnya karena ia belum sama sekali merasakan akan sampai.

Zhoumi terus memainkan tubuh Henry yang sudah lemas, memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan agar tubuh itu kembali tegang. Rencananya pun sukses karena tubuh Henry mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin di sentuh lebih oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang sadar akan itu tersenyum gembira. Ia terus saja memainkan tubuh Henry dengan sangat liar. Henry yang memang sudah sangat lemas tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya masih menginginkan semua kenikmatan itu namun tenganya sudah habis terkuras saat klimak tadi.

Zhoumi semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh mungil yang berada di bawahnya dan sedang menyatu dengan tubuhnya itu. Semakin dipercepat gerakanya memasuki tubuh namja mungil itu. membuat tubuh Henry melikuk-likuk bagai ular saat Zhoumi berhasil mengenai daerah sensitifnya. Zhoumi terus merangsang Henry tanpa peduli akan namja imut itu yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi.

Henry hanya bisa pasrah di permainkan oleh Hyung-nya karena tubuhnya memang sudah benar-benar lemas saat ini. Sakit…. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melebihi tubuhnya karena perbuatan orang yang sangat ia hormati itu. Tubuhnya kini benar-benar sangat kotor. Kotor oleh perbuatan yang memang tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat nikmat itu.

"Hy… Hyung…. Ak…Ku…. Ma… U…. Ke..Luar… Lagi" kata Henry pada Hyung-nya yang terus bergerak naik turun mengerjai tubuhnya. Zhoumi yang mendengar itu malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Henry semakin kewalahan menerima semua sensasi nikmat tadi.

"Aku juga…." Balas Zhoumi yang terus saja mengerjai tubuh Henry dengan liarnya. Matanya tertutup untuk lebih meresapi semua kenikmatan yang ada.

"Kita keluar bareng…." Sambung Zhoumi yang semakin cepat bergerak naik turun dan meremas-remas junior Henry. Ia merasakan cairan cintanya akan segera tumpah.

"Arrrggghhhhh…" Erang keduanya saat mereka mencapai klimak bersamaan. Zhoumi memnuntahkan semua cairan cintanya yang sangat banyak didalam tubuh Henry. Saking banyaknya cairan itu malah keluar dari opening Henry dengan sedikit bercak merah. Tubuh Zhoumi pun ambruk menimpa tubuh Henry yang sudah sangat lemas.

Zhoumi mengecup kilat bibir Henry lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping namja mungilnya itu. Keduanya pun langsung lelap tertidur karena rasa capek yang mengahampiri mereka setelah aktifitas yang membutuhkan stamina itu selesai.

Mungkin bisa di bilang kalau hari ini merupakan hari terindah bagi Zhoumi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan hal 'itu' pada Henry, walau pun dengan cara merempasnya secara paksa. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menyimpan sendiri rasa sukanya pada dongsaeng-nya itu.

Bahkan anak-anak suju yang lain pun tak ada yang tahu kalau ia menyukai Mochi satu itu. Dan ia pun tak berani mengutarakan isi hatinya itu karena ia tahu kalau Henry merupakan pria normal yang masih menyukai yeoja bukan seperti dia yang seorang gay karena jatuh cinta pada Henry.

Sedangkan henry sendiri merasa kalau kini hidupnya hancur sudah. Bisa-bisanya dia ditiduri Hyung-nya sendiri dengan paksa. Walau pun Zhoumi telah memperkosanya, tetap saja dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya cukup menikmati permainan gila tadi.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC OKE…. ^_^<p>

If you like this ff, please RnR oke ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T (Next" part bkl jd M lg Maybe… ^_^V)

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

1 bulan kemudian.

Sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu Zhoumi jadi merasa memiliki Henry seutuhnya. Ia tak hanya melakukan 'itu' sekali pada Henry tapi sering kali bahkan tiap malam ia pasti menyentuh Henry. Hingga membuat Henry tak takut untuk kembali ke dorm setiap hari. Namja imut itu jadi takut pada Zhoumi, karena kapan pun Zhoumi mau ia bisa saja langsung di tiduri dengan paksa oleh Zhoumi dan pastinya Henry akan pasrah saja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Jadinya kini Henry selalu merasa takut bila di dekat Zhoumi, ia takut kalau Zhoumi akan memperkosanya lagi. Seperti yang hampir setiap malam di alaminya. Setiap hari ia sengaja pulang hingga larut malam agar tak bertemu dengan Zhoumi padahal kegiatannya sehari-hari tak pernah berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Namun usahanya itu selalu gagal karena Zhoumi pasti akan menunggunya pulang walau selarut apa pun ia kembali ke dorm tempat mereka berdua tinggal dan tempat yang kini selalu Henry anggap sebagai neraka dunia baginya. Saat Henry kembali ke dorm pasti Zhoumi akan langsung menariknya ke kamar lalu memperkosanya lagi dan lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, timbul trauma pada diri Henry. Ia jadi selalu merasa gelisah dan takut berada di dekat Zhoumi.

Namun saat ini dewa keberuntunggan sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Henry karena ia mendapatkan libur beberapa minggu. Hal itu tak di sia-siakan Henry, ia langsung mengemasinya barang-banrangnya lalu pergi dari dorm. Zhoumi memang sempat mencegahnya namun Henry tetap bisa kabur dari dari Zhoumi dengan alasan ingin liburan ke tempat orangtuanya, kanada. Henry memang tidak berbohong karena dia benar-benar kembali ke kanada beberapa minggu.

4 minggu kemudian.

Selama empat minggu ini Zhoumi benar-benar resah begini tak enak begitu tak enak. Semua itu karena satu orang yaitu Henry. Namja mungil yang mengisi hatinya tak tampak selama beberapa minggu. Tak berada di dekat namja imutnya itu selama beberapa minggu mmebuat Zhoumi jadi resah. Ia ingin Henry segera kembali agar ia bisa kembali menikmati tubuh mengiurkan namja yang sudah dia angap sebagai miliknya itu.

Kini kebahagian mulai mendatangi Zhoumi, karena besok Henry akan kembali dari kanada karena masa libur yang di berikan sudah habis. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menanti hari esok. Ia ingin segera bertemu dan memeluk namja miliknya itu. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin mengirup aroma tubuh Henry yang bagai candu baginya.

Ke Esokan harinya…

Zhoumi menatap dirinya dicermin. Dirapikannya penampilanya agar tampak setampan mungkin. Setelah merasa dandanannya cukup rapi segera ia raih kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Zhoumi pun dengan tak sabar segera ke luar dari dorm menuju tempat parker mobilnya.

Zhoumi mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati yang senang tujuannya kini adalah bandara. Ia akan menjemput pujaan hatinya orang yang paling ia cintai saat ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Henry Lau. Namja yang menjadi miliknya walau dengan paksaan tentunya.

Sudah beberapa menit Zhoumi menunggu kedatangan Henry. Akhirnya namja mungil itu pun menampakkan sosoknya. Hal itu langsung membuat hati Zhoumi semakin bahagia. Bisa dilihat kini namja tampat itu tengah melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada namja imut yang tengah berjalan dengan malas kearahnya.

Namun kebahagiaan Zhoumi itu segera lenyap saat ia melihat seorang yeoja yang juga datang bersama Henry. Yeoja itu cukup cantik menurutnya. Hal itu sepontan membuatnya menjadi sangat cemburu. Apalagi saat melihat yeoja itu mengandeng mesra tangan Henry. Sebenarnya apa hubungan yeoja itu dengan namja yang ia cintai pikir Zhoumi.

"Annyeong hyung, apa kabar?" sapa Henry ramah dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sepertinya suasana hati Henry sedang bagus tak seperti suasana hati Zhoumi yang langsung berubah drastic menjadi buruk saat ia melihat tangan seorang yeoja tengah melingkar di lengan kanan namja miliknya.

"Baik" Jawab Zhoumi ketus. Ia jengkel melihat kemesraan antara Henry dan yeoja itu. siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu? Kekasih henry kah?

"Gomawo hyung karena sudah repot-repot menjemputku" kata Henry ramah pada Zhoumi. Henry masih saja bersikap seperti tadi, ramah. Tapi itu tak cukup membuat Zhoumi gembira. Zhoumi tetap saja kesal. Karena miliknya kini tengah di usik seorang yeoja centil.

"Ne" kata Zhoumi singkat. Ingin rasanya ia menghilangkan yeoja yang terus bergelayutan manja pada Henry itu. Menganggu pemandangan indah saja pikir Zhoumi saat ia terus menatap yeoja yang tak ia kenal itu.

"Akh, Hyung. Kenalkan…." Kata Henry sambil melirik yeoja yang ada di sampingnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah pada Zhoumi dan Henry, tapi Zhoumi semakin kesal melihat senyuman yeoja itu.

"Namanya Clara" sambung Henry. Sedangkan Clara menjulurkan tangannya ingin berjabat tangan dengan Zhoumi tapi niat baiknya itu tak mendapat respon dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi sudah tak tahan sekarang, ia terus menahan dirinya agar tak menyakiti yeoja yang membuatnya cemburu itu.

"Clara ini adalah….."

"Henry ayo cepat kita kembali ke dorm" potong Zhoumi yang beranjak pergi meningalkan Henry dan Clara. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pandangan aneh mereka berdua karena aksinya saat ini. Sebelum ia naik pitam dan menyakiti yeoja itu, ia lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu segera.

Henry yang melihat hyungnya beranjak pergi pun segera mengikutinya dengan masih saling merangkul mesra tangan Clara begitu juga dengan Clara. Kemesraan kedua sejoli itu malah semakin menimbulkan amarah Zhoumi. Namun ia tetap bertahan. Ia tentu saja tak mau memukul seseorang apa lagi itu seorang yeoja. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya.

Zhoumi Pov

Akkhhh…. Siapa yeoja itu? Berani-beraninya dia mengandeng mesra Henryku. Henry itu milikku, hanya milikku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. Apa-apaan mereka tadi pakai acara mesra-mesraan di depanku. Kamu itu milikku Henry, berani-beraninya kamu membuatku cemburu. Lihat saja nanti balasan dariku. Aku pasti akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu penuh.

Sakit…. Cemburu…. Marah….. kesal…..

Itu yang ku rasa saat ini. apa lagi kalau melihat kemesraan mereka berdua seperti saat ini. mereka tampak akrab sekali. Dan itu membuatku ingin menghajar yeoja itu. Hufh….. Tapi aku tak mungkin memukul seorang yeoja… akhhh….. bisa gila kalau lama-lama melihat kemesraan mereka.

Mereka pikir aku supir apa? Aku sibuk nyetir mobil sedangkan mereka asik berdua-duaan di belakangku, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua dan aku hanya numpang. Hei yeoja ganjen awas saja kamu, Henry itu milikku dan pasti dia akan kembali padaku. Boleh saja kamu saat ini bermesra-mesraan dengan Henry, tapi tak lama lagi Henry kembali padaku. Dan kamu tak akan pernah bisa merebutnya dariku.

Henry…. Apa kau tak tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang benar-benar cemburu. Kamu pasti sengaja melakukan semua itu kan. Kamu pasti sengaja membuatku kesal dan marah. Oke, aku ikuti permainanmu. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan memberkan hukuman ternikmat untukmu.

Author Pov

Dorm…..

Saat sampai di dorm dengan segera Zhoumi keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Henry dan Clara yang masih terbengong melihat tingkah tak suka dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun segera masuk kedalam dorm mereka meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaan mereka. Zhoumi yang tengah marah berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu membanting tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Pikiranya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Clara untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini dulu" terdengar suara Henry dari luar kamar. Zhoumi pun menajamkan pendengaranya. Ia ingin mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Henry dan Clara walau pun sebenarnya ia merasa kesal saat mendengar Henry berkata dengan sangat lembut pada Zhoumi.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Clara dengan suara senangnya. Tentu saja yeoja itu merasa senang, kalau ia bisa tinggal di dorm ini berarti ia bisa dekat dengan Henry tentunya.

_Nggak boleh…. Henry husir dia dari sini_. _Aku tak suka melihatnya disini, lebih baik lempar saja di kejalanan._ Kata Zhoumi dalam hati.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak" jawab Henry ramah pada Clara. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Zhoumi semakin murka.

_Yack! Yack! Henry kau apa-apaan? Kenapa mengizinkan nenek sihir itu tinggal disini. Berani-beraninya kau mengambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku ini hyungmu, seharusnya semua ke putusan aku yang mengambilnya. Dan aku tak suka yeoja itu disini. Suruh dia pergi sebelum aku yang mengghusirnya. _Kata Zhoumi dalam hati. Ia terus uring-uringan sendiri.

"Tapi aku nggak enak pada temanmu itu. Sepertinya ia tak menyukaiku. Jadi lebih baik selama seminggu ini aku tinggal di hotel saja" kata Clara.

_Ia…. Ia…. memang tak menyukaimu jadi cepat pergi jauh-jauh dari dariku dan nae Mochi. Lebih baik kamu tinggal di tempat lain saja. Biar kamu tak menganggu ke tentraman hubunganku dan Zhoumi._

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Zhoumi hyung itu sangat baik jadi tak mungkin bila dia membencimu. Jadi kamu tak perlu tinggal di hotel sendirian. Di sini masih ada satu kamar kosong dan itu bisa kamu pergunakan" kata Henry yang terus merayu Clara agar mau tinggal di tempat itu.

_Mochi aku tahu aku memang baik… tapi tetap saja aku tak suka nenek sihir itu… husir dia….. sebelum aku yang menyeretnya keluar dari dorm kita ini. di sini ini tempat kita berdua saja, aku dan kamu tak ada orang lain._

"Ayolah….. Aku nggak enak kalau kamu harus tinggal di hotel. Kamu kan ke korea bareng aku jadi kamu itu tanggung jawabku" paksa Henry. Ia tak mau yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu tinggal sendirian di hotel. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, berarti ia akan sedikit susah untuk melihat yeoja itu apa lagi mengawasinya.

"Ya udah aku mau tinggal di sini" kata Clara akhirnya. Yeoja itu pun luluh juga dengan rayuan Henry yang memang benar-benar ampuh.

"Nah gitu dong. Lebih baik sekarang kamu istirahat. Pasti kamu sekarang sangat capek karena perjalanan kita tadi" suruh Henry pada Clara.

"Ia…. Aku istirahat dulu ya. Kamu juga istirahat" Clara pun segera pergi ke kamar yang di pinjamkan Henry padanya. Tak terdengar lagi suara Henry dan Clara di ruang tamu. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

_Henry kamu apa-apaan? Kenapa nggak ngusir nenek sihir itu. Malahan kamu menyuruh dia tinggal di sini selama seminggu. Aku tak terima Henry. Aku harus bicara sama kamu sekarang juga._

Zhoumi beranjak dari atas tempat tidur ia berjalan dengan segera ke kamar Henry. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Henry ia segera masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Henry yang saat itu sedang beristirahat di tempat tidurnya segera bangun karena kaget dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar.

"Hyung ada apa?" Tanya Henry saat Zhoumi berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tahu kalau kini Zhoumi tengah marah. Karena semua itu tampak di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa membawa pulang seorang yeoja ke sini" marah Zhoumi sambil mendorong tubuh Henry ke dinding. Henry meringis saat merasakan pungungnya yang sedikit sakit akibat menghantam tembok pelan.

"Tak ada salahnyakan kalau aku membawa Clara kemari. Kenapa hyung harus marah-marah" balas Henry. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Zhoumi itu cemburu pada Clara.

"Jelas itu salah Henry. Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan yeoja itu" marah Zhoumi.

"Namanya Clara hyung" Henry mengingatkan Zhoumi nama yeoja tadi.

"Terserah…. Mau namanya Clara atau siapa pun aku tak mau tahu. Yang harus kau tahu, Kau itu hanya milikku seorang" bentak Zhoumi sambil meremas pelan bahu Henry yang ia gengam. Henry meringis kesakitan tapi Zhoumi tak menghiraukannya.

"Hyung jangan mimpi ya. Aku bukan gay seperti hyung. Aku masih menyukai yeoja. Termasuk Clara yang merupakan tunanganku. Aku mencintainya dan akan menikahinya. Dan sebaiknya Hyung lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi antara kita selama ini" bentak Henry yang tak mau kalah. Ia tak mau lagi di perlakukan seperti dulu saat Zhoumi mengambil kesucian tubuhnya. Sudah cukup semua itu, ia hanya akan mengingat itu semua sebagai mimpi buruk saja.

"kamu" Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya ingin memukul Henry. Ia sangat cemburu saat Henry mengatakan kalau ia mencintai yeoja bernama Clara tadi.

Buukkkkk…..

Terdengar hantaman keras antara tangan Zhoumi dan dinding yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Henry. Henry bernafas lega saat ia tahu bahwa yang dipukul Zhoumi adalah dinding di sampingnya bukan tubuh atau wajahnya. Henry bisa melihat semua kemarahn Zhoumi saat ini. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan rasa takut. Ia takut kalau Zhoumi akan kembali mengangkat tangannya dan kembali memukul. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lea saat melihat Zhoumi segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak Zhoumi pergi meninggalkan Henry yang masih diam seperti patung di tempatnya tadi. Ia raih jaket dan kunci mobil dari dalam kamarnya. Di kendarainya mobil dengan sangat laju. Tak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya yang ada hanya amarah dan amarah serta rasa cemburu.

Ia marah pada Henry yang lebih memilih yeoja sialan itu dari pada dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Henry memilih yeoja itu bukan dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau Henry itu miliknya. Bukankah mereka sudah sering melakukannya, melakukan suatu hubungan yang sepantasnya hanya di lakuakan sepasang suami istri.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

RnR ya….

Replay Riview…

Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291: sambungan cerita ini chingu. Ini ff lama yang aku buat ulang dengan penambahan cerita.

Arisa Adachi: henry peliharaan chingu? Emang dia hewan yah? Kl hewan hewan apa? Bukanya dia makanana ya? Kan Mochi #author sarap#. Ia ada 14 chap hehehe… q lupa posting prolognya nih gimna ya? Prolognya itu nyambung ma cerita suju story yang lainnya. Main cast.a salah tulis gara" q buat ni ff sambil buat ff wonkyu jadi deh ky gitu ckckckc…. Mianhae ne… #Bow

Princess Sachie: mianhae main cast.a salah nulis. Waktu buat ni ff sambil buat ff wonkyu jadi deh sprit itu. jeongmal mianhae ne… ia ini ff murni ZhouRy. Kyumin nanti d certain sendiri d Super Junior Story KyuMin ver.

elfrainyui: belum baca ya? Tapi akhirnya bacakan. Hehehehe…..

Nic'KissTripleCassiELFShawol: nic, ni kamu kan?

Minnie Chagiy4: hehehe…. Mocha.a udh ga virgin lagi ya…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Hari ini adalah hari ke enam Clara tinggal di dorm bersama Henry tunangannya dan Zhoumi juga tentunya. Dan sudah enam hari ini Zhoumi merasa benci bila harus tinggal di dorm karena ia pasti akan melihat kemesraan Henry dan Clara seperti saat ini.

"Henry mau menemaniku keliling Seoul untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini?" Tanya Clara sambil mengelus-elus kepala Henry yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja…. Kau mau kemana hari ini? Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Henry sambil menatap Clara dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Tak ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seharian penuh sebelum keberangkatanku kembali ke kanada besok pagi" kata Clara manja pada Henry. Zhoumi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan jadi sangat geram. Jujur, ia sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan Clara dan Henry namja imut yang ia cintai.

"Baiklah…. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Henry sambil bangkit dariposis manjanya tadi dan segera menarik tangan Clara. Clara tersenyum manis melihat tingkah tunangannya yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Hai oppa?" sapa Clara pada Zhoumi saat mereka berpas-pasan di depan pintu dorm. Zhoumi dari tadi memang sudah berdiri di sana. Tadinya ia baru kembali dari gym, tapi ia terdiam cukup lama di sana karena melihat dua orang yang sedang bermesra-mesraan di ruang tamu yang tidak lain adalah Henry dan Clara. Zhoumi tak membalas niat baik Clara yang menyapanya. Ia langsung beranjak memasuki dormnya.

"Hyung…. Kami keluar dulu ya" kata Henry yang membuat Zhoumi membalikkan badanya.

"Terserah…." Kata Zhoumi cuek sambil beranjak meninggalkan Henry dan Clara lagi.

"Oppa…. Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami?" kali ini Clara yang angkat bicara. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Zhoumi karena dia sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita segera berangkat" ajak Henry yang mengerti akan situasi saat ini.

"Tapi Zhoumi oppa bagaimana?" Tanya Clara.

"Ia tak akan ikut. Sepertinya ia sedang sangat lelah jadi biarkan dia beristirahat saja" sebenarnya Henry merasa senang bila Zhoumi tak ikut dengan mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya sudah ayo. Padahal aku ingin kita pergi bertiga. Kan lebih seru kalau bertiga. Pasti tambah ramai" sedih Clara. Yeoja satu ini memang tak mengetahui permasalahan yang tengah terjadi diantara Zhoumi dan Henry. Dan ia juga tak terlalu peka dengan tatapan kebencian yang sering Zhoumi berikan padanya.

"Sudahlah, Sepertinya Zhoumi oppa memang sedang lelah" kata Clara lagi. ia tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Zhoumi tengah membencinya. Dan tak suka melihat dirinya pergi dan bermesra-mesraan dengan henry.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang" ajak Henry yang mengandeng mesra tangan Clara. Clara menurut dan ikut kemana pun Henry membawanya pergi. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bersama Henry seharian ini.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, tepatnya di kamar Zhoumi.

_Akkhhh….. apa-apaan yeoja itu. Bermanja-manjaan pada Henry ku _kata Zhoumi sambil membanting tas yang ia bawa ke tempat tidur. Lalu ia pun menjatuhkandirinya juga di tempat tidur yang sama.

_Kau boleh senang karena bisa bermanja-manja pada Henry hari ini. tapi mulai besok Henry akan menjadi milikku lagi. Hanya miliku….. selamanya….. Aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Karena besok nenek sihir itu akan pergi menjauh dari Henryku. Dan kau Henry….. lihat saja besok. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena telah membuatku cemburu. Akan aku pastikan mau tak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu penuh. _Zhoumi menyungingkan senyum kemenangan dan tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia pun lalu memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Sementara itu di tempat Henry dan Clara….

Henry Pov

"Honey…. Kau kenapa melamun?" Tanya Clara padaku yang membuatku kembali kealam nyata. Iya, sejak tadi aku hanya termenung melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk eskrim yang adadiatas meja didepanku tanpa memakannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa" kataku sambil tersenyum pada tunanganku ini.

"Bagus deh kalau nggak ada masalah. Cepat makan eskrimmu sebelum mencair" suruhnya. Aku dan Clara saat ini sedang menikmati eskrim yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Clara. Tapi aku benar-benar tak konsen memakan eskrim yang ada di depanku saat ini. pikiranku berkelana kemana-mana. Aku terus berfikir apa yang akan terjadi besok saat Clara telah kembali ke Kanada. Sebenarnya aku masih takut dengan Zhoumi hyung apa lagi saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia hampir memukulku. Tapi ia malah memukul dinding hingga tangannya berdarah.

Aku takut ia akan melakukan hal yang sangat ku benci yang sempat ia lakukan berkali-kali sebulan yang lalu. Aku memang merasa lega karena hyung tak melakukannya lagi selama kembalinya aku dari kanada. Tapi aku tahu itu semua karena saat ini ada Clara yang juga tinggal di dorm. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak. Aku takut…..

"Honey kita pulang yuk" ajak Clara yang membuatku kembali tersadar seperti sebelumya.

"Ah…. Ne ayo" ku tarik tangannya keluar dari café tempat kami tadi.

Author Pov

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di nanti-nanti Zhoumi karena Clara akan kembali ke Kanada dan itu berarti Henry akan menjadi miliknya lagi. Zhoumi menunggu dengan gelisah kepulangan Henry yang saat ini sedang mengantar Clara ke bandara. Ini sudah sejam dari ke pergian Henry. Dan sudah sejam pula ia mondar-mandir tak jelas di ruang tamu.

"Aish….. kenapa dia lama sekali mengantar nenek sihir itu ke bandara. Apa dia tak tau aku sudah menunggu lama" gerutu Zhoumi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu dorm terbuka. Dengan semangat empat lima Zhoumi langsung berlari ke arah pintu dorm.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Henry saat melihat hyungnya itu berlari kearahnya.

"Akkhhh…." Teriak Henry saat Zhoumi mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Lalu membawanya kedalam kamar. Saat sampai di dalam kamar Zhoumi langsung membanting tubuh Henry di tempat tidur.

"Hyung kau mau apa?" takut Henry.

"Melakukan hakku padamu" kata Zhoumi sambil mendekati Henry. Zhoumi menatap Henry yang sudah mulai ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam yang yang bagaikan menusuk.

"Mak-maksud hyung apa" Tanya Henry takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang kini tengah diinginkan Zhoumi. Ia sudah berfirasat seperti ini sejak tadi sekambalinya ia mengantarkan Clara.

Tak ada jawaban dari Zhoumi, ia hanya terus mendekat pada tubuh Henry yang sedang ketakutan.

"Hyung jangan…." Berontak Henry saat Zhoumi menindih tubuhnya. perasaannya bertambah kalut. Ia tak mau disentuh Zhoumi seperti sebelumnya. Ia sedikit heran pada Hyungnya ini. bukankah ia sudah tahu kalau henry sudah memiliki tunangan tetapi kenapa ia masih terus memaksa untuk memiliki Henry terus.

"Diam dan nikmati saja" bentak Zhoumi. Ia mulai melakukan aksinya. Di ciumnya dengan liar bibir kecil Henry. Henry terus meronta-ronta dan sedikit memeukuli Zhoumi dengan percuma.

Zhoumi terus memciumi Henry dengan liar tapi Henry terus berusaha menutup mulutnya. Digigit pelan bibir bawah Henry hingga mulutnya terbuka dengan cepat Zhoumi menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Henry.

"Egh…. Hmmm…." Erang Henry di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. Zhoumi terus melumat bibir Henry tangannya pun mulai bergerilya di tubuh namja yang saat ini ia tindih itu. Di bukanya satu persatu kancing baju Henry tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, hingga kini kancing-kancing itu telah lepas semua. Ciuman Zhoumi mulai turun keleher Henry.

Namun tiba-tiba Henry mendorong dengan sekuatnya tubuh Zhoumi hingga namja tampan itu jatuh dari dari tempat tidur. Zhoumi sangat marah atas perlakuan Henry tadi. Tapi amarahnya mereda saat ia melihat Henry yang berlari cepat kedalam kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya. Karena penasaran dengan tingkah Henry itu, ia pun menyusul Henry ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek.! Hoek.!" Henry merasa perutnya sangat mual saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu seperti ini. Ia juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Chagy…. Kau kenapa?" Zhoumi berlari mendekati Henry saat di lihatnya namja cantiknya itu sedang muntah-muntah di wastafel. Di pijit-pijitnya tengkuk Henry berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa mual Henry. Zhoumi benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Apa sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Zhoumi. Henry hanya mengangukan kepalanya pelan sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan air. Setelah selesai ia segera membalikan badannya lalu menatap namja yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kamu pucat sekali" kata Zhoumi khawatir. Ia mendekati tubuh Henry dan merangkulnya. Henry tak melawan ia sudah cukup lelah berontak sejak tadi.

"Lebih baik kita ke dokter sekarang juga" ajak Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Henry.

"Aku tak mau" kata kata Henry pelan. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Zhoumi.

"Tidak kau harus ke dokter sekang juga. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu" kata Zhoumi tetap dengan pendiriannya. Tapi baru saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Henry sudah jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya yang membuat Zhoumi semakin panik.

"Yack.! Chagya bangun.! " Zhoumi mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Henry pelan. Tapi Henry tak kunjung sadar. Akhirya ia angkat tubuh Henry ala bride style lalu membawanya kerumah sakit.

At hospital…..

Zhoumi Pov

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Henry? Apa dia sakit? Tapi sakit apa?

Kenapa dia bisa muntah-muntah sampai pingsan seperti ini. Ada apa denganmu chagy….. kamu membuatku khawatir saja. Aku bisa mati kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, kau itu nyawaku.

"Maaf apa ada keluarga dari tuan Henry" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan dimana kekasihku itu di periksa.

"Saya keluarganya dok" kataku sambil mendekati dokter itu.

"Kalau begitu bisa ikut saya ke ruangan. Ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda tentang keadaan saudara Henry"

"Baik dok " kataku yang mengikuti dokter tadi keruangannya. Dokter itu mempersilahkanku duduk di bangu yang berada tepay diseberang meja kerjanya. Aku segera duduk disana dan menanyakan ke adaan Henry.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Henry dok" Tanyaku dengan nada kahawatir. "Apa dia menderita suatu penyakit berbahaya?" tanyaku lagi takut, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Henry.

"Tidak, ia tidak menderita suatu penyakit apa pun. Bahkan dia cukup sehat" kata dokter yang membuatku heran. Kalau dia sehat-sehat saja kenapa bisa pingsan seperti itu?.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa pingsan dok?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran" jelas dokter tadi. "Maaf apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit pribadi tentang saudara Henry dan anda?" Tanya dokter padaku yang tentu saja membuatku sedikit heran.

"Apa anda suami dari saudara Henry?" aku benar-benar kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ne… saya suaminya dok" kataku. Aku memang berharap menjadi suaminya agar bisa memilikinya seutuhnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat istri anda saat ini sedang hamil dua bulan" kata dokter tadi. Aku sedikit tak percaya.

"Mwo…." Teriakku. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa dia hamil, dia kan namja sama sepertiku. Kalau benar Henry hamil pasti itu anakku karena hanya denganku saja dia berhubungan badan. Aku sangat bahagia kalau itu semau nyata. Karena dengan begitu Henry tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku lagi dia akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya. Aku akan menghapus Clara dari hatinya dan aku juga akan menikahinya secepatnya sebelum perutnya itu membesar.

"Anda pasti heran mendengar berita ini bukan?" Tanya dokter padaku seolah-olah ia mengetahui apa yang dari tadi sedang ku pikirkan.

"Ne…..bagaimana bisa dia hamil dok dia kan….."

"Namja…." Potong dokter tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Istri anda namja yang berbeda di dalam tubuhnya terdapat rahim dank arena rahim itu telah di buahi makanya istri anda saat ini bisa hamil" aku hanya mengangguk paham atas penjelasan tadi. Aku benar-benar senang…. Sangat senang karena orang yang palingku cintai sedang mengandung anakku saat ini. mulai saat ini Henry menjadi milikku seutuhnya, si nenek sihir Clara itu tak akan bisa merebut Mochi dariku.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikiranku tiba-tiba ku lihat sosok Henry di depan pintu ruang dokter ini. sepertinya dia mendengarkan semua kata-kata dokter tadi padaku. Karena ku lihat ia terdiam mematung dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Dengan segera aku berlari mendekati Henry saat ku lihat tubuhnya yang akan jatuh. Ya… saking shocknya ia sampai-sampai ia pingsan lagi.

"Henry…. Henry…. Bangun" kataku takut sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Henry.

"Dok, tolong saya" pintaku pada dokter yang juga mendekati Henry bersamaku tadi.

"Kita bawa dia ke ruangan rawat saja" saran dokter itu. Aku menganguk mengiakan, lalu ku angkat tubuh Henry sama seperti sebelumnya. Ku bawa ia ke ruang rawat yang di katakana dokter tadi.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Zhoumi Pov<p>

Hari ini aku dan Henry baru dari dorm suju. Aku tak menyangka ternyata semua uke di suju sedang hamil. Termasuk Henryku tentunya. Saat ini dia tengah mengandung anakku. Aku mengetahuinya dua minggu yang lalu saat tiba-tiba saja Henry pingsan setelah muntah-muntah.

Awalnya dia sempat menolak semua kenyataan ini, ia terus kukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk menggugurkan anak kami. tapi aku berhasil menyakinkannya untuk tetap mempertahankan bayi kami itu. Walau pun dengan pemaksaan tentunya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau memaksa dia, tapi dia tetap tak mau menuruti keinginanku jadinya terpaksa aku menggunakan sedikit kekerasan pada Henry.

~Flashback~

Henry Pov

Hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit setelah sempat di rawat selama tiga hari karena kondisi kandunganku yang sangat lemah.

Kandungan?

Ya…. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa ada janin di dalam tubuhku. Akukan namja bukan yeoja yang memang bisa hamil. Semua ini membuatku jadi tambah menderita saja. Ingin rasanya aku mengugurkan kandunganku ini. Satu-satunya orang yang bahagia atas kehamilanku hanya Zhoumi hyung. Jelas saja ia bahagia karena dialah appa dari bayi ini. mulai sekarang aku jadi tak bisa kabur darinya sama sekali.

Secara tak langsung sekarang aku jadi erikat dengannya, karena bayi ini. Kalau di Tanya apa aku mencinttai bayi yang ku kandung. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, aku membenci Zhoumi hyung tapi apa aku juga harus membenci bayi ini? Kalau di pikir-pikir, mana ada seorang umma yang membenci anaknya sendiri. Tapi kalau aku… aku ini namja, apa bisa aku juga disebut umma karrena tengah mengandung anak dari hyungku sendiri?

Author Pov

"Silahkan masuk….." kata Zhoumi mempersilahkan Henry masuk ke dalam dorm tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit tempat Henry selama tiga hari di rawat. Kondisi Henry masih sedikit lemah hingga ia harus dipapah Zhoumi agar tak jatuh.

"Ayo duduk dulu" Zhoumi menuntun Henry agar namja imutnya itu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Setelah itu Zhoumi segera berlari ke arah dapur dengan cepat pula ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah gelas yang ada di tanganya kini.

"Minumlah" Zhoumi menyerahkan gelas yang ada ditangannya pada Henry. Dengan perlahan Henry mengambil minuman tadi dan mulai meminumnya beberapa teguk setelah itu ia kembali memberikan gelas itu pada Zhoumi yang langsung meletakkannya diatas meja didepan mereka. Kini Zhoumi tengah duduk disamping Henry dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar dipinggang Henry serta tangan kiri yang tengah sibuk mengelus-elus perut Henry yang masih tampak rata.

"Aku jadi tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat melihat bayi kita ini. Cepat lahir ya aegya appa dan umma sudah tak sabar menunggumu lahir kedunia ini. Jangan menyusahkan umma ya" bisik Zhoumi di perut Henry lalu mencium pelan perut namja mungil itu beberapa kali. Henry hanya diam memandangi tingkah hyungnya yang menurut dirinya sendiri sangatlah berlebihan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit risih dengan posisi mereka sekarang di tambah lagi dengan perilaku Zhoumi tadi.

"Gomawo ya chagy karena kau akan memberikanku baby yang pastinya akan sangat imut dan mengemaskan sepertimu" kata Zhoumi lalu mencium kening Henry.

"Hyung, boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Henry takut-takut.

"Kamu mau minta sesuatu dariku? Ah.. pasti kamu lagi ngidamkan. Katakan lah apa yang ingin kamu pinta, pasti aku akan mengabulkannya bila itu aegya yang memintanya" kata Zhoumi dengan nada yang sangat girang.

"Tapi aku takut Hyung akan marah bila mendengarnya" kata Henry sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani memandang Zhoumi.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu inginkan chagya? Bilang saja, aku nggak akan marah kok" kata Zhoumi lembut sambil menggelus-elus rambut Henry dengan tangannya.

"Hyung, a-aku inging bayi ini digugurkan saja" Kata Henry dengan perasaan takut yang semakin meningggi. Ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Zhoumi dari teduh mencadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Kamu…. Aku nggak akan pernah memenuhi atau pun menyetujui ke inginanmu itu" kata Zhoumi yang sudah marah pada Henry. Henry yang ketakutan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyung ku mohon. Aku tak mungkin mengandung anak ini. aku namja dan aku juga sudah memiliki Clara. Aku sangat mencintainya hyung" pinta Henry dengan sangat.

"Kamu pikir aku tidak mencintaimu dan bayi yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu eoh?" kata Zhoumi dengan nada tinggi. Henry yang mendengar Zhoumi membentaknya jadi semakin takut. Ia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takut saja.

"Hyung…"

"Dengar baik-baik Henry. Berani kamu membunuh bayi itu, aku juga akan membunuhmu. Bahkan aku bisa lebih sadis dari itu" amarah Zhoumi sudah pada puncaknya. "Dua hari lagi kita akan pergi ke Kanada ke rumahmu. Aku ingin menemui kedua orangtuamu. Aku akan melamarmu secara resmi. Setelah itu kita akan menikah" Kata Zhoumi dengan nada tak marah tadi. Ia sengaja menurunkan amarahnya saat melihat tingkah Henry yyang tampak sangat ketakuta.

"Dan kamu, kamu juga harus melupakan wanita itu. jangan pikirkan dia lagi. Kau hanya boleh memikirkan ku dan anak kita" Setelah marah-marah kepada Henry, Zhoumi meninggalkan namja imut itu yang sedang menangis. Zhoumi pergi entah kemana yang Henry tahu Zhoumi tadi pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke keluar dari dorm.

~End Flashback~

Zhoumi Pov

Aku sangat gembira mendengar berita kehamilannya itu. Walau aku tahu ia menderita karena bayi itu yang secara tak langsung sudah mengikat kami berdua. Mau tak mau ia sekarang anak menjadi umma dari anak-anakku. Ia akan melahirkan serta membesarkan anak-anak kami bersama-sama.

Masalah terbesar adalah meyakinkan ke dua orang tua Henry dan juga saudara-saudaranya agar aku di perbolehkan menikahi manja satu itu. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi akhirnya mereka mengijinkan juga.

~Flashback~

Zhoumi Pov

Aku dan Henry pergi ke Kanada, ke rumah keluarga Henry tepatnya. Aku akan melamar namja imut yang akan menjadi umma dari anakku ini kelak. Saat sampai di rumah Henry aku melihat Clara di sana. Kenapa wanita itu bisa di sini? Bagus kalau begitu, jadi aku tak perlu bersusah payah mengatakan kalau Henry itu milikku. Cukup ia hanya diam mendengar maka ia akan tahu semuanya.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kalian pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama itu" kata Mrs. Lau padaku dan Henry. Dia calon ibu mertua yang sangat baik dan juga cantik.

"Kamu kenapa mochi tampak tak bersemangat. Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Mr. Lau yang berjalan mendekati Henry lalu memegang kening Henry untuk mengetahui keadaan anaknya itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa hanya kecapeaan saja appa" kata Henry sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibir kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu" suruh Mrs. Lau.

"Ne umma…." Henry lalu pergi meninggalkanku ke kamarnya. Ku lihat Clara mengikutinya. Apa-apaan wanita itu, cari muka sekali. Aku sedikit kesal melihat yeoja satu itu yang berusaha terus dekat-dekat dengan calon istriku.

"Ah…. Maaf Mr. Lau bisa kita bicara sebentar" kataku yang membuat langkah Henry terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat namun aku hanya mencueki tatapan matanya itu seolah-olah aku tak melihat dan merasa kalau dia tengah menatap kearahku.

"Ada apa Zhou? Tampaknya kau serius sekali" kata Mr. Lau ramah padaku. Aku menyukai sosok calon mertuakku ini. Ia tampak tegas diluar namun sangat lembut didalamnya.

"Aku ingin megatakan….." ku lihat mochi berjalan mendekatiku dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Pasti ia tahu maksudku dan menjadi panik makanya tingkahnya jadi seperti itu. aku sedikit kahawatir melihatnya yang berjalan tergesa-gesa itu. aku takut ia tersandung lalu jatuh. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Henry dan juga bayi kami. Aku ingin kedua orany yang ku cintai itu dalam ke adaan baik-baik saja selalu.

"Tolong hyung jangan sekarang. Aku belum siap" bisik Henry padaku saat ia sudah berada tepat disampingku saat ini.

"Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Menunggu sampai kamu siap? Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu" bisikku di telinganya.

"Tolonglah hyung beri aku waktu" pintanya dengan sangat.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi' kataku sambil beranjak pergi menjauh dari Henry yang masih terdiam melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan saat ini. aku melangkah menuju sebuah koper yang berisi barangg-barangku dan Henry. Segera ku buka koperku mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah menemukannya aku langsung memberikan barang itu yang berupa surat-surat dari rumah sakit pada Mr. Lau.

Mr. dan Mrs. Lau menerima benda-benda yang ku berikan kepada mereka dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Ku lihat Mr. dan Mrs. Lau membelalakan kedua matanya saat membaca surat itu.

"Henry…. Apa benar isi surat ini" Tanya Mr. Lau marah sambil membanting surat tadi di atas meja. Mrs. Lau sudah mulai menupahkan air matanya.

Clara yang heran melihat kedua calon mertuanya itu langsung mengambil surat yang tadi Mr. Lau buang. Ia juga tampak kaget melihat semua itu. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Dengan secepatnya wanita itu pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Clara….." panggil Henry berniat mengejar wanita itu namun dengan cepat ku cegah. Ku pegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat.

"Lepaskan….." perintah Henry sambil melepaskan gengaman tanganku pada tangannya dengan sedikitt kasar. Setelah itu ia langsung mengejar Clara. Dengan terpaksa aku membiarkannya mengejar yeoja satu itu karena aku harus menjelaskan semua masalah ini pada kedua orang tua Henry.

"Yack.! Henry kembali kamu. Kita harus bicara sekarang" teriak Mr. Lau tapi tak di hiraukan oleh Henry yang terus berlari keluar dari rumah dan mengejar Clara.

"Appa tenanglah" kata Mrs. Lau pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Bila mengetahui anak laki-laki kita tiba-tiba saja mengandung" marah Mr. Lau, Mrs. Lau menuntun suaminya untuk duduk disebuah sofa. "Dia itu namja tapi bisa-bisanya di mengandung seperti sekarang. Aku tak habis fikir umma. Kepalaku pusing sekali sekarang" kata Mr. Lau sambil sedikit memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Sudah appa tenang dulu. Kalau appa marah-marah terus bisa-bisa appa jadi sakit" kata Mrs. Lau pada suaminya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" kataku tiba-tiba padahal sejak tadi aku hanya diam saja tak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat kedua orang tua calon istriku. Setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi, Mr. dan Mrs. Lau menatapku tajam.

"Maksudmu apa Zhou?" Tanya Mrs. Lau padaku dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" kataku lagi. Bukankah memang ini tujunku ke Kanada. Bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Henry dan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya. Mr. dan Mrs. Lau masih memandangku tajam. "Anak itu… milikku" kataku dengan semua keberanian yang ada.

"Apa? Jadi kamu….." kata Mr. Lau. Kedua orang tua Henry tampak shock mendegar kata-kataku tadi.

"Ya, aku dan Henry sudah melakukan hubungan tubuh berkali-kali hingga Henry di nyatakan positif hamil seminggu yang lalu" kataku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tak mau berbohong pada mereka karena dengan berkata jujur saja aku sudah bisa menikahi Henry dan menendang Clara jauh-jauh dari kehidupan kami, jadi buat apa aku harus berbihong bukan.

"Aku tahu ahjussi dan ahjumma tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi aku tetap berharap kalian mau member kami restu. Karena aku akan menikahinya secepatnya. Aku nggak mau anak itu lahir tanpa appa. Dan aku juga nggak mau kalau anak itu digugurkan" kataku lagi.

"Memberi restu padamu, nggak akan pernah" kata Mr. Lau padaku. Aku sedikit kaget dengan penolakan ini. ku pikir semua akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Ternyata belum apa-apa aku sudah di tolak. Tapi aku harus tetap mempertahankan hakku sebagai appa dari bayi yang di kandung Henry serta mempertahankan hak bayi kami untuk tetap hidup terus. "Bayi itu harus di gugurkan. Aku tak mungkin mendapat cucu dari anakku yang seorang namja" kata Mr. Lau lagi.

"Tapi anak itu nggak bersalah. Anak itu bukti cintaku dan Henry" kataku bersikeras mempertahankan semuanya. itu anakku dan Henry, hasil dari perbuatan kami. Hanya bayi itu lah satu-satunya yang bisa mempererat hubungnku dan Henry serta dengan bayi itu pula aku bisa mengikatnya agar tak kabur dari sisiku.

"Cinta? Apa kalian sadar kalian berdua itu sama-sama namja" marah Mr. Lau padaku namun aku tetap berusah bersikap tenang. Aku tak mau membuat calon mertuaku ini semakin marah. Bisa-bisa ia akan memaksa Henry mengugurkan kandungannya. Aku nggak akan pernah terima kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Kami sadar.! Sangat sadar.! Saya mohon…. Jangan bunuh anak kami, Ahjusshi. Bagaimana pun anak itu tetap cucu Ahjusshi" kataku sambil bersimpuh di kaki Mr. Lau. Ku buang jauh-jauh harga diriku dengan melkukan semau tindakan memalukan ini. Ini semua semua ku lakukan agar Henry dan bayi kami masih bisa ku miliki.

"Appa, kamu nggak akan setega itu kan" kata Mrs. Lau dengan wajah sedikit memelas melihat aku yang masih bersimpuh dihadapan mereka. "Nggak ada salahnya bukan kalau kita restui mereka. Lagi pula anak yang di kandung Henry itu tetap cucu kandung kita juga" kata Mrs. Lau lagi. Ternyata Mrs. Lau sependapat denganku, aku sedikit merasa senang melihat Mrs. Lau yang mau membelaku.

"Hufh….. Berdirilah Zhou angan seperti ini" kata Mr. Lau sambil menarik tubuhku berdiri. Aku segera bangkit mengikuti perintah calon mertuaku ini. "Apa kmau mencintai anakku?" Tanya Mr. Lau padaku.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya dan juga bayi yang ia kandung" kataku yakin. Yah, bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku begitu mencintai Henry hingga aku merasa bisa melakukan apa saja agar bisa memilikinya. Walau pun dengan sikap terobsesiku ini membuat Henry jadi membenciku, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas Henry harus bisa jadi milikku. Soal ia membalas cintaku itu urusan belakangan.

"Kalau begitu nikahi anakku itu secepatnya. Bertanggung jawablah" kata Mr. lau sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum senang melihat reaksi appa dari namja imut yang sangat ku cintai ini. Aku pun bisa melihat Mrs. Lau juga ikut bahagia sambil memeluk Mr. Lau.

"Ne, sekembalinya ke korea aku akan langsung menikahinya" kataku sangat yakin. Aku sedah tak sabar untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kami dan menjadikan Henry istri sahku.

"Tidak….. Tidak…. Kalian akan menikah di sini dua hari lagi. Aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya" kata Mr. Lau membuatku tambah bahagia.

"Gomawo….. Gomawo Mr. Lau" kataku senang.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku appa" pinta Mr. Lau sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ne, appa" tak ada sedikit pun rasa cangung bagiku untuk memanggil kedua orang tua Henry dengan sebutan appa dan umma. Mungkin karena memang aku sudah di tak dirkan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berbicara pada keluarga Clara secepatnya" kata Mrs. Lau pada Mr. Lau yang tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Ya, cepat beritahu yeoja itu atas kekalahannya. Clara, aku lah yang menang disini. Mulai dua hari lagi Henry sah menjadi istriku dan kamu nggak akan bisa menganggu hubungan kami lagi.

"Ia umma, nanti malam kita ke rumahnya saja" saran Mr. Lau pada pada istrinya itu.

"Mian appa… umma… semua karena aku sehingga kalian harus membatalkan pertunangan Henry dan Clara, aku jadi merasa sedikit tak enak hati" kataku sedikit berbasa-basi. Aku memang jahat kalau sudah berhubungan dengan henry. Jadi jangan heran dengan semua sikapku ini.

"Tak apa Zhou, semua sudah terjadi dan tak akan bisa di rubah lagi" kata Mr. Lau ramah.

"Sekarang kamu pikirkan saja anak dan calon cucuku itu" perintah Mrs. Lau padaku.

"Ne umma pasti" kataku mantap.

_Lihat mochi aku lah pemenangnya. Keluargamu sudah merestui kita. Dua hari lagi kau resmi jadi istriku. Bersiaplah…._

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Author Pov

"Clara tunggu" panggil Henry yang terus mengejar Clara. Namun Clara terus berlari sambil menitikan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah membasahi matanya meninggalkan namja mungil yang juga ikut mengejarnya.

"Clara" Henry menarik tangan Clara sedikit kasar yang membuat yeoja itu berhenti dari larinya dan menatap Henry dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Henry menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mulai mengelap air mata yang membasahi wajah Clara dengan perlahan.

"Sudah, jangan sentuh aku dan jangan temui aku lagi. Urus saja selingkuhanmu dan juga anak yang ada didalam perutmu itu" kata Clara dengan nada bicara yang meninggi. Henry tertegun saat melihat kilatan kemarahan dimata Clara.

"Clara tolong dengarkan aku dulu" pinta Henry yang ingin menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi antara ia dan juga Zhoumi.

"Dengarkan apa lagi? Semua udah jelas. Kamu berkhianat" kata Clara yang sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya walau pun dadanya masih naik turung dengan cepat karena ia mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang segera ingin keluar.

"Clara…. Aku…. Aku…."

"Siapa appa bayi itu?" potong Clara cepat. "SIAPA….." bentak Clara yang membuat Henry sangat kaget. Selama mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, Clara belum pernah membentaknya seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ayo…. Bicara"

"Huh, aku tahu pasti Zhoumi oppa kan appa dari bayi yang kau kandung itu" kata Clara menebak dengan sangat tepat. Henry sedikit kaget saat mendengar Clara menyebut nama Zhoumi. Dari mana ia bisa mengetahuinya, pikir Clara.

"I-ini…."

"Huh, ternyata benar. Pantas saja saat aku di korea Zhoumi oppa tak pernah berprilaku baik padaku. Ternyata ia membenciku karena telah merebutmu darinya" kecewa Clara. "kamu mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Clara dalam isaknya.

"Clara itu semua tak benar. Aku… aku hanya mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku tak berbohong" kata Henry jujur.

"CUKUP HENRY…. JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI" marah Clara.

"Aku nggak membohongimu, Clara. Aku mencintaimu dan aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu"

"Lalu anak bayi yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu…." Tanya Clara sinis.

"Aku akan mengugurkannya" kata Henry pelan.

Plakkk….

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Henry. Henry sedikit meringis sakit.

"Kamu jangan gila. Itu anakmu, darah dagingmu" bentak Clara dengan nada tinggi. Ia sedikit tak habis pikir dengan Henry. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan niat buruk seperti itu.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menginginkannya" kata henry sedikit emosi. Yah, memang kenyataannya ia tak pernah menginginkan anak itu. karena menurutnya anak itu hanya bencana baginya.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk menginginkannya" suara Clara mulai melunak.

"Ka-kamu sadar apa yang barusan kamu katakana Clara? Aku nggak akan pernah bisa melakukannya" kata Henry tegas.

"Henry…. Ku mohon demi aku. Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, lahir dan besarkanlah bayi itu sepenuh hati" pinta Clara. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa kalau ia memang sewajarnya mengalah. Karena ia memang sudah kalah. Zhoumi lah pemenag dalam hubungan segitiga mereka.

"Tapi…."

"Henry… aku seorang yeoja yang juga bisa hamil sepertimu. Apa kau tak kasihan pada bayi itu. dia pasti akan sangat sakit dan sedih bila mengetahui seseorang yang telah mengandungnya ternyata tak pernah mau sosoknya ada" kata Clara. "Tolong.. pertahankan bayi itu. besarkan dia" pinta Clara dengan sangat walau itu sangat sakit. Cukup lama Henry terdiam. Ia sedang memikirkan dengan sangat kata-kata Clara tadi.

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya" kata Henry akhirnya. Ia melakukan semua ini demi Clara bukan demi bayinya atau pun demi Zhoumi karena menurutnya sampai kapan pun ia akan membenci kedua makhluk itu, Zhoumi dan juga bayi yang ia kandung.

"Gomawo Henry. Gomawo….." Clara memeluk tubuh Henry.

"Clara…."

"Biarkan. Biarkan seperti ini untuk terakhir kalinya" Henry hanya bisa diam dalam dekapan Clara. Keduanya menangisi semua yang sudah terjadi. Tapi mereka hanya bisa memandang kedepan. Tak akan bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi.

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again ^_^<p>

Please tinggalkanlah jelak kalian.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Zhoumi Pov<p>

Masalah orang tua Henry beres…. Masalah Clara juga beres…. Sudah dua minggu aku dan Henry menjadi suami istri yang sah. Kami menikah di Canada dua hari setelah aku melamarnya langsung pada kedua orang tuanya waktu itu. Masalah terbesarku kini adalah menaklukkan hati namja cantikku itu. Susah memang apa lagi kami menikah tanpa cinta dari pihaknya. Walau sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku dua bulan lebih, tak ada kata cinta untukku darinya. Yang ku tahu dia membenciku saat ini setelah semua yang ku lakukan. Tapi aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintainya.

Aku tahu aku egois bila sudah berhubungan dengannya. Karena aku ingin dia hanya menjadi milikku seorang. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh merebutnya dariku. Termasuk Clara, yeoja yang sampai saat ini masih ada didalam hatinya dan begitu ia cintai. Tapi aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu dia pasti bisa mencintai dan menerimaku sebagai suaminya yang sah dan juga appa dari anak yang tengah ia kandung.

"Honey bangun ini sudah pagi" ku pandangi namja cantikku ini yang masih terlelap di dalam alam mimpinya. Ku pandangi wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, benar-benar cantik. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya. Ku peluk ia dari belakang, ku kucup tengkuknya dengan rasa sayang. Ia mengeliat kecil akibat ulahku ini.

"Eugh…." Erangnya sambil membalikkan badanya menghadapku.

"Pagi honey" katu sambil mencium bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua tindakanku ini tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun.

"Pagi….." jawabnya pelan saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Cepat mandi. Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya" kataku beranjak pergi tapi sebelumnya aku sempat mengecup kilat kening dan bibirnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya pasrah tak melawan.

Henry Pov

Dua minggu sudah aku menjadi seorang istri. Ya… seorang istri. Muak memang mendengarnya, karena aku namja bukan yeoja. Seharusnya aku menjadi seorang suami. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kini aku tengah mengandung anak dari hyungku yang sudah resmi menjadi suamiku.

"Honey Sudah selesai? Kalau sudah cepat keluar" panggil Zhoumi hyung dari ruang makan.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" sahutku yang segera pergi menemuinnya di ruang makan. Kulihat ia tengah sibuk membawa piring-piring makan dari dapur lalu menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Duduklah" kata Zhoumi hyung yang sebelumnya mengecup keningku. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku ke bangku yang ia tunjuk. Sedangkan Zhoumi hyung juga langsung duduk di depanku. "Makanlah yang banyak" katanya sambil menaruh beberapa makanan di piringku. Aku mulai memakan makanan yang ia berikan. Namun tak semua makanan itu dapat masuk ke dalam perutku.

"Aku udah kenyang" kataku padanya padahal makanan yang ku makan tak ada setengah dari yang ia berikan.

"Ya udah kalau begitu nggakk usah di paksakan. Tapi kamu harus menghabiskan susumu" katanya lagi sambil memberiku segelas penuh susu untuk ibu hamil.

"Aku nggak mau, rasanya nggak enak" kataku apa adanya. Aku memang tak menyukai minuman satu itu. tapi setiap hari aku harus meneguk minuman itu dengan terpaksa.

"Tapi kamu harus tetap meminumnya demi bayi kita. Ayolah" pintanya. Beginilah dia, selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukku dan bayi kami. Tanpa memperdulikan aku suka atau tidak. Aku pun mengalah, aku tak mau ada adu mulut antara aku dan dia karena bagaimana pun pasti aku yang akan kalah. Aku tak pernah menang melawannya dalam hal apa pun karena dialah yang memegang kendali permaianan.

"Gomawo…" kata zhoumi hyung sambil menapatku yang sedang mengelap sisa-sisa susu yang menempel disudut-sudut bibirku dengan punggung tangan kiriku sendiri.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran. Tak biasanya zhoumi hyung berterima kasih padaku tanpa sebab seperti ini.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau menjadi istri dan umma dari anakku" kata zhoumi hyung sambil mengelus-elus penggung dangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum manis keatahku namun aku tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Bukankah hyung yang menginginkan semua ini. Jadi, aku mau atau tidak sduah pasti aku tak bisa melawan lagi buka" kataku sinis, dan disetiap kata-kataku tadi penuh dengan kebencian.

"Ne, aku tahu kamu nggak menyukai semua ini. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku pasti bisa membuatmu mencintaiku" katanya dengan sangat yakin.

"Yakin sekali. Asal hyung tahu saja. Walaupun tubuhku sudah menjadi milikmu seratus persen tapi hatiku tidak. Hatiku hanya untuk Clara. Aku mau menikah dengan hyung juga karena dia. Dia juga yang sudah meyakinkanku untuk melahirkan bayimu ini" kataku dengan penekanan di setiap kata. "Aku mau melahirkan bayimu ini tapi setelah bayi ini lahir aku nggak akan mengakuinya. Kalau kamu mau merawatnya rawatlah. Tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi, karena aku akan kembali pada Clara" kataku lalu meninggalkannya di ruang makan.

Zhoumi Pov

Henry sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini padaku? Tak bisakah kamu belajar melupakan yeoja itu dan menerima kenyataan kalau aku sekarang adalah suamimu. Appa biologis dari bayi yang sedang kamu kandung itu. Kalau kamu belum bisa menerimaku tak masalah, lambat laun aku yakin kamu akan menerimku. Tapi ku mahon dengan sangat, terima bayi yang kamu kandung itu. Itu anakmu juga darah dagingmu, bahkan kamu yang mengandungnya. Tapi dengan sangat mudah kamu mengatakan kalau kamu nggak menginginkan bayi itu.

"Akh…" terdengar suara erangan dari dalam kamarku dan Henry. Apa yang terjadi pada Henry kenapa ia berteriak seperti itu. dengan perasaan khawatir aku berlari menuju kamar mencari sosoknya di sana. Tapi tak ada. Kemana ia pergi.

"Honey, Kamu dimana?" teriakku sambil mengitari kamar kami yang cukup luas, tapi nihil. Kemana dia? Kulangkahkan kakiku kekamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir di kakinya. "Honey, Apa yang terjadi?" aku langsung berlari mengejar tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah itu. sedangkan ia sudah tak sadarkan diri, mungkin karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Tuhan… cobaan apa yang kamu berikan padaku kali ini. aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya ala bride style. Ku bawa ia kerumah sakit terdekat. Aku benar-benar sangat takut. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya dan bayi kami. Tuhan tolong kuatkanlah istriku dan juga bayi yang ia kandung.

Author Pov

Sudah dua hari Henry tak sadarkan diri dari pingsanya yang membuat keluarga dan juga suaminya sangat khawatir. Apalagi bila mengingat pendarahan hebat yang sempat ia alami. Pendarahan itu terjadi saat Henry tak hati-hati melangkahkan kakinya di kamar mandi hinggai ia terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Eugh….." erang Henry saat tersadar dari pingsanya. Di kerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga mata itu terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada di dalam ruangan tempat ia dirawat.

"Honey…. Kamu sudah sadar" kata Zhoumi yang sedari tadi tertidur di sampingnya. Sudah dua hari ini ia menunggu sang istri dengan setia sampai namja cantiknya itu terbangun. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan perintah kedua mertuanya untuk beristirahat. Kedua orangtua Henry sengaja datang ke korea saat mengetahui anaknya mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu" Zhoumi segera berlari keluar dari ruang rawat Henry mencari dokter yang menangani istrinya itu.

"Sayang kamu sadar juga akhirnya" kata Mrs. Lau sambil berjalan mendekati Henry lalu memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat.

"Aku di mana umma? Kenapa kalian bisa disini" Tanya Henry dengan tubuh yang masih lemah.

"Kamu di rumah sakit sayang. Sudah dua hari kamu tak sadarkan diri. Kamu jatuh di kamar mandi dan mengalami pendarahan hebat" jelas Mrs. Lau pada anaknya. Henry mencoba mengingat apa yang telah menimpanya dua hari yang lalu. Di pegang perutnya merasakan masih adakah kehidupan di sana.

"Tenang anakmu selamat. Dokter berhasil mempertahankan bayimu" kata Mrs. Lau sambil mengelus pelan rambut anaknya itu. Tak lama Zhoumi datang bersama dokter yang langsung memeriksa Henry. Zhoumi hanya memandang istrinya dari jauh ia tak ingin mengangu untuk sementara.

^_^ ZhouRy… ^_^

Author Pov

Dua minggu sudah Henry keluar dari rumah sakit. Ke dua orangtuanya pun sudah kembali ke kanada. Tapi saat ini ia merasa ada yang mulai kurang dalam dirinya. Menurutnya kini Zhoumi telah berubah. Tak seperti dulu lagi. Zhoumi tak pernal memperlakukannya seperti dulu bahkan menurutnya selama seminggu terakhir ini namja tampan itu sedang berusaha menghindarnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Henry pada suaminya sedang asik dengan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Zhoumi tak paham sambil terus lahap menyantap makanan tadi.

"Kenapa… kenapa menghindariku terus selama seminggu ini" Tanya Henry lagi.

"Aku tak menghindarimu. Perasaanmu saja"

"Tapi aku merasa kamu menghindariku"

"Kalau begitu jangan dirasakan" kata Zhoumi sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kamu mau kemana" Tanya Henry pada suaminya saat namja tampan itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang makan.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Zhoumi ketus.

"Kamu bilang kamu tak menghindriku. Lalu sekarang apa namanya" teriak Henry dari arah ruang makan sambil berjalan mendekati Zhoumi.

"Aku memang tak menghindarimu. Aku hanya ingin keluar, apa itu salah?" kata Zhoumi. "Apa setiap saat aku harus bersamamu?" kata Zhoumi lagi dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan? Aku menjauh darimu. Apa itu kurang?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Hyung….." panggil Henry pelan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Aku tahu kamu tak bahagia bersamaku. Kalau kamu memang menginginkannya, kembalilah pada Clara. Aku tak akan mencegahmu lagi" kata Zhoumi yang membuat Henry semakin terisak.

"Hyung…." Panggil Henry lagi saat Zhoumi mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Henry yang memegangi tangannya. "Apa kurang cukup? Apa kamu tak puas dengan semua kebebasan yang sudah kuberikan?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menepis tangan Henry yang memegangnya. "Baik kalau itu mau mu. Kamu tak menginginkan anak itu kan? GUGURKAN SAJA" kata Zhoumi lalu meningalkan Henry yang semakin terisak.

"Hyung…. Tunggu hyung…." Kejar Henry.

"Akh….." Henry terjatuh pelan di lantai. Zhoumi mengetahui hal itu, tapi tak ada sedikit pun niatnya untuk menolong sang istri yang sedang meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Hyung….. jangan pergi. Kembalilah….. jebal….. dorawa…" kata Henry sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun Zhoumi tak kembali. Hingga malam datang pun Zhoumi tak kunjung kembali kerumah yang membuat Henry semakin khawatir dengan keberadaan suaminya itu.

"Hyung…. Kamu dimana? Angkat telfonnya" galau Henry sambil nondar mandir di ruang tamu dengan terus mencoba menghubungi sang suami. "Hyung…. Kenapa kamu jadi begini?" Henry mulai menangis. "Kenapa di saat aku sudah bisa mencintaimu kamu malah acuh padaku. Aku tahu dulu aku memang egois tak mau menerima kenyataan. Tapi sekarang aku akan belajar. Belajar menerima semuanya" Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil terus menangis.

"Umma…. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku berusaha mengikuti semua kata-kata umma. Tapi… kenapa sekarang semua jadi seperti ini. aku sudah terlambat umma" kata Henry dalam isaknya.

~Flashback~

Author Pov

(Author: dean d sni…. Izin nonggol bntar. Ni crta wktu si Mochi lg d rmh skit ya… perckpan antara Mrs. Lau ma anaknya Mochi. Crta.a tuh….. eugh… mmmm…. Mmmm…. #d bekap n d tarik menyingkir#

"Mochi…." Mrs. Lau mendekati anaknya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa umma?" Henry merubah posisinya tiduran menjadi duduk dengan bantuan sang ibu.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?" Mrs. Lau membelai sayang rambut Henry.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok umma" kata Henry sambil menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku ini ummamu. Wanita yang telah melahirkanmu. Katakanalah, umma akan mendengarkannya" kata Mrs. Lau. Tak ada jawaban dari Henry, ia hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan bayi yang kamu kandung dan juga Zhoumi suamimu. Iakan?" terka Mrs. Lau.

"Eh… itu…."

"Umma tahu. Kamu tak menginginkan bayi ini kan" kata Mrs. Lau sambil membelai perut anaknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa umma tahu kalau aku….."

"Sudah ku bilang aku ummamu. Jadi jelas aku mengetahui apa yang kamu rasakan" kata Mrs. Lau. Henry hanya terdiam. "Kenapa kamu tak meninginkan bayi ini? inikan anakmu, dan kamu sendiri yang mengandungnya" Tanya Mrs. Lau.

"Aku…. Aku masih mencintai Clara umma" kata Henry akhirnya.

"Lalu suamimu?"

"Aku tak pernah sedikit pun mencintai Zhoumi hyung. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyungku, tak lebih" jelas Henry.

"Kalau kamu tak mencintainya kenapa kamu laku kan 'itu' dengannya?" Tanya Mrs. Lau dengan tampang bingung.

"Itu…. itu karena dia meniduriku secara pakasa" Henry mulai menangis. Butir demi butir cairan bening mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Astaga….." kaget Mrs. Lau sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata nasib anaknya jauh dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Karena itu umma aku tak pernah menginginkan bayi ini. aku ingin dia mati saja" kata Henry tiba-tiba yang menbuat sang umma menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu tak boleh berkata seperti itu sayang. Biar bagaimana pun anak itu tetap darah dagingmu. Walau caranya hadir salah" kata Mrs. Lau sambil memeluk sang anak.

"Aku tak pernah mencintai Zhoumi hyung umma. Aku ingin bercerai darinya. Aku tak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamannya" kata Henry.

"Kamu jangan bicara seperti itu. pernikahan itu bukan hal main-main sayang" kata Mrs. Lau.

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya umma" Henry bersikeras dengan pendirianya.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk mencintainya" kata Mrs. Lau.

"Nggak bisa umma"

"Nggak bisa karena kamu nggak mau mencobanya. Cobalah dulu. Kalau umma lihat zhou sangat mencintaimu dan juga bayi yang ada di dalam kanduganmu" Mrs. Lau mencoba meyakinkan anaknya.

"Tapi aku…."

"Dengarkan umma….. zhou itu sangat mencintaimu. Kamu tahu, kamu hampir saja kehilangan anakmu kalau saja zhou tidak memohon-mohon pada dokter agar kamu dan bayi mu bisa di selamatkan. Bahkan selama kamu tak sadarkan diri dia selalu di sampingmu. Ia tak memikirkan kondisinya sendiri. Yang ia tahu saat itu hanya menunggumu sampai siuman. Umma dan appa memaksanya untuk beristirahat sejenak saja tak ia hiraukan" kata Mrs. Lau pada anaknya. Henry tampak berpikir, mencerna kata-kata sang umma.

"Pikirkanlah semuanya baik-baik nak" Mrs. Lau membelai pelan rambut Henry.

Henry Pov

Apa benar kata umma? Sampai sebegitunyakah hyung padaku? Aku memang tak pernah membencinya. Aku menyukainya, tapi hanya sebagai seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya saja. Apa aku terlalu egois padanya? Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja selama ini. dan aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanya. Pasti ia sangat tersiksa dengan perasaannya yang tak terbalas padaku. Dengan setia dia tetap menungguku tapi aku….. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku mengikuti kata-kata Clara dan umma? Harus kah aku belajar mencintainya? Menerima semua kenyataan yang ada dan memulai semuanya dari awal?

Author Pov

"Sayang apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya Mrs. Lau pada anaknya yang sedang diam termenung.

"Tak apa umma" kata Henry.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kamu istirahatlah. Umma mau keluar sebentar menemui appamu" kata Mrs. Lau. Henry mengangukan kepalanya mengiakan kata-kata sang umma. Setelah itu Mrs. Lau beranjak pergi meninggalkan anaknya untuk beristirahat.

"Umma…" panggil Henry saat Mrs. Lau hampir keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Lau.

"Aku akan belajar umma. Belajar untuk menerima semua yang telah terjadi. Dan…. Belajar untuk menerima Zhoumi hyung sebagai suamiku. Belajar untuk mencintainya" kata Henry pelan. Mrs. Lau tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan anaknya itu.

"Berjuanglah sayang, umma pasti mendukungmu" kata Mrs. Lau lalu beranjak pergi.

Henry pov

Hyung…..  
>aku akan berusaha dan belajar untuk mencintaimu.<br>tunggulah aku sampai aku bisa benar-benar mencintaimu.

~End flash back~

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again... ^_^<p>

Please RnR Oke...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Zhoumi Pov<p>

Sakit… sakit rasanya bila orang yang kita cintai nggak akan pernah mau untuk mencintai kita. Apa lagi kalau sampai orang itu menganggakan kalau dia nggak akan pernah bahagia bila bersama kita. Dan itu lah yang ku rasakan. Aku menikahi Mochi karena aku mencintainya. Tapi dia sedikit pun nggak pernah berniat untuk membalas perasaanku ini padanya.

Mochi apa sebegitu menderitanyakah kamu bila bersamaku? Aku mendengar kamu berkata kalau kamu nggak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamaku. Aku mendengar itu saat kamu berkata pada ummamu. Aku memang mendengar percakapanmu dan umma tapi hatiku nggak cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya hingga selesai. Karena itu aku langsung meninggalkan kalian yang asik membicarakanku.

Kalau kamu memang merasa nggak bahagia bila bersamaku, carilah kebahagiaanmu itu. aku tahu kebahagiaanmu itu ada pada Clara jadi kejarlah dia. Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan menghalangimu. Aku bahagia bila kamu bahagia. Aku akan melepaskanmu, menghapus semua rasa cinnggaku padamu. Walau pun aku tahu pasti awalnya akan sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha.

Mungkin dengan menerima perjodohan dari appa dan ummaku, aku akan bisa melupakanmu dengan cepat. Kamu memang istriku yang sah, banyak yang sudah tahu tentang pernikahan kita dan kehamilan mu itu. Terutama seluruh keluargamu dan semua member Super Junior tapi dalam keluargaku nggak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui kalau aku sudah menikahimu belum lama ini. Mereka hanya mengetahui kalau hubungan kita hanya sebatas bandmate nggak lebih.

Ya…. Sepertinya nggak ada salahnya bila aku mencoba perjodohan ini. Lagian wanita yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu pun sangat cantik walau nggak seimut dirimu. Aku memang nggak tertarik sedikit pun padanya, tapi nggak ada salahnyakan kalau aku mencoba menerima yeoja itu. Mungkin dialah jodoh asliku bukan kamu Mochi.

Author Pov

Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tegap, dada bidang yang menbusung, dan senyum yang sangat menawan berjalan memasuki sebuah drom yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Ia sempat kaget melihat namja cantik dengan tubuh yang mungil sedang terlelap di salah satu sofa panjang sambil memeluk perutnya yang sudah Nampak membesar karena usianya yang mulai menginjak bulan ke tiga.

"Hei, cepat bangun" Namja itu mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja cantik tadi yang nggak lain adalah istrinya sendiri. Namja tampan itu terus mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh istrinya yang masih terlelap agar namja cantik yang ia bangunkan itu segera sadar dari tidurnya.

"Eugh, kamu sudah pulang Mimi?" Tanya namja cantik itu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

_Mimi? Siapa? Aku?  
>nama apa itu? aneh sekali.<em> Kata namja tampan tadi dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidur di sini?" Tanya namja tampan yang nggak lain adalah Zhoumi.

"Aku…."

"Kamu mau menyusahkanku eoh? Kalau kamu sampai sakit aku yang akan repot tahu" marah Zhoumi dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Henry yang mendapat bennggakan kecil dari zhoumi pun mencoba menahan air matanya agar nggak segera jauh. Ia nggak tahu kenapa disaat ia mulai belajar mencintai suaminya, zhoumi malah menjauh dari dirinya.

"Mian…" kata Henry dengan tertunduk. Ia nggak mau memandang wajah marah zhoumi, bisa-bisa air matanya akan langsung menetes begitu saja.

"Ya sudah lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi" suara Zhoumi mulai melunak. Ia tahu kalau henry tengah kenggakutan akibat bennggakannya tadi.

"Ne, aku janji nggak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, Mimi-ge dari mana saja kenapa semalam nggak pulang ke rumah? Padahal aku menunggu terus lho sampai ketiduran disini" kata Henry yang sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan perasaannya lagi. ia nggak ma uterus berlarut dalam kesedihan akibat bennggakan zhoumi tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau kemana. Lagi pula aku nggak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku kan" kata zhoumi cuke membuat senyum manis dibibir henry lenyap seketika.

"Tapi aku kan…."

"Aish, Sudahlah. Hal kecil seperti ini nggak perlu di ributkan lagi" kata Zhoumi malas.

"Ne, kamu sudah makan Mimi? Kalau belum akan ku buatkan sarapan untukmu" tawar Henry dengan bersiap-siap pergi ke dapur.

"Nggak perlu. Lebih baik kamu kemari karena ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan" kata Zhoumi mencegat sang istri yang berniat baik untuk membuatkannya makanan. Henry yang tadinya sudah hendak melangkah pergi pun jadi membatalkan niatnya.

"Apa yang mau mimi-ge bicarakan dengan Mochi?" Tanya Henry sambil berjalan mendekati Zhoumi. Henry pun merebahkan tubuhnya didepan zhoumi yang sejak tadi sudah duduk disofa dengan nyaman.

"Tanda tangani ini" kata Zhoumi sambil melempar sebuah surat yang dilapisi map berwarna sedikit gelap. Henry mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

"I-ini….." air mata Henry mulai jatuh satu persatu saat tahu apa isi surat yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Itu surat gugatan cerai dariku. Aku akan menceraikanmu agar kamu bisa bahagia dengan orang yang kamu cintai" kata Zhoumi dengan santainya. Ia nggak memperdulikan lagi air mata yang menetes dipipi henry.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau kita cerai Mimi" kata Henry sambil memegang lengan Zhoumi. Berharap sang suami akan luluh dan mau membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya. Asal kamu tahu saja, aku sudah menerima perjodohan dari kedua orang tuaku" kata zhoumi santai. Henry sempat shock mendegar kata-kata zhoumi itu.

"Mak-maksudmu apa?" Tanya henry sedikit ta mengerti. Ia berharap apa yang ia nggakutkan nggak menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja secepatnya" kata Zhoumi santai.

"Lalu aku dan bayi kita bagaimana?" Henry mengelus-elus perutnya sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar lebih banyak lagi.

"Kamu boleh mengugurkan bayi itu kalau kamu mau. Aku sudah nggak menginginkannya lagi. Lagi pula aku juga masih bisa mendapatkan seorang anak dari istriku nanti" kata Zhoumi yang membuat Henry semakin terisak.

"Mimi kamu…."

"Sudahlah kita nggak perlu berdebat seperti ini kan. Bukankah kamu dan aku sama-sama di untungkan dengan perceraian ini. jadi cepat tanda tangani surat itu" perintah Zhoumi. Tapi Henry hanya diam nggak bergeming. "Kenapa kamu hanya diam?" Tanya Zhoumi kesal.

"Aku nggak mau menanda tangani surat itu" kata Henry tegas. Padahal ia baru saja belajar mencintai zhoumi tapi disaat hatinya sudah mulai bisa menerima zhoumi, zhoumi malah hendak mencerikannya.

"Aish…. Kamu ini apa susahnya sih, kamu hanya perlu menadatangani surat itu lalu kamu bebas dariku" paksa Zhoumi. Ia sedikit binggung dengan tingkah henry itu. padahal terakhir kali henry lah yang begitu ingin ada percerian diantara mereka. Tapi setelah ia memberikannya henry malah tak mau diceriakan.

"Aku nggak mau" Henry tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"KAMU HARUS MAU AYO TANDA TANGAN" paksa Zhoumi sambil berteriak.

"NGGAK…." Henry pun nggak mau kalah.

"AYO TANDA TANGAN" paksa Zhoumi lagi. Zhoumi tetap memaksa Henry sampai namja cantik itu mau menanda tangani surat cerai yang ia berikan. Tapi Henry tetap pada pendiriannya yang nggak akan mau dan nggak akan pernah menandatangani surat cerai yang suaminya berikan sampai kapanpun. Akhirnya Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dengan paksa agar namja cantik nan imut itu mau menandatangani surat cerai yang ia berikan. Henry semakin menangi terisak-isak di buatnya. Tangannya pun memerah karena cengkraman Zhoumi pada tangannya. Tangannya sakit, tapi nggak sesakit hatinya saat sang suami terus memaksanya.

"TANDA TANGAN SURAT CERAI ITU…" teriak Zhoumi lagi masih terus memaksa henry.

"Nggak mau hyung. Tolong jangan paksa aku lagi" dengan semua kekuatan yang ada Henry mencoba melepaskan gengaman Zhoumi pada tangannya. Setelah bebas dari cengkraman Zhoumi dengan segerah Henry berlari menjauh dari namja tampan itu sambil membawa surat cerainya pergi.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" marah Zhoumi saat melihat Henry merobek-robek surat cerai yang ia berikan hingga nggak berbentuk lagi.

"Lihat…. Aku yang menang. Surat ceraimu itu sudah nggak berbentuk lagi. Aku tetap istrimu yang sah" kata Henry yang masih sedikit terisak namun ia paksakan sebuah senyum kemenangan di bibirnya yang kecil.

"Kamu…. Beraninya kamu" kata Zhoumi sambil menunjuk kearah sang istri murka. "Baik…. Kamu yang memulai semuanya" kata Zhoumi lalu beranjak pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dulu sempat ia tinggali bersama Henry namun nggak lagi untuk saat ini. Sepeningalan Zhoumi, Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemah di lantai sambil terus terisak pelan dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena guncangan saat Zhoumi memaksanya tadi. Nggak lama Zhoumi keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah map yang nggak jauh berbeda dari map tadi.

"Apa itu Mimi?" Tanya Henry dengan perasaan yang tak enak.

"Kamu yang memulai semuanya. Kamu robek-robek surat cerai itu jadi apa salahnya kalau aku juga merobek surat nikah kita ini" kata Zhoumi sambil bersiap merobek-robek surat nikah yang ada di tangannya.

"Nggak…. Jangan Mimi" dengan secepatnya Henry berlari kearah Zhoumi. Ia ingin menyelamatkan surat yang saat itu sangat berharga baginya itu. "Mimi jangan" pinta Henry sambil berusaha meraih surat yang akan Zhoumi robek-robek.

"Menyingkirlah….. aku akan memusnahkan surat ini" kata Zhoumi berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Henry darinya.

"Nggak…. Berikan surat itu" kata Henry masih berusaha. Terjadi rebut-rebutan seperti anak kecil di antara keduanya. Zhoumi masih dengan pendiriannya ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang istri. Sedangkan Henry yang sudah mulai mencintai sang suami pun nggak mau kalah. Ia nggak mau di ceraikan begitu saja apa lagi saat ini ia sudah mulai mencintai sang suami dengan tulus.

"LEPASKAN" teriak Zhoumi sambil mendorong tubuh Henry. Hingga tubuh namja mungil itu terpental ke lantai.

"Akh…"erang Henry saat tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dengan cukup keras. Ia terus memegangi perutnya yang semakin sakit. Di lihatnya darah mulai mengalir cukup banyak diantara kedua kakinya. Ke jadian yang sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia terjatuh di kamar mandi terjadi lagi. Zhoumi yang melihat sang istri terkulai lemas di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya mulai panik. Apa lagi saat melihat darah mulai mengalir di sela-sela kaki sang istri.

"Henry… bertahanlah" kata Zhoumi sambil mengendong Henry ala bride style. Dengan segera ia masukan sang istri kedalam mobil miliknya. Dan senagan cepat pula ia jalankan mobil menuju rumah sakit.

^_^ ZhouRy… ^_^

Author Pov

Dua hari kemudian…

Setelah pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi antara Zhoumi dan Henry dua hari yang lalu, Zhoumi dan Henry nggak pernah bertemu. Padahal hingga saat ini Henry belum juga keluar dari rumah sakit karena pendarahan akibat dari pertengkaran waktu itu.

Zhoumi pun nggak menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah sakit. Padahal seharusnya di saat-saat seperti ini Zhoumi menunggui Henry dan menyemangati sang istri. Tapi hanya kedua orang tua Henry saja yang ada di sana, walau pun terkadan ada beberapa member Super Junior juga yang menjenguknya. Lagi-lagi ke dua orang tua Henry datang saat mendengar sang anak yang kembali mengalami pendarahan. Namun kali ini lebih parah karena belum lama nemgalami benturan saat di kamar mandi kini Henry harus mengalami benturan lagi yang berakibat fatal. Ia harus merelakan sang anak dalam rahimnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Umma…" panggil Henry sambil memeluk sang umma dengan sangat erat.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Lau pada anaknya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Henry penuh kasih sayang.

"Mimi nggak datang lagi ya?" Tanya Henry Karena memang selama ia di rumah sakit Zhoumi nggak pernah datang menjenguknya.

"Mian chagya, Zhou tak pernah datang selama kamu dirumah sakit" Kata mrs. Lau dengan sedih.

"Umma…. Aku gagal. Aku gagal menjadi istri dan umma yang baik untuk Mimi dan anak kami" kata Henry mulai terisak.

"Sudahlah sayang. Semua sudah terjadi. Relakan saja anakmu itu. nanti kamu pasti akan mendapatkannya lagi" mrs. Lau membelai pelan rambut Henry.

"Tapi umma. Mimi nggak mencintaiku lagi. Ia ingin menceraikanku. Rumah tanggaku hancur umma dan semua itu akibat ulahku sendiri. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan ini umma" Henry semakin terisak.

"Sayang…. Sudahlah. Jangan menangis, air mata nggak akan menyelesaikan semuanya" mrs. Lau menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi anaknya.

"Umma apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya henry binggung.

"Pertahankan rumah tanggamu. Rebut hati zhou lagi. Buat agar ia mencintaimu seperti dulu" kata sang umma dengan bijak sana. Wanita paruh baya itu sebarnya sangat sedih melihat rumah tangga anaknya yang hampir hancul. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Zhoumi begitu saja, toh yang memulai semuannya itu anaknya sendiri.

"Ne… umma, aku akan membuat Mimi mencintaiku lagi" kata Henry sambil menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mendapatkan hati zhoumi dan mengagalkan perjodohan suaminya sendiri. Biar bagaimana pun ia saat ini masih sah menjadi istri pertama zhoumi dan akan tetap menjadi istri satu-satunya.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

please comment yah


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Henry Pov<p>

_Sebel….. sebel…. Sebel….._

_Udah seminggu aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan Mimi tetap saja nggak menghiraukanku. Tapi aku masih merasa beruntung karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu Mimi nggak jadi menceraikanku. Walau pun aku masih sedih karena baru saja ke hilangan anak yang aku kandung tapi aku nggak akan menyalahkan Mimi karena ke pergian anak kami itu._

_Akh…. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku ingin sekali berteriak sambil menganggakan 'yack…. Wanita jalang lepaskan suamiku jangan pegang-pegang suamiku apa lagi sampai peluk-peluk dia. Mimi itu milikku. Dia suamiku dan aku juga tetap istrinya yang sah' ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu pada yeoja yang sering Mimi bawa pulang._

_Kata Mimi yeoja itu tunangannya. Wanita yang appa dan ummanya pilihkan untuk menjadi istrinya. Tentu saja istri keduanya. Aku kan sekarang masih jadi istrinya yang sah. Dan aku akan terus mempertahankan itu. aku nggak akan kalah dengan yeoja itu yang kalau nggak salah namanya Yumi._

_Yumi itu keturunan jepang china. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Mimi bersahabat sejak di unversitas. Dan sampai sekarng mereka masih bersahabat karena itu appa Mimi menjodohkannya dengan Yumi. Tapi aku nggak bisa terima gitu aja. Aku tetap istri sah Mimi walaupun kedua orang tua Mimi nggak tahu menahu soal itu._

_Aku pasti bisa mempertahankan rumah tanggaku ini. lihat saja nanti. Mimi pasti akan kembali padaku._

"Gege…. Kamu sedang apa?" Tanya Yumi pada suamiku.

"Membaca majalah. Wae?" Tanya Mimi.

"Mau temani aku pergi tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Mimi tampak berfikir sejenak. _Mimi jangan. Tetap di sini bersamaku. Kamu nggak boleh kemana-mana._

"Ehem….. baiklah. Memangnya kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Mimi.

"Ke rumah temanku. Kemarin aku main kerumahnya tapi barangku ada yang tertinggal di sana jadi sekarang aku ingin mengambilnya lagi." Kata Yumi.

"Ya sudah aku akan mengantarmu kesana" kata Mimi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yumi dengan girang.

"Ne… kamu tunggulah aku di luar. Aku mau mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil dulu di kamar" Yumi dan Mimi segera beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Mimi mau kemana?" tanyaku pura-pura nggak tahu.

"Keluar sebentar" jawab Mimi.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ya" kanggaku sambil bergelayutan manja di lengannya.

"Nggak bisa Henry. Aku kan perginya sama Yumi" Mimi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku. Tapi aku tetap nggak mau kalah. Semakin ku eratkan rangkulan tanganku pada tangannya.

"Henry lepaskan tanganku" pinta Mimi.

"Wae Mimi?" tanyaku.

"Nanti Yumi bisa lihat" nggakut Mimi.

"Memangnya kalau dia lihat kenapa. Biarkan sajalah. Memang siapa dia" kanggaku.

"Dia tunanganku Henry" kata Mimi.

"Tapi aku istrimu Mimi" kanggaku ngeyel.

"Aish kamu ini jangan kekanak-kanakanlah. Aku nggak jadi menceraikanmu bukan karena aku masih cinta sama kamu. Tapi aku Cuma menghargai orangtuamu saja. Mereka memohon padaku untuk tidak menceraikanmu. Karena itu kamu masih bisa jadi istriku. Tapi asal kamu tahu saja aku nggak sedikitpun mencintaimu lagi. Jadi jangan pernah campuri urusan peribadiku. Arraso" kata Mimi dengan nada tinggi. Ku lepaskan pelan tangannya yang sedari tadi ku pegang dan ku peluk.

"Mimi jahat" kanggaku dengan berurai air mata. Dengan segera aku berlari kedalam kamarku. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan aku pun mulai menangis dengan tersenguk-senguk. Aku sangat berharap Mimi mengejarku saat ini. tapi harapanku pupus saat mendengar pintu luar terbuka lalu tertutup lagi.

_Mimi…. Kenapa kamu lebih milih Yumi dari pada aku._

Aku terus menangis sampai air manggaku kering dan capek hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Author Pov

Saat ini Henry tengah asik menguping pembicaraan Zhoumi dan Yumi di telpon.

Aah… ne… jadi kamu akan kembali ke jepang selama berapa hari?" Tanya Zhoumi di telfon.

"Jadi kamu seminggu di jepang. Ne… arraso"

"Baiklah… aku akan menunggumu"

"Ne… annyoung…. Bye" Zhoumi memutuskan telfonya.

_Yes…. Yes… Yes…. Sainganku itu nggak akan ada selama seminggu. Bisa pendekatan dengan Mimi tanpa diganggu-ganggu. Mimi milikku secara penuh seminggu ini. _kata Henry dalam hati sambil ngedance-ngedance nggak jelas.

"Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba yang melihat sang istri sedang bergerak nggak jelas. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Henry jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh… nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok" kata Henry asal.

"Dasar aneh" ucap Zhoumi lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Mimi…." Teriak Henry mengejar Zhoumi lalu bergelayutan manja pada suaminya itu.

"Aish… apa yang sedang kamu lakukan" Tanya Zhoumi sambil memcoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Henry yang bergelayuta mesra di tubuhnya.

"Pingin mesra-mesraan sama Mimi" jawab Henry sambil terus memeluki tubuh suaminya.

"Lepasin. Aku mau ambil minum jadi susah nih" Henry pun melongarkan pelukannya pada Zhoumi.

"Mimi…. Boleh minta sesuatu nggak?" Tanya Henry.

"Hem…" jawab Zhoumi yang sedang meneguk air langsung dari botolnya.

"Aku… mau…. Minta… anak… dari Mimi" kata Henry semangat.

Brusss…..

Zhoumi menyemburkan minumannya tepat di wajah Henry yang membuat wajah dan baju namja imut itu sedikit basah.

"Ih… Mimi jorok deh. Kan Mochi jadi basah nih" kesal Henry sambil mengelapi wajahnya yang basah dengan tissue.

"Mian… mianhae… habis kamu sih mengagetkanku" kata Zhoumi dengan tampang nggak berdosa.

"Tapi aku serius lho Mimi. Aku pingin hamil lagi. Hamil anak Mimi" kata Henry yang kembali memeluk sang suami.

"Aku nggak mau. Kalau mau punya anak buat aja sendiri" kata Zhoumi sambil melepaskan tubuh Henry dari tubuhnya.

"Yack… Mimi aneh deh. Kalau buat sendiri tanpa Mimi gimana caranya bisa hamil" kesal Henry.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri" kata Zhoumi yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Henry.

"Eh… Mimi mau kemana?" Tanya Henry sambil mengejar sang suami.

"Keluar cari udara segar" jawab Zhoumi.

"Mimi ik….."

"Nggak. Aku mau pergi sendirI" potong Zhoumi lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Henry.

_Ih… sebel… sebel… sebel…_ kata Henry sambil menghennggak-hennggakkan kakinya ke lantai. _Mimi….. kamu susah banget sih di nggaklukinnya. Tapi bukan Henryl lau maknae suju yang paling imut seantero jagat raya namanya kalau nggak bisa naklukin kamu. Lihat aja…. Mimi pasti nggakluk ma Henry. Lihat aja tanggal mainnaya Mimi. Mimi saranghae…. Wo ai ni…. Ai shiteru….. I love you….._

Malam harinya hujan lebat menguruy seoul. Dan Zhoumi belum juga kembali sejak kepergiannya tadi sore yang membuat Henry manjadi sangat kahawatir.

"Mimi… kamu di mana sih sekarang? Nggak tahu apa di luar sana hujan lebat. Petir menyambar-nyambar lagi. Mimi…. Nggakut….." kata Henry sambil mondar-mandir nggak jelas di ruang tamu.

Krek…..

Nggak lama terdengar pintu luar terbuka. Henry langsung berlari menuju pintu luar dan mendapati sang suami sedang mengigil kedingian dengan baju yang basah semua.

"Mim….." Henry berlari ke arah sang suami.

Bugh…

Tubuh Zhoumi ambruk di atas tubuh Henry yang membuatnya menindih tubuh tubuh kecil istrinya itu.

"Mimi… berat…." Kata Henry sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mimi kamu kenapa sih. Datang langsung nindih aku. Pengen 'itu' ya…? Kalau pengen di kamar aja yuk…" ajak Henry sambil mencoba untuk membuat tubuh Zhoumi berdiri.

"Eh… Mimi…. Badan kamu kok panas banget ya" Henry meraba-raba kening Zhoumi yang panas.

"Ya ampun Mimi kamu demam ya…." Panik Henry yang langsung membopong tubuh Zhoumi kekamarnya.

"Mimi… kamu berat. Besok-besok kamu sering-sering ke gym ya. Biar nggak berat lagi" kata Henry setelah melenggakkan tubuh Zhoumi di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Henry langsung membuka pakaian bagian atas Zhoumi yang basah karena terkena siraman air hujan.

"Omo… Mimi badan kamu bagus banget" kata Henry sambil membelai lembut tubuh bagian atas Zhoumi. "Kok aku baru nyadar sekarang ya Mimi. Badan kamu nggak jauh beda sama badannya siwon Hyung. Pantesan aja Mimi sering dibilang siwon ke dua. Beruntungnyaaku punya suami kayak Mimi" kata Henry sambil memeluk tubuh Zhoumi yang tanpa penutup atas itu.

"Eh… Mimi ke dinginan ya?" Tanya Henry saat melihat tubuh suaminya yang kembali mengigil. "Mimi sabar ya…" kata Henry yang langsung menangalkan semua baju suaminya dan langsung mengantinya dengan baju tidur yang sering di pakai sang suami.

"Aigo…. Huh… huh… Mimi… huh… huh.. huh… nggak tahan lihat tubuh polos Mimi huh…. Huh…. Huh….. Pingin….." kata Henry di sela-sela ia mengenakan kembali pakaian-pakain sang suami. "Mimi sabar ya…. Mochi pergi ambil kompres buat ngompres Mimi biar panasnya turun ya" kata Henry yang langsung ngacir kedapur untuk mencari barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Setelah semua terkumpul ia kembali kekamar Zhoumi lalu memasang kompres di dahi suaminya dan memasang selimut tebal di tubuh Zhoumi. Zhoumi sudah nggak mengigil kedinginan lagi ia juga sudah mulai tenang dalam mimpinya. Tinggal suhu tubuhnya saja yang masih tinggi.

"Mimi masih dingin nggak? Kalau ia Mochi peluk ya" Henry sudah memeluk tubuh Zhoumi tanpa ada kata-kata balasan dari Zhoumi untuk pertanyaannya barusan. "Mimi… Mochi pergi sebentar ya ambil obat buat nurunin demam kamu" Henry langsung melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Zhoumi lalu beranjak pergi mencari konggak obat.

"Mana sih obatnya" kata Henry sambil meng ubek-ubek konggak obat.

"Nah ini dia" kata Henry lalu mulai beranjak untuk kembali ke kamar Zhoumi.

"Eh… bentar itu apa ya" Tanya Henry saat melihat benda mencurigakan yang ada di dalam konggak obat bercampur dengan obat-obat yang lainnya. "Bukannya ini punya Mimi ya. Yang sering Mimi minum kalau lagi…" kata Henry sambil memperhatikan lekat-lekat botol yang ada di tangannya.

"Kasih yang ini apa yang ini ya?" bingung Henry antara memilih obat yang ada di tangan kanan atau tangan kirinya.

"Aha…. Yang ini aja deh" kata Henry sambil memilih obat yang ada di tangan kanannya. Senyum licik pun terkembang di bibir mungil namja bertubuh kecil itu. dengan cepat ia kembali ke kamar Zhoumi.

"Mimi…" teriak Henry sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Zhoumi. "Mimi…. Mimi…. Tadi sorekan Mimi bilang tuh ke Mochi pikirin sendiri caranya buat bisa dapat anak dari Mimi. Sekarang Mochi tahu caranya. Mimi mau tahu nggak caranya apa" kata Henry manja sambil memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Zhoumi.

"Mau tahu ya…. Sini Mochi bisikin" Henry mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Zhoumi. "Caranya…. Kita lakuin 'itu' sekarang yuk" bisik Henry.

"Mimi…. Jawab dong. Kalau Mimi nggak jawab berarti Mimi mau ya ngelakuin 'itu' sama Mochi sekarang" kata Henry. "Karena Mimi nggak jabaw tandanya Mimi mau ngelakuinnya" senang Henry lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Zhoumi.

"Mimi sabar ya. Mochi mau ke kamar Mochi dulu. Mau ngambil handycham buat rekam permainan kita. Biar nanti Mochi punya bukti kalau Mimi pernah 'gitu'in Mochi " kata Henry lalu beranjak pergi kekamarnya. Nggak lama ia telah kembali dengan membawa handycham di tangannya. Dengan segera ia posisikan handycham tadi di posisi yang strategis. Posisi dimana handycham tadi dapat merekam semua kajadian yang akan ia dan Zhoumi lakukan sebentar lagi. Setelah merasa posisi handychamnya pas Henry kembali keatas tempat tidur sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Zhoumi.

"Mimi udah nggak sabar ya?" goda Henry pada Zhoumi yang sedang asik tertidur. "Sama kalau gitu. Mochi juga udah nggak sabar pengen ngerasain di sentuh bahkan di rasuki oleh Mimi" kata Henry sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mimi… Mochi buka ya bajunya" Henry membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekan tdi tubuh Zhoumi satu persatu secara perlahan hingga kini tubuh suaminya itu polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Henry menelan ludah dengan susah saat menatap tubuh polos suaminya. Apa lagi saat melihat junior sang suami yang masih tidur. Dibelainya pelan dada bidang Zhoumi.

"Aish…. Mimi lupa" kata Henry sambil memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Ah…. Ini dia. Mimi minum ini ya" kata Henry sambil membuka botol obat yang tadi ia temukan saat sedang mengubek-ubek konggak obat. Di teguknya setengah dari cairan di dalam botol itu hingga cairan tadi masuk sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya. setelah itu ia meminumkan sisa dari setengah obat tadi kepada Zhoumi dari mulut ke mulut.

"Nah… Mimi… persiapan sudah selesai. Waktunya acara pembuka" kata Henry dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. "Mimi…. Mari kita buat anak….." teriak Henry girang lalu mulai menyentuh kancing bajunya sendiri. Di bukanya kancing baju itu dengan perlahan hingga terbuka…..

Satu kancing…..

Dua kancing…..

Tiga kancing…..

Empat kancing….

Lima kancing….

Dan….

SSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP….

TBC…. Dulu ya….. hahaha… #author kabur di timpukin masa#

NC.a next part….

Dilarang ada yang protes….

Law protes gx jadi ad NC… #treak pake toa mesjid#

Udah sekarang reader pada comment.

Nggak comment, nggak bakal ada next part.

Langsung ending di sini….


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 8 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p><em>Author pov…<em>

Preview part…..

"Mimi udah nggak sabar ya?" goda Henry pada Zhoumi yang sedang asik tertidur. "Sama kalau gitu. Mochi juga udah nggak sabar pengen ngerasain di sentuh bahkan di rasuki oleh Mimi" kata Henry sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mimi… Mochi buka ya bajunya" Henry membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekan di tubuh Zhoumi satu persatu secara perlahan hingga kini tubuh suaminya itu polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Henry menelan ludah dengan susah saat menatap tubuh polos suaminya. Apa lagi saat melihat junior sang suami yang masih tidur. Dibelainya pelan dada bidang Zhoumi.

"Aish…. Mimi lupa" kata Henry sambil memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Ah…. Ini dia. Mimi minum ini ya" kata Henry sambil membuka botol obat yang tadi ia temukan saat sedang mengubek-ubek kotak obat. Di teguknya setengah dari cairan di dalam botol itu hingga cairan tadi masuk sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya. setelah itu ia meminumkan sisa dari setengah obat tadi kepada Zhoumi dari mulut ke mulut.

"Nah… Mimi… persiapan sudah selesai. Waktunya acara pembuka" kata Henry dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. "Mimi, Mari kita buat anak….." teriak Henry girang lalu mulai menyentuh kancing bajunya sendiri. Di bukanya kancing baju itu dengan perlahan hingga terbuka…..

Satu kancing…..

Dua kancing…..

Tiga kancing…..

Empat kancing….

Lima kancing….

Dan…

* * *

><p>Part 8…<p>

Akhirnya semua kancing yang ada di baju Henry lepas. Segera ia tanggalkan baju tadi. Di lemparnya dengan sembarang baju itu entah kemana. Dan dengan cepat pula ia tanggalkan semua celana dan kain yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. hingga kini ia dan Zhoumi sudah sama-sama naked tanpa satu helai pun di tubuh mulus mereka.

Henry mulai menyerang bibir Zhoumi dengan bibirnya. Di hisap dan di gigitnya pelan bibir Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun membalas apa yang tengah dilakukan Henry itu. saat ini posisi Henry ada di atas tubuh Zhoumi. Kedua namja itu telah hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan.

Henry terus menciumi Zhoumi memasukan hidahnya kedalam goa hangat Zhoumi. Lidah Henry bermain liar di dalam rongga mulut Zhoumi. Mengitari rongga itu dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu dari semua deretan gigi didalam mulut Zhoumi. Saling bertautan lidah, mendorong, mengulum bahkan bertukar air liur menimbulkan suara decakan kecil. Membuat keduanya semakin terangsang. Ciuman Henry turun pada leher jenjang Zhoumi. Di ciumi dan di jilatinya leher itu.

"Eh… jangan sampai ada kissmark di tubuh Mimi. Bisa kacau nanti urusannya" cegah Henry pada diri sendiri saat ia hampir saja meningalkan jejak kemerahan di tubuh Zhoumi saking terbawanya ia pada kenikmatan permainannya sendiri.

"Mimi…. Kamu aja deh yang buat tanda cinta sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuhku" pinta Henry pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang maendengar kata-kata Henry segera merubah posisi mereka. Kini Zhoumi lah yang berada di atas tubuh Henry. Zhoumi mulai melayangkan ciumanya di leher, bahu dan pundak Henry menciptakan tanda merah keunguan yang sangat banyak di tubuh istrinya itu.

Zhoumi mulai menikmati permainannya itu walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya sadar karena sedang demam. Namun karena minuman dan rangsangan yang di berikan Henrylah yang membuatnya terbuai ingin merasakan membali kenikmatan yang telahlama tak ia rasakan. Saat ini meneurut Zhoumi, ia hanya sedang bermimpi melakukan kegiatan yang dulu dering ia lakukan pa Henry hampir disetiap malam.

Zhoumi terus menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Henry hingga mambuat namja mungil nan imut itu mendesah nikmat. Di ciuminya dada Henry yang sedikit bidang ciumannya it terus turun hingga berakhir di junior Henry yang sudah tegang sejak tadi sama seperti miliknya saat ini. Di kecupnya beberapa kali junior Henry lalu dikocoknya junior itu dengan irama yang ritmis membuat namja yang sedang ia permainkan itu semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh… uhhhh….. Mimi nik….. mat….." desah Henry saat merasakan sensasi nikmat. "Mi… mii… masu…. kin… palli" perinta Henry. Zhoumi pun lalu memasukan junior istrinya itu kedalam mulutnya. Di jilati, di kulum dan di hisapnya dengan kuat junior Henry tadi membuat namja mungil itu semakin mengila. Selama beberapa menit Zhoumi terus mempermainkan Henry hingga namja itu mengerang keras tandai ia mencapai klimak di dalam mulut Zhoumi. Zhoumi langsung menelan habis semua cairan cinta yang di keluarkan oleh Henry tanpa neninggalkan setetes pun.

"Hoss…. Hoss…. Mimi…. Kamu hebat. Aku mau merasakanmu di dalam tubuhku" pinta Henry yang masih ngos-ngosan. Zhoumi memandang Henry dengan mata sayu. Dibukanya dengan lebar selangkangan Henry hingga memperlihatkan opening namja kecil itu. Zhoumi mengarahkan juniornya pada opening Henry. Ia tak segera memasukan juniornya itu ke dalam opening Henry melainkan mengesek-gesekan juniornya pada lubang Henry.

"Mimi….. jangan goda aku…. Cepat masukkan…. Aku… udah nggak tahan…." Kata Henry.

Zhoumi pun mempercepat genjotannya. Hingga namja berparas tampan itu berkali-kali menyentuh prostat milik Henry. Henry merasa telah berada di puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika merasakan tegangan di perutnya. Begitu juga dengan Zhoumi. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat klimak diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Henry tersenyum senang saat melihat Zhoumi yang sudah terbaring kecapeaan di sampingnya. Di rasakan openingnya sudah sangat sakit dan juga penuh dengan lendir cinta dari suaminya. Dia hanya bisa berharap perbuatanya sekarang akan membuahkan hasil seperti apa yang ia mau. Ia ingin kembali hamil agar bisa memenangkan hati Zhoumi lagi.

Saat sudah tak merasa lelah Henry kembali mengenakan pakainnya dan tak lupa juga ia kembali mengenakan pakaian yang tadi melakat di tubuh Zhoumi agar namja tampan itu tak mengetahui ke curangannya saat ini. di bereskannya semua bekas aktifitas mengasyikannya tadi sehingga nanti bila Zhoumi terbangun tak akan curiga padanya. Setelah selesai Henry kembali kekamarnya dengan membawa handcham yang meliput semua aktifitas mengairahkannya tadi.

Empat minggu kemudian…

Setelah kejadian waktu itu Zhoumi masih memperlakukan Henry sama seperti sebelumnya, cuek dan tak mau tahu. Zhoumi pun tak pernah curiga kalau ia pernah melewati malam mengairahkan bersama istrinya itu. Zhoumi semakin hari semakin dekat dengan Yumi yeoja yang berstatus tunangannya. Sedangkan Henry mulai menjaga jarak dengan Zhoumi bukan karena ia sudah tak cinta lagi dengan dengan namja tampan itu, melainkan ia sedang sibuk dengan rencana terhebat untuk mendapatkan Zhoumi kembali.

"Dokter…. Bagaimana hasilnya, saya positif hamilkan?" Tanya Henry dengan hati berdebar. Ini adalah kali ke empat ia mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk memastikan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat diharapkannya.

"Ne…. selamat nyonya Zhou. Anda positif hamil empat minggu" jelas sang dokter yang membuat Henry tersenyum kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang ia harap-harapkan akhirnya terkabul juga. Ia hamil lagi berarti masih ada jalan untuk ia mendapatkan cinta sang suami sekali lagi. jujur, saat ini ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Zhoumi. Ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa tak dari awal saja ia memiliki perasaan ini pada suaminya itu. kalau saja sejak awal ia sudah mencintai suaminya itu, pasti saat ini ia sangat bahagia dan pasti anak pertamannya tak perlu hilang begitu saja.

"benar dok saya hamil?" Tanya Henry memastikan. Tampak raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah imutnya itu.

"ne… ini surat keterangannya" dokter tadi member selembar amplop putih pada Henry. Didalammya terdapat sebuah keterangan yang mengatakan kalau ia positif mengandung anak suami tercintanya, Zhoumi.

"terima kasih dok atas bantuannya" kata Henry sang dokter hanya mengangukan kepala sambil tersenyum ramah pada Henry. Dokter itu sudah terbiasa melihat raut kebahagiaan para pasiennya yang mendapatkan kabar gembira berupa kehamilan pada setiap pasiennya termasuk Henry.

"tapi kamu harus menjaga bayimu kali ini dengan baik nyonya Zhou. Jangan sampai kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu terjadi lagi" ingat sang dokter. Yah, dokter yang ada didepan Henry saat ini adalah dokter yang sama yang menangani kehamil Henry sebelumnya.

"ne dokter. Saya pasti akan menjaga bayi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya" kata Henry lalu berpamitan pergi dari ruang dokter tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor rumah sakit Henry terus tersenyum sendiri dengan tatapan mata banyak orang yang melihatnya sedikit aneh. Tak hanya itu ia pun terus menbelai pelan perutnya yang saat ini masih rata.

_Akhirnya didalam sini ada baby Zhou….. buah cintaku dengan Mimi. Yumi… kamu harus segera menyingkir dari ke hidupan kami bertiga. baby saranghae….. kita rebut appa bersama-sama oke….._ kata Henry dalam hati sambil membelai lembut perutnya.

Henry segera pulang ke drom tempat ia dan Zhoumi tinggal di sana ia melihat jelas Yumi sedang bermanja-manja ria dengan suaminya. Tapi ia tak mau langsung melabrak ke dua orang itu. Henry pun tak mau segera memberitahu perihal kehamilannya pada Zhoumi. Ia akan terus melakukan tindakan sesuai dengan rencana awalnya. Segera saja ia ambil barang-barang yang mendukung rencannya lalu pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa memberitahu Zhoumi.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Please tinggalin jejak ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 9 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Zhoumi Pov<p>

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan appa dan umma ya, Tiba-tiba menjodohkanku lalu kemarin bilang perjodohan itu di batalkan. Padahalkan aku sudah mulai bisa dekat dengan Yumi. Apa sih maunya mereka._

Author Pov

"Mimi…" seorang namja imut berlari memeluk suaminya.

"kamu ngapain sih…" Tanya Zhoumi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Henry pada tubuuhnya.

"meluk Mimi lah emang ngapain lagi" kata Henry tetap memeluk-meluk Zhoumi.

"aku juga tahu kamu lagi meluk aku. Tapi lepas dong….. nggak enak nih" kata Zhoumi masih terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"nggak enak apa lagi sih. Kan Yumi udah nggak ada. Eh…. Ups…." Kata Henry keceplosan sambil menutup mulutnya pelan.

"kamu tahu dari mana kalau Yumi udah nggak sama aku…." Introgasi Zhoumi.

"eh… itu…."

"dari mana…?" Zhoumi menatap Henry tajam sedangkan yang di tatap mulai kelabakan.

_Aish…. Kenapa pakek keceplosan sih….. kan Mimi jadi nanyain aku. Mana dia natapin aku serem banget deh….. baby…. Umma takut… appamu nyeremin….._ kata Henry dalam hati.

"Henry…. Jawab pertanyaan aku…" paksa Zhoumi sambil menatap Henry tajam.

"itu….."

_Siapa aja tolongin aku….. umma…. Appa…. Takut….._

"Henry…." Zhoumi makin menatap Henry.

"itu…."

Ting…. Tong….

"itu…. bel bunyi" kata Zhoumi langsung mau ngacir ke pintu depan.

"eit…. Mau kemana" Zhoumi menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Henry.

"mau bukain pintu Mimi…." Kata Henry dengan senyuman tak berdosa.

"kamu di sini aja. Aku masih ada urusan sama kamu" kata Zhoumi.

"terus pintunya gimana?" Tanya Henry.

"biar aku yang bukain kamu di sini aja" Zhoumi langsung beranjak membuka pintu sedangkan Henry hanya terdiam di ruang tamu.

"appa… umma…. Kok di sini?" Tanya Zhoumi saat tahu siapa yang memencet bel tadi.

"mau menemui seseorang" kata Mrs. Zhou lalu masuk tanpa permisi kepada Zhoumi terlebih dahulu.

"appa…. Umma…" teriak Henry lalu berlari memeluk mertuanya yang membuat Zhoumi terheran-heran menatapnya.

"kalian…." Zhoumi menunjuk bingung ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"he.. he.. Mimi peace ya…" kata Henry dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Zhou kamu keterlaluan masak udah punya istri bukannya bilang pada appa dan umma malah diam saja. Jadinya umma kan hampir aja nikahin kamu sama Yumi. Untung Mochi langsung datangin kita dan bilang kalau dia itu istri sah kamu. Karena itu perjodohan kamu sama Yumi umma batalin" kata Mrs. Zhou panjang lebar.

"Henry…." Zhoumi memandang Henry tajam.

"peace…. Mimi" kata Henry sambil memampang dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Zhoumi terus memandang Henry tajam seolah-olah ia hendak menelan namja imut satu itu.

Plak…..

Mr. Zhou memukul kepala anaknya dengan keras karena melihat tatapan mengerikan yang Zhoumi berikan pada Henry.

"appa sakit…" kata Zhoumi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis di pukul.

"jangan pandangi menantuku seperti itu" kata Mr. Zhou sambil menatap anaknya tajam yang menbuat nyali Zhoumi sedikit menciut.

"Mochi…. Babynya gimana sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Zhou pada Henry sambil mengelus-elus perut Henry yang masih rata. Zhoumi yang mendengarnya pun langsung membelalakan mata dan menatap tajam kearah Henry dan ummanya.

"baby baik umma. Tenang aja" kata Henry yang ikut membelai lembut perutnya.

"baby? Baby apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Zhoumi heran.

"lho… kamu belum tahu Mochi kan lagi hamil empat minggu" kata Mrs. Zhou menatap heran pada anaknya.

"hamil? Anak siapa?" Tanya Zhoumi heran.

Plak….

Sebuah bukulan kembali di layangkan Mr. Zhou pada anaknya di tempat yang sama seperti tadi.

"anak kamu lah Zhou. Kamu ini gimana sih" sebal Mr. Zhou.

"tapi…. Gimana bisa. Aku kan…."

"Mimi… nggak lucu ah bercandanya. Kamu kan udah tahu" Henry mengalihkan pembicaraan Zhoumi.

"tapi…."

"udah ah… Zhoum… umma mau ngomong sama Mochi aja" kata Mrs. Zhou lalu membawa Henry pergi. Berjam-jam ibu dan anak menantu itu mengobrol dengan gembiranya. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua Zhoumi pamit pulang.

"Henry…" panggil Zhoumi dengan tatapan setanya saat Henry dengan girangnya berjalan hendak masuk kekamarnya setelah mengantar orangtua Zhoumi sampai depan drom.

"o… ow…. Mimi serem…" kata Henry yang melihat Zhoumi menatapnya tajam berdiri kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari posisinya saat ini. Henry langsung ngacir masuk kekamarnya saat melihat Zhoumi mendekatinya.

Zhoumi pun tak mau tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengejar Henry hingga kekamarnya. Sempat terjadi adu dorong mendorong pintu antara keduannya. Namun aksi tadi di menangkan oleh Zhoumi karena kekuatan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Henry.

"he.. he… Mimi mau apa?" Tanya Henry sambil terus mundur-mundur saat Zhoumi mendekatinya dengan tatapan setan di wajahnya.

"Mimi…." Panggil Henry pelan sambil terus mundur. Tak ada jawaban dari Zhoumi, ia hanya terus menatap tajam pada namja imut tadi sembari terus melangkah sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Henry. Hingga kahirnya…..

Udh dulu ya…..

TBC…

Comment…

Nggak comment nggak di lanjutin….


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 10 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

SUmmary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

"He.. He… Mimi mau apa?" Tanya Henry sambil terus mundur-mundur saat Zhoumi mendekatinya dengan tatapan setan di wajahnya.

"Mimi…." Panggil Henry pelan sambil terus mundur. Tak ada jawaban dari Zhoumi, ia hanya terus menatap tajam pada namja imut tadi sembari terus melangkah sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Henry. Hingga akhirnya Henry terdesak di antara Zhoumi dan dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kamu hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Ya bisalah Mimi. Kan ada yang ngehamilin" kata Henry dengan polosnya.

"Siapa Appa bayi itu?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Ya Mimi lah. Emang siapa lagi. Kan selama ini aku Cuma berhubungan sama Mimi aja" jawab Henry santai.

"Anakku? Nggak mungkin. Kamu tidur dengan namja lain kan. Lalu setelah kamu hamil kamu ngaku-ngaku kalau bayi itu anak aku" kata Zhoumi dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Mimi kok jahat banget sih bilang kaya gitu ke aku. Bayi yang aku kandung tuh beneran anak Mimi. Usianya udah empat minggu" kata Henry.

"Aku nggak akan percaya. Aku udah nggak pernah nyentuh kamu hampir dua bulan tapi kenapa kamu bisa hamil anak aku empat minggu? Pasti itu anak orang lainkan" introgasi Zhoumi.

"Siapa bilang. Belum lama ini kita ngelakuinnya kok" kata Henry tak mau di tuduh begitu saja oleh Zhoumi.

"Nggak mungkin. Aku nggak akan mudah percaya gitu aja" kata Zhoumi.

"Tapi bayi yang aku kandung beneran anak Mimi. Kita ngelakuinnya udah empat minggu yang lalu" jelas Henry.

"Mana buktinya?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Kenapa diam? Kamu nggak punya buktikan kalau kita pernah berhubungan badan empat minggu yang lalu" kata Zhoumi dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak punya bukti. Aku punya kok buktinya" kata Henry dengan berani karena dia sangat yakin tak akan kalah dari Zhoumi kali ini.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku" pinta Zhoumi.

"Oke… tunggu" Henry lalu beranjak ke lemari miliknya mencari sebuah benda yang selama ini ia simpan dengan hati-hati.

"Nih… lihat aja sendiri. Tapi jangan nafsu ya setelah ngelihatnya. Karena aku lagi capek nggak akan kuat neladenin nafsu Mimi yang besar" ledek Henry. Henry memberikan sebuah handycham yang menjadi kunci kemenangannya pada Zhoumi.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap Henry.

"Nanti juga tahu. Udah lihat aja video yang ada di situ. Itu kejadian live lho. Tanpa rekayasa" Zhoumi mengikuti kata-kata Henry di setelnya video yang ada di handycham tadi. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat isi video tadi yang merupakan video dirinya dan Henry yang sedang melakukan hubungan sex.

"Henry…." Panggil Zhoumi pada Henry yang tengah asik berbaring-baring ria di atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa Mimi? Nafsu ya? Nanti malam aja ya. Sekarang aku lagi nggak mood nih" kata Henry sambil tersenyum manis pada Zhoumi.

"I-Ini…. kenapa bisa ada video ini?" Tanya Zhoumi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Henry sebelumnya.

"Ya bisalah. Kan aku yang rekam" kata Henry dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa rekam kejadian ini?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit marah.

"Buat aku jadiin buktilah Mimi. Kalau nggak ada video itu pasti Mimi nggak bakal mau ngakui anak yang aku kandung sebagai anak Mimi ia kan" kata Henry sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kamu…" marah Zhoumi.

"Mimi jangan marah dong. Kan semua demi kebaikan kita" kata Henry.

"Aku nggak mau tahu. Gugurin bayi itu" kata Zhoumi sangat marah.

"Nggak akan Mimi. Mau Mimi paksa gimana pun aku bakal tetap mempertahankan bayi kita ini" kekeh Henry.

"Gugurkan…." Kata Zhoumi lagi.

"Nggak Mimi. Kalau Mimi tetap maksa aku bakal laporin Mimi ke Umma dan Appa zhou" ancam Henry.

"Kamu….. Aish…." Zhoumi yang sedang sangat marah karena ia merasa di permainkan segera pergi dari hadapan Henry.

_Mimi mian…. Sekarang Mimi boleh tak mau menerima anak yang ada di dalam perutku. Tapi aku pastikan Mimi pasti akan mencintaiku dan bayi ini selamanya. _Kata Henry dalam hati.

^_^ ZhouRy ^_^

"Mimi….." teriak Henry sambil berlari kearah Zhoumi yang kini tengah duduk diam di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa sih teriak-teriak" Tanya Zhoumi sebal.

"Mimi…. Mochi Pengen Mimi ngelus-ngelus perut Mochi" kata Henry.

"Nggak mau…" jawab Zhoumi singkat.

"Mimi… kok gitu sih" Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Zhoumi.

"Jangan nempel-nempel" kata Zhoumi mencoba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mimi jangan pergi. Sini aja elus-elus perut Mochi" Henry menarik lengan Zhoumi saat namja tampan itu hendak beranjak pergi. Akibatnya Zhoumi yang tubuhnya tak seimbang jadi terjatuh menimpa tubuh Henry. Posisi mereka saat ini Zhoumi di atas sedangkan Henry di bawahnya. Zhoumi pemandang tajam mata Henry begitu pula dengan Henry.

Chu…

Henry mencium kilat bibir Zhoumi yang membuat namja tampan itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Zhoumi sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh Henry.

"Cium Mimi" jawab Henry polos.

"Mimi…. Wajahnya merah tuh. Malu ya gara-gara aku cium" goda Henry yang membuat Henry semakin salah tingkah.

"Nggak. Muka aku nggak merah kok. Kamu salah lihat aja" kata Zhoumi menyembuyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Mimi mau kemana?" Tanya Henry saat Zhoumi beranjak dari sampingnya.

"Tidur" jawab Zhoumi singkat lalu beranjak hendak kekamarnya. Henry langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kamu kenapa ngikutin aku?" Tanya Zhoumi saat sadar Henry ikut masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mau tidur juga" kata Henry.

"Kenapa di sini. Sana ke kamar kamu aja" suruh Zhoumi. Henry mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak mau. Aku mau tidur seranjang sama Mimi. aku kan istri Mimi masa kita pisah ranjang sih. Jadi mulai sekarang aku bakal tidur di sini" kata Henry lalu naik keatas tempat tidur. Zhoumi memandang Henry sesaat.

"Terserah kalau kamu mau tidur disini aku yang pindah tidur di tempat lain" kata Zhoumi lalu beranjak pergi namun sempat di cegat oleh Henry. Namja imut itu menarik lengan Zhoumi hingga ia terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

"Mimi nyebelin kenapa sih selalu menghindar dari aku? Dulu Mimi selalu ngejar-ngejar aku. Bahkan Mimi sempat memperkosa aku sampai-sampai aku hamil anak Mimi walaupun akhirnya anak itu pergi. Dulu Mimi sayang banget sama aku tapi sekarang…."

"Sekarang Mimi benci banget kan sama aku. Kenapa Mimi? Kenapa? Padahal aku udah mencintai Mimi seperti Mimi dulu cinta ke aku. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan biar Mimi bisa kembali kayak dulu. Bisa membalas perasaan aku saat ini. apa aku harus berbuat kasar kaya Mimi dulu. APA HARUS" kata Henry dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Henry dengan perlahan. Henry mulai terisak pelan sambil menatap tajam pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi tak tahu kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia keluarkan. Ia hanya memandang Henry yang sedang terisak.

"Baik… kalau Mimi maunya kaya gitu. Mulai sekarang aku bakal main kasar ke Mimi" kata Henry tegas. Di hapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Tangan-tangan ramping Henry turun pada bajunya. Di bukannya dengan cepat baju yang saat ini menempel di tubuhnya. lalu di lempar dengan sembarang baju tadi ke sembarang tempat. Di tatapnya tajam namja tampan yang sedang terbelalak melihat tindakannya saat ini.

"Henry kamu mau apa?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan gugup.

"Meminta hakku pada Mimi" kata Henry meniru kata-kata yang pernah Zhoumi ucapkan padanya dulu (ingat super junior story zhoury part 3? Lw gx buka lagi sana part 3. #ngintrogasi reader smbil pegang" pentungan hasil nyolong dari satpam tetangga#).

Dengan cepat Henry menyerang bibir Zhoumi di lumatnya bibir suaminya itu dengan ganas. Zhoumi mencoba berontak dari kegilaan Henry. Di dorongnya tubuh namja imut itu dengan keras hingga tubuh mereka menjauh.

Plak….

Zhoumi menampar pipi Henry keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi putih namja imut itu. Henry meringis sakit sambil memegangi pipinya. Air mata kembali membanjiri wajah imutnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. APA KAMU MAU JADI NAMJA MURAHAN" teriak Zhoumi marah.

"YA… AKU MEMANG NAMJA MURAHAN ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU ZHOUMI" Henry balas teriak.

"Aish…. Jangan tampakan wajahmu lagi di depanku kalau kelakuanmu masih seperti ini' kata Zhoumi lalu pergi meninggalkan Henry yang semakin terisak-isak.

_Mimi kenapa seperti ini? apa tak ada lagi cinta untukku? Apa kau sudah sangat membenciku, apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku? Aku cinta sama kamu Mimi….. tapi kenapa kamu nggak mau mencoba mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu. Apa tak ada cinta itu lagi untukku….. _kata Henry sambil melampar semua benda yang ada di dekatnya.

Henry menangis selama beberapa menit lamanya. Di hapusnya air mata yang membasahi ke dua pipi putihnya. Ia segera turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu mengenakan baju yang tadi sempat ia tangalkan.

Henry melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar Zhoumi. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Zhoumi sedang berada di ruang tamu. Di tatapnya namja itu. Zhoumi langsung membuang muka saat tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu.

_Mimi… kenapa? Hanya memandangku saja Mimi tak mau. Apa sebegitu bencinyakah Mimi padaku. Kalau memang Mimi tak akan bisa mencintai aku lagi… aku akan berhenti mencintai Mimi. Aku tak mau terus merasa sakit seperti saat ini._ kata Henry lalu pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi keluar dari drom.

Henry terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kota yang sudah sepi karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Saat ini ia tak mau kembali ke drom, ia tak ingin berjumpa dengan Zhoumi dahulu sampai ia bisa menata hatinya kembali. Ia juga tak mungkin pergi ke drom suju karena pasti semua hyung-hyungnya akan menanyakan banyak hal nantinya.

Henry berjalan sambil menatap ke bawah tanpa melihat jalan hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang. Hingga orang yang ia tabrak itu terjatuh.

"Mian… gwencanayo?" Tanya Henry sambil menjulurkan tanganya pada orang yang ia tabrak. Setelah di amati ternyata ia menabrak seorang yeoja.

"Ne gwen…." Kata yeoja itu terhenti saat ia dan Henry saling bertatapan. Kini yeoja itu sudah berdiri dengan bantuan Henry.

"Clara…." Ucap Henry saat tahu saiap yeoja yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Henry…." Kata Clara balik.

"Henry…." Clara mendekati Henry lalu memeluk namja imut itu dengan erat.

"Bogoshippo….." kata Clara lagi.

"Nado….." jawab Henry yang juga memeluk tubuh Clara dengan erat.

"Henry….. saranghae….. aku sadar ternyata aku tak bisa lepas darimu. Aku masih mencintaimu Henry. Tolong kembalilah padaku. Aku sudah dengar dari Ummamu kalau kau keguguran bahkan Zhoumi oppa juga berniat menceraikanmu. Jadi kembalilah padaku. Ku mohon" pinta Clara.

"Clara….." ucap Henry pelan sambil melepas pelukan Clara.

"Henry ku mohon… saranghae…" kata Clara.

"Jeongmal saranghae…." Kata Clara lagi. Henry terdiam memandangi Clara. Clara terdiam pula menunggu jawaban dari Henry. Perlahan Henry memberi sebuah senyum termanisnya lalu menarik Clara kembali dalam pelukannya.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

kl kalian menghargai aku, please comment n buat para SR, gomawo udah baca. but please next time TINGGALKAN JEJAK.

Mianhae... Belum bisa balas review kalian semua d chap" kemarin #deep Bow


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 11 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

SUmmary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Zhoumi Pov<p>

_Sudah tiga hari Henry nggak kembali, tepatnya setelah malam itu terjadi. Henry pergi dari rumah sambil menangis. Entah saat ini ia ada dimana. Aku bingung sekarang, umma berniat kemari ingin menemui Henry. Tapi apa yang haru ku kanggakan pada umma kalau ia kemari tapi nggak menemukan orang yang tengah ia cari._

_Henry…. Sebenarnya kamu dimana? Jangan membuatku jadi merasa bersalah begini. Apa ku telfon saja ia. Menanyakan sekarang dia dimana dan sekalian menyuruhnya kembali karena umma akan berkunjung ke drom sebentar lagi._

Tanpa fikir panjang aku lalu mengambil handphoneku dan menekan beberapa nomor. Kudekatkan handphone yang ada di tanganku ke telinga menunggu jawaban di sebrang sana.

"Yoboseyo….." kanggaku saat telfonku di angkat oleh Henry.

"Yoboseyo…" jawab orang di sebrang sana.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanyaku karena ku tahu yang mengangkat telfon bukanlah Henry. Ini suara seorang yeoja yang sepertinya nggak asing lagi ditelingaku. "Maaf ini siapa. Apa Henry baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku lagi karena nggak ada jawaban dari sebrang.

"Ne… dia baik-baik saja" kata yeoja itu.

"Bisa bicara dengan Henry?" tanyaku.

"Mian…. Henrynya sedang mandi. Apa ada pesan? Nanti akan saya sampikan" kata yeoja itu.

"Ah… bilang saja aku menelfonnya dan bilang ke dia agar cepat pulang. Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa ya?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan yeoja ini.

"Aku kekasihnya Henry. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya yeoja itu balik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bertanya. Ya sudah kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pesanku tadi pada Henry" kanggaku lalu memutuskan hubungan telfon.

Ting…. Tong…..

_Bunyi bel… sepertinya ada yang datang. Jangan-jangan itu umma. Aduh… bagaimana ini? aku mondar-mandir sesaat sampai akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membuka pintu. Dan benar saja, yang datang adalah umma. Bagaimana ini, tamatlah aku di tangan umma._

"Kenapa buka pintunya lama sih Zhou?" Tanya umma padaku.

"Mian umma tadi aku lagi di kamar menelfon Henry" kanggaku sedikit bohong tapi ada benarnya juga.

"Lho…. Memangnya Mochi kemana Zhou" Tanya umma.

"Sedang keluar umma" jawabku.

"Kenapa dia bisa pergi. Apa kamu nggak menganggakan kalau umma mau menemuinya?" Tanya umma.

"Dia…. Dia sudah pergi sejak sebelum umma menelfonku tadi" kanggaku berbohong.

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu. Biar umma tunggu saja dia" umma masuk keruang tamu lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Zhou buatkan minum dulu ya umma" kata ku lalu ngacir kedapur nggak lama. "Ini minumannya umma" kata ku sambil melenggakkan segelas jus di atas meja yang ada di depan umma. Umma pun segera meminum jus buatanku itu.

"Masih enak buatan Mochi" komentar umma tentang jus buatanku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya itu. memang ku akui semua makanan dan minuman buatan Henry memang yang paling enak buatku. "Kenapa kamu nggak menemani Mochi pergi Zhou" Tanya umma tiba-tiba.

"Ia nggak mau aku temani umma. Katanya dia ingin pergisendiri saja" jawabku.

"Seharusnya kamu temani dia. Mochikan sedang hamil apa kamu nggak kahawatir bila terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya umma.

"Tentu saja umma. Dia kan sedang hamil anakku" kataku bohong.

"Umma senang akhirnya kamu akan punya anak Zhou. Apa lagi itu dari rahim Mochi. Umma cukup menyukai namja itu. dia imut… pasti nanti cucuku akan sangat lucu sekali" girang umma. Aku pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata wanita yang ku cintai ini.

Aku dan umma terus mengobrol hingga nggak terasa kalau kami sudah bercerita panjang lebar hingga satu jam lebih. Kami berdua berhenti bercerita saat pintu drom terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja yang sedang kami bicarakan sejak tadi.

_Tunggu…. Kenapa wajah Henry muram sekali. Ia tampak nggak bersemangat. Matanya juga sedikit bengkak. Apa ia menagis terus menerus? Pasti semua karena penolakanku tiga hari yang lalu. Pasti dia sangat sakit hati padaku._

"Mochi…. Kamu dari mana saja? Kata Zhou kamu keluar. Tapi kenapa nggak mengajak Zhou sih" kata umma yang menghampiri Henry lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi sendiri umma" kata Henry masih dengan wajah muramnya.

"Lain kali kamu harus pergi bersama Zhou. Jangan pergi sendiri. Ingat kamu sedang hamil kalau ada apa-apa padamu dan saat itu nggak ada Zhou bagaimana?" Tanya umma pada Henry.

"Ne umma lain kali aku nggak akan pergi sendiri lagi" jawab Henry lemah.

"Kamu kenapa Mochi. Kamu sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Tanya umma sambil memeriksa ke adaan Henry.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma. Hanya kecapeaan karena habis dari luar" kata Henry yang ku tahu kalau itu semua bohong.

"Kalau begitu kamu istirahatlah. Biar Zhou menjagamu. Mian umma sudah harus pulang umma lapa kalau hari ini umma ada acara penting" kata umma pada Henry.

"Nggak apa umma. Umma pulang saja dan hati-hati di jalan ya" kata Henry.

"Kamu juga. Istirahatlah, umma nggak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu dan cucu umma" kata umma yang mendapat anggukan dari Henry. Aku dan hanry mengantar kepergian umma sampai depan drom.

"Kamu dari mana saja nggak pulang selama tiga hari" Tanyaku pada Henry yang hampir masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ketempat yang bisa menenangkan hatiku" jawabnya pelan.

"Ketempat yeoja kekasihmu itu?" tanyaku menginggat yeoja yang tadi mengangkat telfonku.

"Ia… nggak ada salahnya bukan" katanya lalu beranjak pergi memasuki kamarnya.

_Apa-apaan itu sikapnya. Terserah… aku nggak mau memikirkan masalah dia dan kekasihnya yang mana pun._

Author Pov

Henry dan Zhoumi sedang menyantap sarapan pagi dengan serius. Nggak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Hingga tercipta suasana sarapan pagi yang hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring hingga menimbulkan suara-suara berisik.

Ting….. tong…

Suara bel berbunyi. Henry segera berdiri dari tempatnya berniat untuk membukakan pintu. Ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi pemandang kepergian Henry sesaat lalu kembali focus pada makanannya. Nggak lama Henry kembali ke ruang makan bersama seorang yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang bergelayutan mesra di tangan namja imut itu.

"Clara…." Kaget Zhoumi saat melihat yeoja yang pernah menjadi bagian terspesial dari diri istrinya dulu.

"Hai…. Zhou oppa. Lama ya nggak berjumpa. Terakhir kali kita pertemu saat pernikahan oppa dan Henry di Canada" kata Clara lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Ia duduk tepat di samping Henry dan di depan Zhoumi.

"Ne…. lama nggak berjumpa. Kenapa kamu bisa ada di korea?" Tanya Zhoumi yang heran melihat kehadiran yeoja yang pernah membuatnya sangat cemburu itu.

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu aku mulai tinggal di sini oppa" jawab Clara sambil tersenyum manis pada Zhoumi.

"Oh ya honey aku mau minta barangku yang kamu bawa dari rumahku kemarin ya" kata Clara pada Henry. Zhoumi hampir tersedak saat mendengar kata 'honey' yang di ucapkan oleh Clara untuk istrinya.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Henry singkat sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Itu lho…. Buku novel. Kan aku udah bilang kemarin….. bukunya jangan di bawa dulu. Aku kan belum selesai baca. Malah langsung main bawa pulang aja kamu. Udah sini balikin" kata Clara sedikit cemberut.

"Ne… nggak usah ngamuk gitu dong. Ia aku ambilin, tunggu di sini ya" kata Henry sambil mencubit hidung Clara pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Clara dan Zhoumi di ruang makan.

"Kalian….." kata Zhoumi saat sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Ne… oppa. Aku dan Henry kembali. Kami mau memulai semua dari awal lagi" kata Clara sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kan….."

"Aku tahu semua kok oppa. Aku tahu masalah Henry yang ke guguran, oppa yang mau menceraikan Henry dan masalah kehamilan baru dia" kata Clara memotong perkataan Zhoumi. "Dan aku juga tahu oppa suami sah Henry. Mungkin oppa bisa memiliki tubuh Henry bahkan anak dari dia. Tapi aku pastikan aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Henry sepenuhnya. Soal bayi yang ada di kandungan Henry, aku akan menerima dia sebagai anakku. Jadi oppa, kita bersaing untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi Henry ok. Aku menantangmu oppa. Tapi aku lebih menyukai kalau oppa langsung memilih mundur saat ini juga" kata Clara lalu pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih diam mematung.

Zhoumi Pov

_Aish…. Apa itu nggak salah? Aku di tantang sama nenek sihir satu itu. kenapa dia balik lagi sih. Oke…. Aku terima tantanganmu Clara. Akan aku pastikan Henry jadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku akan mendepakmu untuk kedua kalinya._

_Mochi… mianhae… selama beberapa minggu ini aku membencimu. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir saat kamu pergi dari rumah. Sepertinya aku memang nggak bisa jauh darimu. Aku mencintaimu juga Mochi. Berkali-kali ku coba dan ku yakinkan diriku kalau aku nggak mencintaimu ternyata aku nggak bisa. Hatiku tetap saja kembali lagi padamu. Oke… Zhoumi berjuanglah….. dapatkan lagi istrimu… Clara… bersiap-siaplah menerima kekalahan._

Author Pov

Zhoumi sedang memandangi Henry dan Clara dengan geram. Dua anak manusia itu tengah asik bercengkrama di ruang tamu. Clara mengelus-elus lembut perut Henry yang membuat hati Zhoumi menjadi semakin panas.

"Honey mau makan ini nggak?" Tanya Clara sambil menunjukan buah jeruk yang ada di tangannya. Henry hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Clara. Yeoja itu segara mengupas jeruk yang ada di tangannya tadi. "Aku suapin ya honey" kata Clara yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Henry. Clara ingin menyuapi Henry tapi bukan dengan tangannya melainkan dengan bibirnya.

_Yack…. Apa-apa itu nenek sihir. Harus di cegah itu. _kata Zhoumi dalam hati. Zhoumi mendekati Henry dan Clara yang sedang ingin suap-suapan buah jeruk dari mulut ke mulut.

"Minggir-minggir" kata Zhoumi yang membuat Henry dan Clara menghentikan aktifitasnya karena tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi duduk di antara keduanya. Clara jadi sebal di buatnya. Karena rencananya jadi gagal gara-gara datang seorang penganggu. "Mochi….. babynya nggak apa-apakan?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Henry yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Zhoumi menelus-elus perut Henry pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Henry sambil tersenyum manis pada Zhoumi.

"Honey…. Ini jeruknya gimana?" Tanya Clara yang ada di samping kiri Zhoumi. "Mau di sam….. hemmmmm" Zhoumi membekap mulut Clara dengan tangan kirinya.

"Nggak usah di dengar ya chagy kata-kata Clara. Mending kamu minum susunya dulu ya" kata Zhoumi sambil memberikan segelas susu yang tadinya terlenggak di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka. Henry menerima segelas susu yang di berikan Zhoumi. Ia pun langsung meneguk minuman itu dengan perlahan.

"Hemm…. Mmmm…." Clara memukul Zhoumi pelan karena namja tampan itu nggak kunjung melepaskan mekapannya di mulut bahkan wajah Clara karena ia membekap Clara dengan bantal kecil yang memang selalu ada di sofa. Zhoumi pun segara melepaskan bekapannya.

"Oppa mau bunuh aku ya. Oppa licik nih" kata Clara dengan suara berbisik.

"Siapa yang licik. Kamu tuh yang licik pake acara suap-suapan pake bibir segala" balas Zhoumi juga dengan berbisik.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Henry yang sedari tadi melihat dua orang yang ada di sampingnya sedang berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Bukan hal penting kok honey" kata Clara.

"Ia chagy. Bukan hal penting. Clara Cuma bilang dia udah mau pulang ia kan Clara" kata Zhoumi sambil menatap tajam Clara yang ada di samping kirinya. Henry yang ada di samping kanannya nggak tahu kalau saat ini suaminya sedang memandang tajam pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi oppa aku…"

"Udah Clara. Kamu udah mau pulangkan, ayo oppa antar sampai pintu depan" kata Zhoumi yang langsung menarik paksa Clara. Padahal tadinya Clara ingin membatah kata-kata Zhoumi barusan.

"Oppa licik ih…. Aku masih mau di sini. Aku belum mau pulang" kata Clara berusaha kembali keruang tamu.

"Nggak bisa. Ini udah malam" kata Zhoumi yang kembali menarik Clara keluar dari pintu drom.

"Baru juga jam 9 malam" kata Clara sambil kembali mencoba masuk kedalam drom.

"Karena udah jam Sembilan malam makanya kamu harus pulang" kata Zhoumi sambil terus mencegah Clara yang ingin masuk kedalam.

"Nggak mau aku masih mau di sini. Masih mau berduaan sama honey" kata Clara.

"Nggak boleh. Kamu kan udah dari pagi di sini. Jadi udah sepantasnya kamu pulang sekarang" Zhoumi dan Clara saling menatap tajam selama beberapa detik. Hingga….

Brak…

Zhoumi membanting pintu dengan keras di depan wajah Clara.

"Yack…. Oppa kok di tutup sih. Buka pintunya oppa" teriak Clara dari arah luar drom.

"Nggak mau. Udah sana kamu pulang aja. Oppa sama Henry mau tidur dan melakukan…" Zhoumi sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya untuk mengoda Clara. Niat Zhoumi pun berhasil karena terdengar teriakan Clara yang semakin histeris di luar sana. Zhoumi tertawa sesaat lalu beranjak kembali ke ruang tamu menemui Henry lagi.

"Mau kemana chagy?" Tanya Zhoumi karena ia melihat Henry beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

"Mau kekamar tidur" jawab Henry pelan lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Eh… kok Mimi ngikutin aku sih?" Tanya Henry saat sadar Zhoumi juga ikut masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mau tidur sama kamu lah. Nggak boleh ya?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur bersama Henry.

"Boleh kok. Mimikan suami aku, jadi nggak ada yang bisa ngelarang Mimi buat tidur seranjang sama aku" kata Henry sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ya udah kalau gitu kita tidur aja ya sekarang. Kamu pasti capekkan" kata Zhoumi ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Henry. Henry mengiakan kata-kata suaminya itu. di pejamkan matanya perlahan hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

Zhoumi yang belum tertidur terus memandangi wajah imut istrinya itu. sudah lama ia nggak lagi melihat wajah tidur Henry di sampingnya. Ia belai pelan pipi namja imut itu nggak ingin tidurnya jadi terusik.

"Chagy saranghae…." Kata Zhoumi pelan lalu mengecup kening Henry. Ia pun lalu memejamkan matanya. Dua namja itu akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Zhoumi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Henry dengan erat seolah-olah ia nggakut kalau namja cantik nan imutnya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

^_^ TBC Again.. ^_^

* * *

><p>Nurulelfshawol: saya sudah update, sudah baca? Jangan lupa comment ya.<p>

kim eun min: ga apa", gomawo udah comment. Comment lagi ya.

Siders: gwenchana, gomawo udh comment. Comment lagi ya.

DongHwa-sshi: liat saja nti, bisa jadi ini crta akan jadi sad ending.

Yully: crta.a emg sengaja d buat cepat alur.a…

* * *

><p>Please comment ya.!<p>

q lagi kena penyakin krisis PD buat + posting ff nih.

jadi q harap dg baca comment" dri kalian q jd semangat lagi buat ff.a..


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Super Junior Story Zhoury Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 12 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

SUmmary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Matahari pagi bersinar sangat terang mengusik seorang namja tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Di raba-rabanya ruang yang ada di sampingnya untuk mencari sosok namja cantik yang semalam terlelap di sampingnya.

Kosong…

Itulah hal yang ia ketahui saat tak merasakan seseorang di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya mencari sosok namja cantik nan imut yang seharusnya masih ada di sampingnya. Di edarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Namun tetap tak ada sosok yang ia cari.

Namja tampan itu segera turun dari atas ranjang ingin memastikan di mana keberadaan malaikat cantik yang tengah membawa calon buah hatinya. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Hoek… hoek….

Terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi. Zhoumi yang tak lain adalah namja tampan tadi segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia baru saja menyentuh knop pintu. Di pasang pendengaranya baik-baik. Setekah yakin kalau suara tadi berasal dari kamar mandi ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat asal suara itu.

Tok…. Tok… tok….

"Chagy… kamu didalam?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil mengetuk pintu pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ada di dalam. Yang ada hanya suara seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah. Zhoumi yang kahawatir terjadi sesuatu segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang memang tak di kunci dari dalam.

"Kkkkyyyyyaaaaa…." Teriak Henry histeris saat melihat Zhoumi masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa izin darinya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh… Mi-mian chagy…. Aku asal masuk. Aku keluar lagi ya…!" kata Zhoumi yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu. Ia baru saja melihat pemandangan indah yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lihat lagi sejak ia berniat menceraikan istri cantiknya itu. Zhoumi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

_Mochi…. Walaupun lagi hamil kamu masih tetap mengoda ya. Jadi pingin nih… tapi tadi pemandangannya kurang hot tuh. Mochi masih pake handuk sih. Coba nggak ada handuknya di pinggang Mochi. Pasti aku udah serang dari tadi. Aish…. Jadi nafsukan. Mochi mau nggak ya? Mochi mau ya… ya… ya…. _Kata Zhoumi dalam hati sambil kembali tiduran di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Klek…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka keluar seorang namja cantik dari dalamnya. Namja itu masih berpenampilan sama seperti tadi, hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Namja itu melangkah menuju lemari pakaian lalu sibuk sendiri memilih baju mana yang akan ia kenakan.

Zhoumi yang melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka segera merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia memandang lekat tubuh Henry yang semakin mengodanya itu. berkali-kali ia menelan ludah dengan sangat susah karena pemandangan indah di depan matanya saat ini.

"Mimi….. kok diam aja?" Tanya Henry tanpa melihat orang yang di ajaknya bicara. Ia masih sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Mimi…." Panggil hanry lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari yang di panggil.

"Eh…. Mimi ngapain?" Tanya Henry yang kaget saat Zhoumi memeluknya dari belakang. "Ih…. Mimi geli" kata Henry lagi saat ia merasakan nafas berat Zhoumi di tengkuknya. Zhoumi juga mulai menciumi tengkuk Henry pelan namun penuh hasrat.

"Chagy…. Aku kepingin. Mau ya…." Kata Zhoumi di telinga Henry. Henry tersenyum sesaat lalu mengangukan kepalanya. Zhoumi yang mendapat respon dari istrinya langsung mengiring pelan tubuh Henry ke tempat tidur. Di rebahkannya pelan tubuh Henry di sana.

"Mimi lihat apa?" Tanya Henry malu karena Zhoumi memandangnya tajam dengan senyum di bibir yang sulit di artikan oleh Henry.

"Kamu cantik chagy" goda Zhoumi yang membuat wajah Henry jadi merona merah.

"Udah ah… jangan goda aku. Jadi nggak nih?" Tanya Henry dengan lirikan nakalnya yang membuat Zhoumi semakin ingin menerkamnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi Zhoumi langsung melumat bibir ranum Henry. Henry juga membalas melumat bibir Zhoumi agar mengimbangi permainan suaminya itu.

Zhoumi memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Henry hingga lidah keduanya saling bertautan. Erangan-erangan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir kecil milik Henry yang membuat Zhoumi semakin ingin merasakan tubuh istri yang telah lama tak ia jamah itu.

"Ah… Hah…" desah Henry saat ciuman liar Zhoumi berpindah kelehernya meninggalkan sebuah tanda merah indah disana. Zhoumi kembali melumat bibir Henry sambil meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas Henry yang memang sudah tak mengenakan apa pun sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi.

Ting….. tong…. Suara bel berbunyi. Zhoumi tak menghiraukannya, ia terus menjelajahi leher jenjang Henry.

"Mimi…. Berhenti" pinta Henry sambil menjauhkan tubuh Zhoumi dari tubuhnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Zhoumi yang tak mengerti kenapa Henry ingin ia menghentikan aksinya. Padahal ia sudah sangat terangsang sekarang.

"Ada yang datang" jawab Henry.

"Biarkan sajalah. Kita lanjutkan aja ya" kata Zhoumi yang langsung menyerang tubuh Henry lagi.

Ting…. Tong…. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Tapi kali ini lebih sering dari yang sebelumnya. Entah siapa yang memencet bel seperti orang yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Mimi… udah. Sana buka pintunya. Kasiankan kalau tamunya nunggu lama" kata Henry yang lagi-lagi menghentikan aksi liar Zhoumi. Zhoumi tak beranjak dari atas tubuh Henry. Ia tetap menindin namja cantik nan imut itu.

"Mimi….." kata Henry dengan penekanan sambil memandang tajam Zhoumi.

"Ne.. Ne.. Aku buka pintunya. Tapi nanti di sambung lagikan" kata Zhoumi yang beranjak dari atas tubuh Henry.

"Ne, udah sana cepat buka pintunya" suruh Henry. Dengan malas dan perasaan dongkol karena aksinya di kacaukan Zhoumi berjalan pelan menuju pintu drom.

_Huwa….. siapa sih yang pagi-pagi datang. Ganggu aja… nggak tahu apa aku lagi mau merasakan surga dunia sama istriku tercinta. Bikin kesal aja nih orang…._ Kata Zhoumi dalam hati. Di bukanya pelan pintu drom.

Bugh….. Kepala Zhoumi terbentur pintu saat sang tamu masuk tanpa izin sambil mendorong pintu dengan keras. Jelas saja Zhoumi yang ada di dekat pintu itu jadi terhantuk kepalanya. Zhoumi menghendus kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"CLARA…" teriak Zhoumi tambah kesal saat tahu siapa tamu tak di undang yang sudah lancang mengangu kesenangan dan merubah moodnya di pagi hari.

"He..He… Mian oppa nggak sengaja" kata Clara sambil tertawa cengegesan. "Tadi aku nggak tahu kalau oppa ada di belakang pintu. Kalau aku tahu tadi pasti aku banting pintunya lebih kuat" kata Clara yang membuat Zhoumi semakin kesal.

"CLARA….." teriak Zhoumi kesal.

"O'oow… Kayaknya harus kabur nih" kata Clara yang hendak kabur.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil mencengkram kerah baju bagian belakang Clara saat yeoja satu itu hendak kabur masuk kedalam drom.

"Aku… Aku mau….." Clara tersenyum sedikit gugup.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap tajam yeoja yang ada di hatapannya saat ini.

"Mau….. Honey…" kata Clara sambil melepas cengkraman Zhoumi lalu berlari kearah Henry yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap ia kenakan. Clara langsung memeluk mesra Henry yang membuat Zhoumi semakin kesal dan jengkel.

"Yack.! lepaskan istriku. Jangan sentuh-sentuh dia" Zhoumi menjauhkan Henry dari jangkamuan Clara.

"Oppa apa-apaan sih. Kembaliin honeyku" kata Clara jengkel.

"Mwo…. Honey. Mochi itu istriku" kata Zhoumi menatap tajam Clara.

"Aku juga tahu oppa. Tapi dia juga honeyku" kata Clara tak mau kalah. Clara kembali memeluk Henry, ia bergelayutan mesra di tangan kiri Henry.

"Nggak boleh dan nggak akan pernah boleh. Mochi itu hanya akan jadi milikku, karena dia istriku dan calon umma dari anakku yang tengah dia kandung sekarang" kata Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan kanan Henry.

"Nggak…. Honey milikku…." Kata Clara sebal sambil menarik tanagan kiri Henry agar namja imut itu mendekat padanya.

"Miliku…." Zhoumi pun tak mau kalah ia menatap Clara tajam sambil menarik tangan kanan Henry.

"Milikku…" kata Clara kekeh. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi tarik menarik antara Zhoumi dan Clara yang memperebutkan Henry.

"STOPPPPPP…." Teriak Henry sebal karena kedua pergelanagn tangannya sakit akibat dua makhluk yang memperebutkannya itu. Clara dan Zhoumi spontan melepaskan cengkramannya saat kaget mendengar Henry yang berteriak kencang. Henry menghendus kesal.

"Kalau mau berantem jangan bawa-bawa aku. Kasihan babynya" kata Henry sambil mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri.

"Baby kita pergi aja yuk. Jangan ganggu appa zhou sama umma Clara ya. Mereka mau berantem lagi tuh" kata Henry langsung pergi dari hadapan Clara dan Zhoumi yang terbengong-bengong mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Mwo… Umma… Dia…." Kata Zhoumi sambil menunjuk kearah Clara. "Nggak boleh…. Chagy… Kamu itu istriku" kata Zhoumi yang menyusul Henry. Zhoumi duduk di sebelah kanan Henry.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi umma" kata Clara yang ikut mengejar Henry.

"Nggak boleh. Aku nggak ngizinin. Mochi hanya milikku" kata Zhoumi memandang Clara tajam.

"Emang oppa apa yang mutusin. Kan terserah honey, honey bilang aku ummanya baby ya udah oppa terima aja" kata Clara.

"Nggak boleh…. Chagy jangan gitu dong" Zhoumi memeluk Henry mesra namun langsung di lepaskan oleh Clara.

"Oppa jangan peluk-peluk honeyku" kata Clara.

"Mwo… kenapa kamu ngelarang-ngelarang aku sih. Aku itu suaminya, jadi wajar dong kalau aku peluk dia. Yang nggak wajar itu kamu….. tukang rebut istri orang" kata Zhoumi.

"Hellow….. yang tukang rebut itu siapa sih? Kan oppa yang udah ngerebut honey dari aku. Ingat nggak?" Tanya Clara ngejek.

"Kamu…" panas Zhoumi.

"Apa oppa. Aku nggak takut tuh sama oppa. Asal oppa tahu aja ya, honey itu masih cinta sama aku. Makanya waktu aku ajak balikan dia mau. Ia kan honey" kata Clara yang langsung memeluk Henry.

"Nggak mungkin…. Chagy itu hanya cinta sama aku" pede Zhoumi.

"Siapa bilang. Nih lihat kita makai cincin tunangan kita lagi kan" kata Clara sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jarinya dan jari Henry.

"Eh…. Kenapa cincin nikah kita di pakai bareng sama cincin jelek ini sih chagy" kata Zhoumi saat melihat dua cincin berbeda melingkar di jari yang sama pada tangan kiri Henry.

"Mwo…. Honey… kenapa cincin dari oppa zhou nggak di lepas sih" sebal Clara.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang kayak gitu. Kenapa cincin tunangan kamu dulu di pakai lagi sih" Zhoumi menatap Henry.

"Honey buka cincin dari zhou oppa" suruh Clara sambil mencoba melepas cincin yang melingakar di jari Henry.

"Buka yang dari Clara aja chagy" kata Zhoumi tak mau kalah. Ia juga berusaha membuka cincin yang di berikan Clara.

Plak….. plak…. Plak… plak…. Henry memukul tangan-tangan Zhoumi dan Clara.

"Sakit honey…" kata Clara.

"Kalian nggak usah kayak anak kecil kenapa" marah Henry.

"Kita nggak kayak anak kecil kok. Kita itu udah dewasa" kata Clara.

"Dewasa kok kayak tadi" ledek Zhoumi.

"Oppa…" Clara memandang Zhoumi tajam.

"UDAH…. UDAH…." Kesal Henry. Di tatapnya dua makhluk yang ada di amping kiri dan kanannya saat ini.

"Honey, jangan marah" kata Clara.

"Chagy, Jangan marah dong" pinta Zhoumi.

"Berhenti berantem dulu" kata Henry.

"Ne…." jawab Clara dan Zhoumi serta.

"Honey…" panggil Clara.

"Ne, wae?" jawab Henry.

"Honey pilih siapa? Aku atau zhou oppa?" Tanya Clara.

"Udah pasti pilih kamu lah. Aku kan suaminya. Ia kan chagy….." kata Zhoumi sambil memeluk Henry.

"Aku nggak nanya sama oppa. Aku nanyanya sama honey" kata Clara kesal.

"Honey jawab…" kata Clara lagi.

"Aku pilih….." Clara dan Zhoumi menunggu kata-kata Henry dengan tak sabar. "Aku pilih…. Dua-duanya" kata Henry yang membuat Clara dan Zhoumi shock.

"Mwo.! Dua-duanya" kata Zhoumi dan Clara serta. Henry menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong chagy….. kamu harus pilih salah satu aja" kata Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku mau dua-duanya" kata Henry polos.

"Huwa….. honey kamu itu punya aku" kata Clara langsung memeluk Henry erat. Zhoumi dengan susah payah melepaskan pelukan Clara dari tubuh istri tercintanya itu.

"Jangan peluk-peluk apa lagi erat-erat kayak tadi. Kasiahn babyku yang ada di dalam sini" kata Zhoumi sambil mengelus pelan perut rata Henry. Clara mentap Henry tajam. Entah apa yang membuat ia jadi seperti itu.

"Kamu ngelihatin apaan?" Tanya Henry yang risih dengan tatapan tajam dari Clara.

"Itu apa….." Clara menunjuk leher Henry.

"Emang ada apa dengan leher aku?" Tanya Henry heran sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Itu di leher kamu ada merah-merah…" Clara semakin menatap Henry. Henry jadi salah tingkah karena ia tahu apa yang Clara maksud. Sedangkan Zhoumi jadi tersenyum senang.

"Jangan-jangan itu…." kata Clara terhenti.

"Ia, Memang apa lagi kalau bukan itu. ia kan chagy" kata Zhoumi memanas-manasi Clara.

"Jadi kalian berdua….." Clara menunjuk Zhoumi dan Henry bergantian.

"Ia Clara….." kata Zhoumi memanas-manasi Clara. Padahal kejadian aslinya nggak selesai karena ganguan dari Clara.

"Huwa… nggak terima. Honey kok kamu gitu sih. Zhou oppa licik…" ngamuk Clara.

"Nggak ada salahnya dong kalau aku ngelakuin itu sama Mochi. Kan kita suami istri" kata Zhoumi.

"Aku nggak terima. Honey ayo pergi" Clara menarik paksa tangan Henry.

"Eh, Mau bawa istriku kemana" cegah Zhoumi.

"Buat anak ke dua" kata Clara.

"Mwo.! Nggak boleh" larang Zhoumi. Zhoumi dan Clara saling bertatapan tajam.

"Aish… malas lihat dua makhluk yang berantem terus kerjanya" kata Henry langsung pergi meninggalkan Clara dan Zhoumi yang masih sibuk mertengkar memperebutkan dirinya.

Henry masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam setelah itu ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Di elusnya pelan perut ratanya.

_Baby….. kesal ya lihat appa. Kemarin appa benci banget sama kita. Tapi kok sekarang jadi sayang banget sama kita ya. Tapi itu lebih baikkan dari pada appa membenci kita terus. Semoga aja rasa sayang appa nggak akan memudar ya baby. Baby umma sayang sama kamu dan appa. Jangan tinggalkan umma seperti saudaramu dulu ya. Jadi anak yang baik ya di dalam sana._ Kata Henry sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

Tak lama ia jadi tertidur dengan suara berisik dari luar kamarnya yang tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Please yg baca comment ya. SR please sesekali tinggalkan jejak kalian dong.

* * *

><p>Isyi, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, LittleLiappe, siders: udh update, comment lg ya.<p>

Ines: bisa happy bisa juga sad ending. D ikuti aja alur crta.a terus.

jongwoonieswife-sj: q yg nyuruh clara ikut, jd deh dia maen lg d ini ff.

nurulelfshawol: kita lihat saja nti, bisa jd sad ending…

Namikaze Trisha: mianhae lama update.a, ke asikan liburan sih.

Herny: gwenchana, gomawo udh comment. Bisa jd tar emg sad ending.

yulee hyuk: it salah, ga tahu knp jd seperti it. Mkin wktu buat.a q lagi error. Mianhae membuat bingung…

aizawa shiron: gomawo udh mw comment ya, skrng udh punya semnagt kok. Cuma lg ke asikan liburan aja jd ga buat ff dulu. Ini juga kr d tagihin ma nae dongsaeng mka.a buat ff.a… biasa, saengku kl udh bosen mw.a bca ff.

Snowy: gomawo sudah ga jd SR lg. ttp comment ya. Q menerima apa pun comment kok asal jrn Flame aja.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Super Junior Story ZhouRy Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 13 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

SUmmary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Persaigan antara Zhoumi dan Clara terus berlangsung hingga berhari-hari. Clara hampir setiap saat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Zhoumi dan Henry karena ia hampir setiap saat ada di dorm tempat tinggal ZhouRy. Yang membuat Zhoumi semakin jengkel dengan tingkah laku yeoja satu itu.

"Honey…. Ini buahnya. Dimakan ya" kata Clara sambil berniat menyuapi Henry.

"Chagy…. Di minum dulu dong susunya" kata Zhoumi mengalih perhatian Henry yang tadi hampir menerima suapan buah dari Clara. Clara jadi kesal di buatnya.

"Honey buahnya dulu dong" kata Clara sambil merubah posisi Henry agar melihat padanya.

"Susunya dulu chagy" kata Zhoumi yang juga ikut merubah posisi Henry agar menghadap padanya. Terjadilah rebut merebut perhatian antara Clara dan Zhoumi yang membuat Henry jadi kesal.

"Udah…. Aku nggak mau makan buah dan nggak mau minum susu. Kalian berdua aja yang makan dan minum itu semua" kata Henry kesal.

"Kok gitu sih chagy. Jangan dong… di munum ya susunya" kata Zhoumi.

"Honey buahnya dimakan dong" pinta Clara.

"Kalian ngeselin ya. Udah Clara kamu suapin mimi buahnya terus mimi kasih susunya buat Clara dan Clara minum susu itu" perintah Henry.

"Nggak mau" kata Clara dan Zhoumi serta.

"Ih… ayo lakuin…." Kata Henry sambil memandang Clara dan Zhoumi dengan tajam.

"Tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapi. Ini yang mau baby" suruh Henry yang sudah marah. Zhoumi dan Clara yang melihat tampang marahnya itu langsung mengalah.

"Clara nih susunya di minum sampai habis ya" suruh Zhoumi pada Clara sambil member segelas susu yang ada di tangannya pada yeoja itu. Clara langsung menerima dan meneguk habis susu yang ada di dalam gelas pemberian Zhoumi.

"Udah habis nih. Sekarang giliran zhou oppa nih…." Kata Clara sambil menyuapi Zhoumi dengan sepotong buah. Henry yang melihat kedua orang itu melakukan apa yang ia mau langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah… ginikan enak. Aku jadi senangkan jadinya. Kita jalan-jalan keluar bertiga yuk" ajak Henry yang langsung di ia kan Clara dan Zhoumi. Henry dengan segera menarik tangan keduanya.

Taman…

Henry benar-benar sedang semangat jalan-jalan sekarang buktinya dia tak henti-hentinya mengajak Clara dan Zhoumi terus berjalan hingga kedua orang itu lelah tapi Henry belum juga menampakan wajah lelahnya. Ia terus memaksa Clara dan Zhoumi agar menemaninya terus berjalan.

"Chagy…. Istirahat dulu ya. Capek…." Kaluh Zhoumi sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku taman.

"Setuju…. Honey istirahat dulu ya. Lelah…." Clara duduk di samping Zhoumi. Henry menatap keduanya dengan tampang betenya.

"Chagy…. Please lima menit aja" pinta Zhoumi pada Henry saat melihat tatapan mengerikan dari istrina itu.

"Ia lima menit aja"setuju Clara.

"Ya udah tapi benar ya Cuma lima menit" kata Henry yang ikut duduk di bangku taman. Ia duduk di antara Zhoumi dan Clara. Kedua orang itu mengangku kan kepala lemah mengiakan kata-kata Henry. Henry mengelus-elus perutnya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Aku haus mau eskrim" kata Henry tiba-tiba.

"Ya udah tunggu di sini ya. Biar mimi belikan dulu" kata Zhoumi bersiap-siap pergi.

"Nggak… biar aku aja" kata Clara yang juga berniat pergi membelikan apa yang Henry mau.

"Nggak usah. Biar aku aja. Kan aku suaminya" kata Zhoumi.

"Aku aja. Zhou oppa jangan main cuarang dong" kata Clara.

"Siapa yang main curang. Udah oppa aja yang pergi beli eskrimnya" kata Zhoumi yang membuat perdebatan baru di antara keduannya.

"Udah mendingan pergi berdua aja sana" suruh Henry dengan tatapan setannya. Akhirnya kedua orang tadi menuruti kata-kata Henry. Keduanya pergi bersama membeli apa yang dia mau.

Sepeninggalan Clara dan Zhoumi Henry hanya menunggu sendiri di taman sambil mengelus-elus perutnya tanpa tahu ada sesosok orang yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Orang itu dengan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Orang tadi duduk tepat disamping Henry yang masih tak sadar dengan kedatangannya.

"Hay…. Apa kabar?" sapa orang tadi yang ternyata seorang yeoja. Henry langsung saja menoleh kesamping kanannya kearah suara yeoja itu berasal. Henry sempat kaget melihat yeoja yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. "Kenapa? keget karena aku tiba-tiba di sini?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Yu…. Yumi…." Panggil Henry dengan terbata-bata.

"Ia… ini aku" kata Yumi sambil tersenyum manis pada Henry.

"Ke… kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Henry sedikit takut.

"Aku sengaja mengikutimu. Bahkan aku juga sengaja mengawasimu" kata Yumi terang-terangan. Membuat Henry semakin kaget.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" Tanya Henry.

"Karena aku membencimu" kata Yumi santai.

"Benci kanapa?" Tanya Henry lagi dengan hati yang tak karuan karena rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa katamu? Jelas aku membencimu karena kau sudah merebut Zhoumi oppa dari ku" bentak Yumi pada Henry.

"Aku tak merebut mimi. Mimi memang milikku kamu yang sudah dengan seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami" kata Henry sedikit berani pada Yumi.

"Kalian berdua mempermainkanku tahu. Dan aku tak suka itu aku akan merebut Zhoumi oppa lagi darimu karena dia milikku" teriak Yumi di depan Henry.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya" kata hemry.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" kata Yumi sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Yumi mendekati Henry dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Henry.

"Jauhi dan tinggalkan Zhoumi oppa atau kau tahu akibatnya. Aku tak akan main-main padamu, aku sangat serius sekaranga. Kamu tak maukan kehilangan bayimu untuk kedua kalinya" kata Yumi sambil mengelus pelan perut Henry.

"Kalau kau masih sayang pada anakmu jahui dan ceraikan suamimu secepatnya. Kalau tidak… kau tahu sendiri akibatnya. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu sekarang" kata Yumi langsung pergi meninggalkan Henry yang masih diam mematung karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar barusan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Clara dan Zhoumi kembali dengan membawa apa yang diminta Henry tadi. Keduanya sempat terdiam sesaat dan saling bertukar pandangan saat mereka melihat raut wajah Henry yang seperti sangat ketakutan.

"Honey….." teriak Clara memecahkan kesenyian. Clara dan Zhoumi berjalan pelan mendekati Henry yang dengan tiba-tiba langsung berlari memeluk Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang mendapat perlakuan tadi dari Henry merasa sedikit heran bercampur cemas.

"Honey….." Clara coba protes karena Henry yang memeluk Zhoumi namun mulutnya keburu di sumpal dengan eskrim yang tadi sedang di pegang oleh Zhoumi.

"Chagy kamu kenapa?" Tanya Zhoumi kahawatir pada istrinya itu. tak ada jawaban dari Henry, ia hanya diam memeluk Zhoumi dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin pergi jauh dari namja yang menjadi suaminya itu. Henry mulai meneteskan air mata dalam dekapan Zhoumi yang membuat namja tampan itu semakin kahawatir.

"Chagy kamu kenapa? Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti sekarang? Katakana padaku" Zhoumi mengelus-elus punggung Henry. Henry tak menjawab semua pertanyaan Zhoumi ia hanya menangis sesengukan di dada bidang Henry. Clara hanya bisa diam memandang kedua orang di depannya itu.

Karena Henry tak kunjung bicara akhirnya Zhoumi mengajaknya kembali ke dorm. Ia tak mau memaksa Henry untuk segera angkat bicara. Ia akan menunggu samapi Henry sedikit tenang baru ia akan menanyakan periahal ke anehanya itu.

Sesampai di dorm Zhoumi meminta dengan sangat pada Clara agar yeoja itu mau meninggalkan mereka berdua supaya Henry bisa sedikit tenang. Clara awalnya menolak namun dengan bujukan dari Zhoumi yang terus menerus akhirnya yeoja satu itu luluh juga. Clara pergi meninggalkan dorm meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Henry berdua saja.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu aja ya" kata Zhoumi yang langsung membawa Henry kedalam kamar mereka. Zhoumi membaringkan Henry di atas tempat tidur mereka berdua.

"Istirahatlah…." Kata Zhoumi lalu berniat meninggalkan Henry sendiri. Namun Henry langsung mencegahnya.

"Di sini aja. Temani aku" kata Henry sambil memegang tangan Zhoumi agar namja tampan itu tak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang istirahatlah" Zhoumi naik ke atas ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Henry sambil memeluk namja imut itu dengan erat. Henry membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Zhoumi sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu Henry sudah tak mengingat-ingat ancaman dari Yumi lagi. Ia tetap menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Tetap dekat dengan Zhoumi, tetap mencintai Zhoumi dengan tulus, tetap melihat namja yang menjadi suaminya itu selalu bertengkar dengan Clara hanya untuk merebutkan dirinya.

Henry sedang berada di dorm sendiri tanpa Zhoumi dan Clara disana. Zhoumi sedang keluar membeli makanan yang sedang ia inginkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sepertinya namja itu kesulitan mencari apa yang di inginkan Henry kerena itu ia membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencarinya. Sedangkan Clara sedang ada keperluan dan masih butuh beberapa waktu lagi untuk menyelesaikannya. Clara juga sudah berjanji pada Henry akan segera datang bila urusannya itu sudah selesai.

"Baby…. Sepi ya. Padahal biasanya appa zhou dan umma Clara disini memperebutkan kita. Tapi sekarang mereka hilang entah kemana" Henry mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Appa zhou juga kenapa perginya lama banget sih. Kan nggak susah Cuma cari makanan Indonesia aja, tapi pake lama kayak sekarang. Kan udah lapar ya baby" Henry berdecak kesal, ia mengajak bicara bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Ting….. tong….

"Baby… sepertinya appa pulang. Kita sambut yuk" Henry langsung beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju pintu dorm. Dibukannya pelan pintu yang ada di depannya sambil tersenyum manis untuk menyambut suami tercinta yang sudah susah-susah pergi mencari makanan yang ia mau.

Namun senyumnya segera pudar saat melihat bukan Zhoumi yang datang melainkan dua namja dengan tubuh besar dan tampang sangar. Kedua namja itu memandang bengis padanya. Henry yang semula ceria perlahan merasa sangat takut.

"Cari siapa ya?" Tanya Henry takut-takut.

"Apa anda yang bernama Henry?" Tanya salah satu namja bertubuh besar tadi. Henry hanya mengangguk ngeri. "Kalau begitu ikut kami" salah satu namja tadi mencengkram tangan Henry dan menariknya keluar dari dorm dengan paksa. Henry meronta-ronta agar ia dapat bebas dari kedua namja tadi.

"Lepaskan….." Henry terus meronta-ronta. Kedua Namja tadi mulai sedikit kewalahan dengan tingkah Henry.

"Lepaskan… tol….. hmm… mmmmmm" Henry yang coba berteriak minta tolong langsung dibekap dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang sebelumnya sudah di beri obat tidur sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan kesadaran Henry hilang.

"Cepat bawa dia" suruh seorang namja lain yang membekap Henry tadi pada dua namja sebelumnya. Salah satu dari dua namja itu segera mengendong tubuh Henry dan membawanya masuk kedalam lift. Henry yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa entah kemana.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Super Junior Story ZhouRy Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 14 / 14.

Main Cast: Zhoumi & Henry Lau.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

SUmmary: Zhoumi sangat mencintai daongsaengnya, Henry. Bagaimana cara dia untuk memiliki Henry? ZhouRy BL, Yaoi, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ini ff lama aku yang di tulis ulang lagi. jadi banyak kata-kata yang di tambahkan dalam ff ini. Yang nggak suka NC apa lagi M-preg mending jangan baca deh sebelum kalian kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku nggak mau nanggung resikonya.

Author Pov

Henry yang tak sadarkan diri di bawa pergi kesebuah rumah kosong yang sudah lama tak pernah dimasuki orang lagi. Rumah kosong itu terletak di pingiran kota yang sangat terpencil. Henry disekap dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap apa lagi saat ini hari sudah malam tak ada cahaya yang dapat masuk dari celah-celah dinding yang membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin gelap gulita.

"eugh…" erang henry saat mulai kembali siuman. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya, hanya gelap tanpa penerangan. Ia coba bergerak namun itu percuma karena saat ini posisinya sedang di ikat dalam posisi duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang menbuat tangan itu terasa nyeri dan sedikit sakit.

Ceklek…..

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu menyala membuat mata henry menjadi silau. Dengan reflex henry memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan ia buka kembali matanya itu. ia melihat dua namja yang tadi menyuliknya masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini padaku?" Tanya henry sedikit berteriak namun ada rasa takut merasuki hatinya.

"tak penting siapa kami. Kami hanya melaksankan tugas dari bos kami aja" kata salah satu namja itu.

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian? Lepaskan aku" henry coba beronta namun usahanya hanya sia-sia saja. Karena dengan berontak bukannya dia akan bebas malah itu akan membuat tangannya menjadi semakin sakit.

Plok…. Plok… plok….

Seorang yeoja masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil bertepuk tangan. Yeoja tadi berjalan mendekati henry.

"hai… henry oppa" sapa yeoja tadi dengan tampang biasa saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"yumi…. Kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini?" Tanya henry yang sedikit tak percaya kalau semua yang terjadi adalah ulah dari yeoja yang pernah menjadi tunangan suaminya.

"aku kan pernah memperingatimu untuk menjauhi zhou oppa. Tapi kamu malah tetap dekat dengan dia. Dasar namja nggak tahu diri. Udah punya seorang yeoja yang bernama clara itu malah masih saja nempel-nempel dengan zhou oppa" kata yumi sambil mendekati henry yang tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"jelas saja diakan suamiku appa dari bayi yang tengah ku kandung saat ini" kata henry dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Yumi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"bayi ini ya?" kata yumi sambil meremas pelan perut henry. Membuat henry mengerang kesakitan.

"yumi tolong hentikan sakit….. akh….." pinta henry tapi yumi malah semakin meremas perut henry dengan semakin keras.

"kira-kira bagaimana ya kalau bayi itu lenyap?" Tanya yumi dengan senyum liciknya. Ia sudah tak lagi meremas perut henry.

"kumohon jangan…." Pinta henry lambil mengelengkan kepala pelan dan menahan rasa sakit yang masih menyisa di perutnya.

"KALAU BEGITU JAUHI ZHOU OPPA. DIA MILIKKU" teriak yumi sambil menjambak rambut henry kebelakang membuat namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena tarikan dari yumi.

"dia bukan milikmu…. Dia suamiku" kata henry terisak menahan sakit.

"beraninya kau…." Yumi mencengkram rahang henry dengan keras membuat henry mengerang kecil menahan sakit.

"ternyata kamu belum paham juga ya dengan kata-kataku sepertinya aku memang harus melenyapkan bayimu ini" kata yumi sambil kembali meremas perut henry. Henry mengeleng lemah.

"ha..ha..ha.. bawa dia keruang yang sudah di persiapkan" suruh yumi pada kedua pesuruhnya yang tadi menculik henry. Kedua orang itu langsung membawa henry yang sudah tak bisa melawan karena sedang menahan sakit di perutnya itu ke sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya sudah di ubah seperti ruang operasi sebuah rumah sakit.

"itu dia…." Kata yumi pada seorang namja yang sepertinya merupakan seorang dokter. Dokter tadi segera mendekati henry.

"kamu ingin aku mengapakan dia?" Tanya dokter tadi sambil memegang dagu henry.

"bunuh anak yang ada dalam perutnya. Dan jangan lupa angkat sekalian rahim yang ada dalam tubuhnya itu agar kelak ia tak akan bisa memiliki anak lagi" kata yumi denang wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"baik kalau itu yang kamu mau asal bayaranya sesuai" kata dokter tadi.

"berapa pun yang kamu minta akan ku berikan" kata yumi.

"oke… aku setuju. Kalian berdua bawa dan letakkan dia di atas tempat tidur" suruh sang dokter pada kedua pesuruh yumi.

"nggak jangan…" henry coba berontak sambil menangis namun usahanya itu hanya sia-sia Karena kedua orang yang tengah memegangnya kini lebih kuat dari pada dirinya. Kedua orang tadi membawa henry ketempat yang telah disediakan oleh sang dokter. Henry terus berontak sampai dokter bejat tadi menyuntikan obat bius di tubuhnya.

"tidurlah yang tenang henry oppa agar kau tak akan merasa sakit saat alat-alat medis mencabik-cabik organ dalam tubuhmu. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anakmu itu. jangan salahkan aku. Salahkanlah dirimu sendiri atas kepergian anakmu itu. bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu" bisik yumi di telinga henry yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Yumi tertawa kecil.

"cepat lakukan" suruh yumi pada sang dokter. Dokter yang mendengar kata-kata yumi langsung bertindak dengan alat-alat medis yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi. Yumi memandang henry sebentar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Brukkkk…..

Pintu di dobrak dengan keras dari luar hingga pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Dari luar masuk seorang namja dengan tampang murkanya.

"zhou oppa…" kata yumi pelan. Ia tengah berdiri tak jauh dari namja yang baru ia sebut namanya itu. zhoumi yang marah segera mendekati yumi.

Plak…..

Zhoumi menampar wajah yumi dengan keras hingga yeoja itu jatuh kelantai. Yumi memegangi pipinya yang sakit karena tamparan keras zhoumi. Yumi memandang zhoumi kesal.

"oppa apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya yumi dengan gampannya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA. APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ISTRIKU. HEY…. KAU JAUHI TUBUH ISTRIKU" marah zhoumi yang langsung menghajar habis dokter yang ingin menyentuh istrinya.

"oppa hentikan" pinta yumi.

"KAMU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERHENTI. AKU BISA MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI DENGAN TUDUHAN PENCULIKAN DAN PENGANIAYAAN" bentak zhoumi pada yumi.

"aku nggak akan berhenti oppa. Sebelum oppa jadi milik aku" kata yumi memandang tajam zhoumi.

"AKU BUKAN MILIKMU. DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH JADI MILIKMU SAMPAI KAPAN PUN" kata zhoumi.

"baik kalau itu mau oppa. Kalau aku nggak bisa dapatin oppa maka nggak ada orang lain juga yang bisa milikin oppa. Lebih baik oppa mati aja. Hey…. Kalian berdua habisi dia" suruh yumi pada kedua pesuruhnya.

Kedua orang itu segera melaksanakan perintah dari bosnya. Mereka mulai menyerang zhoumi bersamaan. Zhoumi sedikit kewalahan karena di serang langsung oleh dua orang bersamaan. Namun ia tak sedikit pun merasa takut. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah secepat mungkin menyelesaikan semua masalah ini agar ia bisa dengan segera membawa henry keluar dari tempat itu.

Salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang berkelahi dengan zhoumi berhasil memukul zhoumi tepat diperutnya sebanyak dua kali yang membuat zhoumi sempat jatuh terkulai di lantai. Namun ia tak mau mengalah beritu saja. Dengan kemarahan yang sudah memuncak ia menghajar kedua orang tadi hingga mereka terkapar dilantai dengan luka dimana-mana.

Zhoumi mendekati yumi dengan tampang marahnya. Yumi yang ketakutan mulai mundur kebelakang saat zhoumi semakin mendekat padanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak dinding membuat ia semakin terpojokkan.

Plak…..

Lagi-lagi zhoumi yang marah menampar yeoja itu hingga terjatuh di lantai. Bibir yumi mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar akibat pukulan tadi. Zhoumi sudah sangat marah saat ini, ia tak lagi memikirkan siapa yang di pukul. Entah itu yeoja atau namja. Zhoumi kembali mendekati yumi yang semakin ketakutan.

"BERHENTI…." Teriak seorang namja yang tadi membius henry saat masih didrom. Di tangan namja itu ada sebilah pisau lipat yang ia arahkan tepat pada leher seorang yeoja.

"oppa…." Panggil yeoja itu ketakutan.

"clara…. Kenapa masih disini? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi dari tempat ini?" Tanya zhoumi pada yeoja yang tak lain adalah clara.

"DIAM….." bentak namja yang sedang menyandra clara dalam dekapannya. Zhoumi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan clara terluka. Walau ia sering bertengkar dengan yeoja itu akhir-akhir ini namun zhoumi bukan namja yang tak memiliki hati hingga tega mengorbankan clara.

"ha.. ha.. ha… oppa kamu kalah sekarang" tawa yumi yang masih terduduk dilantai. Zhoumi memandang yumi dengan hina.

"oppa mian….." kata clara dengan suara lemah. Zhoumi dan yumi memandang clara. Clara yang tahu namja yang sedang mendekapnya sekarang tengah lengah. Dengan cepat clara gigit tangan namja itu lalu di injaknya dengan keras kaki namaj itu pula yang membuat namja tadi mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan dekapannya pada tunuh clara.

Clara tak mau tinggal diam ia langsung berlari kearah zhoumi. Zhoumi sendiri tak hanya tinggal diam dia segera menghajar namja tadi hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"kya…" teriak clara saat salah satu namja yang sudah di lumpuhkan zhoumi sebelumnya tiba-tiba mencengkran kakinya. Dengan reflex clara menghajar namja itu di tendangnya berulang-ulang kali namja tadi hingga ia tak sadarkan diri kembali.

Clara yang ikut-ikutan marah seperti zhoumi mendekati yumi perlahan di pandanginya yumi dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"oppa… yeoja satu ini serahkan padaku ya" pinta clara pada zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum pada clara sambil member acungan jempol pada yeoja satu itu.

Clara semakin mendekati yumi yang tampak ketakutan karena ia tahu saat ini ia telah kalah telak.

"berani-beraninya menyakiti honeyku. Nih rasain" clara langsung menendang yumi tepat di bagian wajahnya membuat yeoja jahat itu tak sadarkan diri. Clara diam sesaat melihat hasil dari apa yang baru ia lakukan.

"oppa….. dia pingsan" girang clara sambil loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. Zhoumi hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah clara itu. zhoumi mendekati henry yang tak sadarkan diri. Di angkatnya tubuh kecil sang istri.

"ayo pergi…" ajak zhoumi pada clara yang langsung menghentikan aksi loncat-loncatnya. Clara mengikuti zhoumi keluar dari rumah kosong itu.

"sudah telfon polisi?" Tanya zhoumi.

"udah dong oppa" jawab clara dengan bangganya. Zhoumi dan clara segera membawa henry kerumah sakit mereka berdua tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak kejadian semalam terjadi namun henry belum juga Nampak sadar. Zhoumi dan clara menunggunya dengan sabar. Zhoumi sedang duduk tertidur di dekat henry sambil mengengam tangan namja imut itu. sedangkan clara tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat henry.

Tiba-tiba zhoumi merasakan tangan henry bergerak-gerak didalam gengamannya. Dengan susah payah di buka matanya melihat keadaan sang istri yang seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Henry masih tertidur dengan gelisah. Ia tertidur seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh henry.

"chagy….. bangun… kamu kenapa?" Tanya zhoumi kahawatir sambil memegangi kedua pipi henry.

"akh…." Teriak henry keras membuat clara yang masih nyenyak tertidur langsung terbangun. Henry yang baru bangun seperti orang yang baru saja lagi marathon, ngos-ngosan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"chagy…." Zhoumi mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahi henry. Henry dengan reflex langsung memeluk zhoumi. Zhoumi pun membalasnya. Clara hanya memandang dua namja itu dari tempatnya.

"mimi…. Yumi…." Ucap henry sambil terisak pelan.

"ia chagy aku tahu. Kamu tak perlu kahawatir lagi. Yumi sudah di tangkap polisi semalam" kata zhoumi coba menenangkan henry.

"aku takut…." Kata zhoumi.

"jangan takut aku disini. Aku akan menjagamu selalu" zhoumi memeluk henry dengan erat.

"babynya…" tiba-tiba henry panic langsung melepaskan pelukan zhoumi dan memegangi perutnya sendiri. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil.

"tenang chagy….. dia masih didalam sana. Dia tak akan meninggalkan kita lagi" kata zhoumi. Henry mulai tenang mendengarnya. Zhoumi kembali memeluk henry dengan mesra. Clara hanya memandang mereka dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"ehem… ehem…" clara pura-pura terbatuk agar pasangan zhoury mengetahui keberadaannya.

"asik ya mesra-mesraan di depan aku" sindir clara.

"he.. he.. he.. mian clara. Kan mochi milikku nggak apa dong" kata zhoumi. Henry hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada bidang zhoumi. Clara berjalan mendekati zhoury.

"henry…. Sepertinya kita akhiri saja sandiwara kita" kata clara.

"eh… maksud kalian?" Tanya zhoumi bingung.

"ha.. ha.. ha.. mian ya zhou oppa sebenarnya aku dan henry pura-pura balikan. Cumin buat oppa cemburu aja. Dan kelihatannya itu sukses besar" senang clara.

"jadi kalian selama ini….." zhoumi menatap henry dan clara tajam secara bergantian.

"o'ow….. ada yang ngamuk kayaknya aku mesti kabur nih. Henry… aku pergi ya" kata clara yang langsung nagcir pergi.

"clara jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata henry berteriak pada clara.

"mochi…" zhoumi menatap henry dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan membuat henry sedikit ngeri.

"mimi mau apa….. ingat…. Aku baru siuman. Jangan sampai aku pingsan lagi" kata henry mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya.

"kamu pinter ya ngerjain aku" kata zhoumi masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"he.. he.. he… peace mimi" kata henry. Zhoumi tak menghiraukan henry ia mengankat tangannya hendak mengelitik tubuh henry.

"MIMI SSTTTOOOOPPPPP….." teriak henry panic. Zhoumi menghentikan aksinya yang belum terlaksana. Zhoumi memandang henry.

"MIMI MAU APA? MAU NYAKITIN AKU? MAU BUAT AKU PINGSAN? MAU HMMMMMM….." zhoumi menghentikan teriakan henry dengan lumat di bibir namja imut itu.

"aku mau kamu chagy…" kata zhoumi setelah melepaskan ciumannya membuat henry tersipu malu.

"kenapa? Malu ya?" goda zhoumi, henry menganggukan kepalanya.

"nggak usah malu dong kan kamu milikku seorang sekarang. Clara udah kelaut….." kata zhoumi asal membuat henry tertawa.

"oppa aku nggak kelaut. Aku masih disini nonton adegan live antara zhoumi super junior m dengan henry lau super junior m" kata clara dari arah pintu.

"CLARA…." Teriak zhoumi sebal. Clara langsung kabur lagi setelah mendapatkan dead glear dari zhoumi. Henry tertawa melihat tingkah zhoumi dan clara.

"kenapa ketawa?" Tanya zhoumi jutek.

"kok aku di jutekin juga sih?" Tanya henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mian chagy…" kata zhoumi langsung memeluk henry lagi.

"mimi jangan gini. Nanti kalau clara balik lagi gimana?" Tanya henry sambil melepaskan pelukan zhoumi.

"kalau dia balik lagi beneran aku buang kelaut dia" kata zhoumi asal. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh henry. Henry pun membalas perlakuan zhoumi. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan kembali saling melumat bibir.

Epilog Part….

Pada penasarankan kenapa zhoumi sama clara bisa datang di saat yang tepat buat nyelamatin henry. Di sini dean bakal certain. Oke siap-siap d tempat ya….

Jadi ceritanya tuh….. (kebanyakan bacot d seret reader terus di musnahin dari peradaban dunia).

^_^…..^_^

Author Pov

Clara berjalan dengan riang menuju drom henry. Dia berjalan sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga orang pria berbadan besar tengah membawa seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal.

"itu kan henry….. aduh itu mau di bawa kemana?" panic clara.

"gimana nih…. Telfon…. Ia telfon zhou oppa" clara langsung mengambil handphon yang berada di dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Dengan segera ia menekan nomor telfon zhoumi.

"OPPA…." Teriak clara histeris saat zhoumi baru mengangkat telfon darinya.

"yack…. Kenapa teriak-teriak sih. Bisa tuli nanti oppa jadinya" kesal zhoumi di sebrang sana.

"oppa gawat…." Kata clara yang tak menghiraukan omelan zhoumi tadi.

"kenapa sih?" Tanya zhoumi santai.

"henry….. eh…. Honey maksudnya. Dia…."

"kenapa dengan mochi?" Tanya zhoumi mulai kahawatir.

"HONEY DI CULIK" teriak clara histeris.

"mwo….. sama siapa?" Tanya zhoumi yang ikut panic.

"nggak tahu… tadi aku lihat dia dibawa sama tiga orang yang badannya gede banget" lapor clara.

"di bawa kemana?" Tanya zhoumi.

"nggak tahu oppa" jawab clara dengan polos.

"kalau gitu sekarang kamu ikutin mereka tapi jangan sampai ketahuan ya" suruh zhoumi.

"ne… oppa. Terus oppa ngapain dong?" Tanya clara polos.

"kamu ikutin mereka terus kasih tahu oppa mereka bawa mochi kemana" suruh zhoumi.

"ne oppa" clara langsung memutuskan telfonnya. Dan segera masuk kedalam mobil lalu mengikuti para penculik yang membawa henry ke sebuah rumah kosong di pinggir kota.

Clara langsung menghubungi zhoumi memberitahu posisinya sekarang. Tak lama zhoumi datang. Ia langsung menyuruh clara pergi dari tempat itu sedangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah kosong tadi. Namun clara tak mendengarkan kata-kata zhoumi ia malah ikut masuk kedalam rumah tadi dengan mengendap-endap. Di dalam ia melihat zhoumi sedang bertengkar dengan dua namja. Namun saat sedang asik-asik mengintip tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kekar yang membekap mulutnya.

Oke…. HAPPY ENDING…. #teriak pake toa hasil nyolong tahun lalu#

Udah ya zhoury couplenya ampe sini aja.

Yang nggak setuju dean tending ke samudra pasifik.


End file.
